


Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

by HeidiJames28



Series: Black's Lost Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Hope Black was kidnapped when she was six months old, the same day she lost her mother. Ten and half years later she is finally free and able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her time at Hogwarts was interrupted by many dangerous quests, new found friendships, her father, and a love interest.





	1. MEET THE GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'AN EYE FOR AN EYE ONLY MAKES THE WHOLE WORLD BLIND.' – GANDHI

Ten and a half years ago a monstrosity happened, a young girl – barely six months old at the time – was kidnapped, her mother having been killed only moments before. Since then the girl had been kept inside, not allowed to leave the house she was forced to stay in, in case someone recognised her and then tried to rescue her. Her current residence was a large mansion, the home of an old wizarding family. The women of the house were nice enough, and they didn't tend to cause the young girl any particular harm, it was the men she had to be afraid of, they were strong and exceptionally good at magic.

"Get to your room girl, we'll be leaving soon," the girl's 'owner' growled, opening the door to the basement and practically throwing the girl down the steps. The girl's room was only about four-square feet big, and she had just one item of furniture, it was a black, rusting, metal-framed bed that was too small, so she had to curl up on the thin mattress with nothing but a pathetic excuse of a blanket to keep her warm. In the corner of the room, sat a small pile of clothes, items she had owned for a few years, the majority of them were too tight or too short. Picking up the first two items on the pile, she quickly took off her night-time clothes before slipping on a pair of jeans that ended halfway up her calf and a top that used to be white but was now a dirty grey colour. The shirt was decorated with sequined butterflies although half of the sequins had fallen off, so most of the creatures now looked deformed.

For days, stories and rumours were told that a small trip to Diagon Alley was going to happen and the girl had been invited to go with them. Usually, she would have stayed at the house with a few guards watching her, making sure she didn't escape, but today no-one was available to look after her. Excitement bubbled through the small child as she thought about leaving the house for the first time in forever; however, she was extremely nervous and scared about what would happen. She had never heard of Diagon Alley and knowing the people she was going with she didn't have high hopes for the outcome of this trip.

The door slowly opened, creaking with the effort, and a bright light flooded the room as a tall figure made their way gently down the steps until they reached the bottom and gently kneeled in front of the petite child. The girl recognised the man immediately and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to him and slumping against his body when he raised his arms to return the hug. "Where have you been Kota? You left," the young girl accused, her teary grey eyes staring up into his dark blue ones, as the child pulled out of the hug and fluttered her eyelashes at him, her lower lip moving to form a small pout.

"I had a job to do, but I'm back now," the man, Dakota, responded, his hand reaching up to move the tousled dirty blond hair out of his eyes. Large muscles peeked out from the sleeves of the black t-shirt he was wearing, scars littered his arms, burns from when he used to work with dragons, a brown, leather satchel hung at his side. "I need you to do me a favour and not ask me any questions. Get your box and bring it to me," Dakota ordered, authority slipping into his tone causing the girl to jump up and rush towards her bed, pulling out a medium-sized, light blue box from beneath the metal frame.

The box itself was coated in a thick layer of dust, the sides had dents and cracks covering them, and the top was concaved as if someone had accidentally stood on it. The young girl opened the box, coughing harshly when the dust blew into her face, she slowly pulled the first few items out, a stack of old, browned parchments with drawings on them, most of the pictures depicted either the view from the living room window or what the girl imagined the outside world looked like.

"Put everything in the bag," Dakota spoke in a rush, throwing the satchel onto the bed and looking behind him in paranoia. The girl gently placed the papers in the bag along with a few other items from the box, Dakota placed a hand on her arm causing her to stop packing and jump back away from him and towards the wall.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I just want to talk to you before you put the jewellery in," the girl nodded at Dakota's words and watched with curious eyes as Dakota pulled out her bracelet, made from what looked like five silver teardrops attached to a chain. He slowly clipped it onto her wrist, pulling the girl's sleeve over the bracelet ensuring that it wasn't visible. "This bracelet is important when you get to Hogwarts I want you to find out what it means," Dakota's voice was soft and quiet as he picked up a golden stag-head necklace and placed it around the girl's neck causing it to drop down her shirt also hidden from view.

The girl looked up at Dakota with one eyebrow raised, her way of asking a question. "This was a gift from your godfather. James made this when you were born, both of your parents were worried you wouldn't be able to handle the amount of magic that comes from being a Dumbledore and a Black, so he created something that would limit the amount of magic you can use."

The girl looked up at her friend with disbelief splayed across her face. "Don't give me that look, it's true; my brother was friends with James' when they were at school, he used to tell me everything." Dakota stopped and glanced down at the child, smiling when she stared up at him with sadness filling her eyes. "Your father did not kill him; I've explained this to you before. He's not dead, and it's your job to prove it."

Dakota packed the rest of the items into the bag and repositioned it back on his shoulder, giving the girl one more hug before beginning to head back up the steps, he stopped in his tracks when a small hand grabbed his arm and pulled once. "I'm getting you out of here, sweetie," Dakota grabbed the girls arm and pulled her up the stairs and towards the front door.

"Do not forget the rules today, girl. Do not speak to anyone or even look at anyone. I will know if you did and the consequences will be dire," the master of the house hissed out once his eyes fell on the girl. She nodded slowly, gripping onto Kota's hand when the master pushed a piece of parchment towards the pair. "This is what you need to buy today, don't let me down," the master of the house stalked off, his shoulders tense as he walked through the house with effortless grace.

The girl slowly walked towards the large, iron-cast doors and tentatively reached out a hand to open it. "You can open it, you know. No-one's gonna stop you," a small voice sounded from behind the girl, she jumped and spun around, her arms tensing as she did. "I didn't mean to scare you," a young boy spoke, a broad smile spreading across his dark-skinned face. The young boy slipped a letter into her hand and smiled gently when she glanced down at the aged parchment in confusion and wonder.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice quivered as she spoke, it was scratchy and raw from having not spoken for such a long time. Her entire body shook as she glanced over her shoulder trying to make sure that nobody could hear her talk. The young boy simply smiled and motioned towards the letter, and the girl looked down, deaf, trembling hands turned the envelope, and she read the words that had been inked on in calligraphy. Her name had been shortened and written on the letter with the Hogwarts address printed below it, the fact that it wasn't her actual address caused a small smile to spread across her face as it showed that she hadn't been left to suffer and die. She glanced up at the young boy with confusion spread across her face. "If no-one knows where I am, how did you find this letter?"

"Your father's owl, it knew where you were. Owl magic is hard to explain," Dakota interrupted the conversation, coming to stand in front of the young girl, taking the letter out of her hand and placing it in his satchel. "It's time to go."

The young girl hesitantly opened the door, wincing and flinching back when the sun shone into her eyes, she glanced around the large garden and smiled, a broad smile which for the first time in a long time reached her eyes. Dakota grabbed her hand, smiling sadly when she flinched away pulling her hand from his grasp and wrapping both arms around her midsection in protection, she calmed slightly when she saw it was only Dakota, but, her body remained rigid.

"We have to apparate to get there, sweetie," Dakota softly informed the young girl, gently grabbing her hand as four other men joined them outside before apparating away from the house. The group reappeared in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron, the leader of the small group tapped on the wall with his wand a few times causing it to slowly break apart until nothing but a hole was left in its wake.

"Do this quickly, Dakota. We know they're here, get rid of her and report straight back to us. Keep her safe," the leader spoke, nodding towards the young girl and offering her a small, weak smile. Dakota grabbed her arm and proceeded to tenderly drag her through the streets of Diagon Alley, stopping before a giant, with a big bushy beard, a mane of thick unruly hair and black beetle eyes. A small boy was standing next to him, with round glasses covering bright green eyes and a mop of thick black hair which spread out in a thousand different directions.

Dakota let go of the young girl's arm and walked over to the giant, talking in hushed tones which neither child was able to hear correctly. As he spoke the young girl moved towards the other child and glanced apprehensively at him. "I need you to look after her. Listen, I don't have time to explain, get her to tell you her name but don't push. She's had a bad life, but she's free now, and she's looking forward to going to Hogwarts," Dakota spoke rapidly, he took one last look at the young girl, shoving the bag into her hands before rushing off and blending himself in with the crowd. The giant turned around to face the child, and when his eyes rested on the girl's face, she flinched back like she'd been struck and moved to hide behind the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Welcome to my new Harry Potter fanfiction; I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't have an update schedule so it might be a bit sporadic.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	2. DIAGON ALLEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'TO THE WORLD, YOU MAY ONLY BE ONE PERSON, BUT TO ONE PERSON YOU MAY BE THE WORLD.' – DR. SEUSS

"Can you tell me your name?" The giant said, his voice loud and rough causing the young girl to squeak quietly and move closer to the boy, her entire body shaking with fear as the giant took another step closer to her. The giant went to speak, but he was cut off by the boy, who, after shaking his head, turned around and murmured to the girl, his tone soft and gentle.

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is my friend Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is that what school you'll be going to in a few years?" Harry asked, his voice no louder than a whisper causing the girl to fractionally move from behind him. The girl was so petite that Harry thought she couldn't possibly be older than eight or nine, she nodded slightly pulling the Hogwarts letter out of the satchel and handing it to Harry. "You're starting this year," Harry stated, a hint of shock had entered his voice, yet, it remained soothing as he gave the girl her letter back and smiled lightly at her before turning to face Hagrid.

"We need to go now," Hagrid tried to match Harry's tone, but, his voice still came out as a booming noise causing the girl to jump again. She slipped behind Harry, her eyes peeking over his shoulder, tracking Hagrid's movements to make sure he didn't step any closer.

"No-one's going to hurt you, I promise," Harry turned to the girl once more and beamed, receiving a timid smile in return. "Trust me," Harry held his hand out and chuckled softly when the girl stared at the appendage with confusion. After a few quiet seconds, the girl shook her head yet still took Harry's hand, tightening her grip on it when Hagrid started walking forwards. "Hagrid, how are we meant to pay for any of this?"

"You need money, and there's only one place where wizards get their money," Hagrid started to explain, pausing for effect before continuing, "Gringotts," Hagrid pointed at the large building down the lane in front of him. The children gazed at the large marble bank with amazement, whilst admiring its tall, crooked and narrow structure. It leaned over the other buildings, making the off-white bricks appear as if they could collapse at any moment. Harry dragged the young girl towards the bank, staring at the strange creature which stood on the grand steps greeting the trio as they entered the building.

"Hagrid, what are these things?" Harry asked, his tone curious and his question rude as almost every creature in the room turned to stare at the sound of his voice, it was almost as if they knew who he was and what he had done. At least a hundred goblins sat behind the long golden counters that lined the edges of the room.

"They're goblins, Harry; they look after the money. You'd be mad to try and rob it," Hagrid responded, guiding the two children towards an empty kiosk, making sure to stay on the other side of Harry so that he didn't scare the young girl, again. "We've come to take some money from Mister Harry Potter's vault."

"You have his key, sir?" The goblin questioned, his voice strained yet polite as he spoke, the troll was tense as he glanced down at the young girl, whose eyes were darting around the room as if someone was watching her. A small smile made its way to the creature's face as he watched the girl make eye contact with him before locking her gaze onto the floor, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Hagrid began clearing his pockets on the counter. Dog biscuits were followed by a series of other items, some so strange that neither Harry nor the young girl had seen them before. Such as the one black sock that was pulled out before Hagrid produced a small unique key and a yellowed envelope, handing it to the goblin. "Top secret business, it's about the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen. Oh, I forgot, this girl also wishes to withdraw some money, please."

"Does the girl have a key or a name?" The goblin asked, annoyance slipping into his tone as the young girl raised her head slightly and looked up at the troll with a soft smile on her lips. She pulled her Hogwarts letter out of her bag and handed it to the goblin, a knowing grin spread across his face as he glanced at the name printed on the envelope.

"You can call me Hope though," the girl, now known as Hope, whispered, her voice so quiet and low that it could barely be heard. As she spoke, her cheeks became dusted with a rose-coloured blush, and her eyes flitted around the room at a faster rate than before. Harry gently grasped her hand but quickly released it when she flinched as if she had been struck. Hagrid inhaled loudly as the girl muttered her name. He glanced at Hope and smiled softly, tears filling his eyes as he looked at the girl who resembled her mother in every way, except for her eyes, those belonged to her father.

"Obviously, you do not have a key, Miss Hope," the goblin responded, handing the letter back to Hope before continuing. "I'll have Griphook take you to your vaults now," the creature motioned behind the trio and towards another goblin. Griphook began walking towards one of the doors that led off the large room and deeper into the bank. Harry and Hope quickly followed him with Hagrid trailing behind while attempting to shove his items back into his pockets.

The trio was led into a small passageway where rail tracks had been laid on the floor, Griphook whistled sharply, and a tiny metal carriage appeared in front of them. Hagrid climbed on first, sitting in the back of the cart with Hope and Harry sat in front of him, and Griphook clambered onto the front of the wagon and began driving them forwards. The journey down to the vaults was terrifying for the children. They sighed in relief as they stepped off the carriage and onto solid ground. "Vault six hundred and seventeen," Griphook announced turning to Hagrid, who had become a lovely shade of green, causing a small smirk to spread across the goblin's face. He walked up to the vault door and inserted Harry's key before pressing his hand against it causing the entrance to swing open and green mist to come pouring out. As the fog cleared, Harry gasped loudly at the vast wealth inside his vault.

"The bronze ones are Knuts, the silver are Sickles, and the gold are called Galleons," Hagrid began explaining when he saw the confused, yet shock-filled expression that adorned Harry's face. "There's twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and four-hundred and ninety-three Knuts to a Galleon." Hagrid pilled a large heaping of the coins into a bag and handed it to Harry, "that should last you for a couple of terms," he announced before turning and exiting the room, stepping back onto the tram. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen next and can we go a tad bit slower?"

"One speed only," Griphook called, lurching the cart forward, turning to face Hagrid with an amused grin plastered on his lips. Harry also spun round to face the keeper of keys, a laugh forming in his throat. However, it quickly died out when he caught a glimpse of the pure fear on Hope's face; Harry slowly moved his arm and placed it next to Hope, allowing her to grasp his hand to dispel her panic.

The tram came to a screeching halt in a small nook; the children were commanded to stay in the cart as Griphook and Hagrid got off and collected the desired item from inside. Within two minutes, the goblin and the giant had returned, the latter holding a small brown paper package. It was quickly hidden away when Hagrid caught Harry analysing the bag with bewilderment. "Hogwarts business, worth more than my job, I can tell you that," Hagrid spoke, trying to put a stop to Harry's inquiries before they began. Harry opened his mouth to talk to Hope lightly nudged him while shaking her head calmly, her entire body stiffened at the slight contact even if she was the one initiated it.

The cart jolted forwards again, shocking the children who hadn't even realised that Griphook had climbed back on, the wain moved a few metres before stopping just as quickly as it started. "Vault seven-hundred and fourteen," Griphook announced, stepping off the wagon and walking up to the door. "Blood please," the goblin demanded, producing a small silver knife and holding it out to Hope. She sent him a questioning glance in return, resulting in a quick explanation from Griphook, "your family's blood needs to touch the door for it to open."

Hope minutely nodded grasping the knife and raising the point to one of her fingers. She bore the blade down, not flinching as a small drop of blood escaped from her skin. Hope pressed her finger delicately against the door as Griphook ran his hand across the centre causing the door to melt away revealing the vault's valuable contents. Thousands of rubies, diamonds, and emeralds were scattered around the room. In the centre, a pyramid of perfectly stacked Galleons stood surrounded by copious amounts of jewellery made from an assortment of gems and crystals. Gaping at the sight, the giant and the young boy stood at the entrance to the vault. Hesitantly, Hope began to walk further into the area. Her head was ducked, and every so often she would glance behind her to make sure that no-one had moved.

After carefully placing seven stacks of Galleons into her brown satchel, Hope turned and began to walk towards the exit. However, something in her peripheral vision caught her eye causing her to twist slightly and move to find out what had grasped her attention. In the bottom-right corner of the room, Hope found a small pendant attached to a long silver chain. She cautiously crouched down, picking the chain up and allowing it to slide through her fingers until the delicate tear drop hit her hand. Upon first glance, it appeared to be a crystal, but when Hope investigated closer, it almost seemed as though there was magic moving within the tear. The clearing of a throat pulled Hope away from her examination and drew her attention back to the three males standing near the door.

"We should probably get going, we have a lot to buy," Hagrid murmured, his voice full of confusion as he tried to get a glance at the new trinket Hope had located. His attempts were cut short as Hope quickly placed the necklace over her head and dropped the pendant down her shirt so that it was invisible to the naked eye. Hope slipped through the door ignoring the questioning glances she was receiving from Harry and made her way back to the cart.

* * * * *

"I have some more Hogwarts business to attend to, why don't you two go and sort out your robes and I'll meet you back here as soon as possible?" Hagrid suggested, motioning to the robes shop which sat on the opposite side of the road. "Your letters have a list of the required uniform, so you two should be fine," Hagrid's voice was warm and deep as he sent a sympathetic smile to Hope when her eyes grew wide, and she slowly shook her head. Harry moved his hand slowly, attempting not to scare Hope, and entwined their fingers. Running his thumb along the back of her hand instantly calming her and allowing the giant to walk away without feeling guilty for having left the young girl.

Keeping one hand interlocked with Hope's, Harry led Hope across the street. He manoeuvred the shop door open before stepping inside the robe shop dragging Hope in with him as she had gone stiff, not wanting to enter the store. "Hope, everything's going to be fine, we're going to get our robes, and Hagrid will be back, and we'll continue shopping," Harry tried to comfort the frightened girl when he noticed how pale she had become. Although, it was hard to tell whether Hope had become a lighter shade of white due to fear or if it was merely her natural skin tone. You see, her once tanned skin had turned a pasty white colour throughout the years she was kept in confinement and her once soft and silky curls had become a stringy mess of filthy disgusting blonde strands.

"What can I help you two with today?" An elderly lady greeted the young pair as they stepped through the shop. Harry glanced around in shock and wonder as he spied tape measures wrapping around foam mannequins with pieces of fabric sewing themselves together. Hope kept her eyes locked on the ground as she pulled out her Hogwarts letter to ask for the correct equipment. Hope carefully opened her envelope, her eyes skimming over the acceptance information for a few seconds before she fumbled with the papers trying to find the equipment list. Without raising her head Hope managed to flick her eyes up for a moment, she was greeted by a gentle smile which was rapidly growing on Harry's face. Harry was watching with eagerness as Hope's eyes glided across the aged parchment. Harry's enthused expression tamed as he noted the young girl's mannerisms as she read. The way her delicate nose scrunched up, the way her lip was constantly caught between her teeth, and how her eyes kept lifting from the letter to glance around the room in fear.

Hope wordlessly handed the equipment list to Harry, silently shaking her head and glancing at the shopkeeper, Madame Malkin. After a few moments, Harry finally understood what Hope was communicating and simply took the letter and began reading. "First-year students will require: three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) and one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags." Harry finished speaking, turning to Madam Malkin with a bashful smile as he realised that she was staring at him with a humorous look.

"The first-year package then, sweetling," the shopkeeper asked. Her expression softened when Harry nodded his head slowly and Hope carefully moved until she was behind Harry's shoulder. "I just need to measure you quickly, if that's okay?" Malkin continued, adding the tag-question when she saw the young girl tense, her lids squeezing shut before she forced her eyes to open, her hands shaking as she looked the shopkeeper in the eyes.

Hope quickly averted her gaze away from Madam Malkin's, glancing at the floor. Her head lowered in submission as she nodded quickly, her body still and tense as the merchant pulled out her tape measure and carefully moved towards the girl. Within five minutes, both Harry and Hope had been measured with their clothes being worked on. Hope pulled out five galleons and cautiously handed them to the shopkeeper, watching as Harry did the same before the pair left the shop.

"Hagrid isn't back yet, we should get the next item on the list to save some time," Harry spoke, he seemed to be making a suggestion. However, his tone made it apparent to Hope that it was a demand. Hope, too petrified of punishment, just nodded, even though, in her head she was adamantly disagreeing. Harry grabbed her hand gently and pulled her down the street towards Flourish and Blotts, the local bookshop.

"We would like two copies of the books on this list," Harry confidently spoke, his manners escaping him as he tried to impress Hope with his maturity. Hope sighed quietly, a small 'please' escaping her throat causing the shopkeeper to offer her a small smile before turning to Harry with annoyance spread across his face.

"If you want those books, you can search the store and get them yourself," the shopkeeper's thick, gruff, Scottish accent was spat at the young child, who began to shake in his boots. Quickly nodding his head, Harry grabbed the abandoned letter from the counter before rushing off into the store to find the correct books.

"Excuse me," Hope's quiet, submissive, and shaking voice spoke up, and when the shopkeeper, Sam, turned around to locate the source of the noise, she jumped backwards, her shoulders drawing upwards and her hands moving to cover her chest in protection. "Sorry for disturbing you, I was just wondering if you had any books on the first wizarding war and the history of our kind."

"Of course, I do, if you follow me, I'll show you where we keep them," Sam smiled as he placed a gentle hand on Hope's shoulder. Only to swiftly remove it when she flinched and tried to shuffle as far away from the shopkeeper as she could. Sam walked up to the steps at the side of the small store and led Hope towards a small bookcase situated as far back as could be, Hope's nerves rocketed as Sam turned to face her, but they calmed when a kind expression spread across his face. "We don't have many books because it's not a time many people want to remember, but, I have a few."

"Thank you," Hope muttered, her head snapping to the stairs when she heard Harry loudly shout her name. She rushed for the steps turning back at the last minute and throwing a final desperate glance at the books before making her way back to the ground floor. In her haste to make it to Harry without making him angry, Hope hurried down the stairs and managed to trip halfway down resulting in her body flying towards the ground. Fortunately, before she hit the floor, Harry managed to slow her fall, causing her to lightly hit the concrete at the bottom.

Hope flinched, her eyes screwing shut and her head lowering to her chest as Harry pulled her off the floor. Harry used his thumb and forefinger her to raise her chin so that he was looking into her unsettled eyes before he spoke. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it." He uttered, his voice full of pain as Hope refused to look him in the eyes for longer than a few moments. Moving out of Harry's embrace, Hope walked towards the counter where Harry had piled their school books. A house elf was currently wrapping them in brown paper with some old, grey string holding it together, making them easier to carry. Hope pulled out thirteen Galleons and piled them neatly on the counter, grabbing her parcel and making her way outside where Hagrid's booming voice began echoing down the lane.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been searching up and down the lanes," Hagrid practically shouted when he caught a glimpse of Hope hastily leaving the shop, "I told you to buy your robes, not your robes and your books." Hagrid's voice was growing angrier by the second, causing Hope to begin retreating backwards slowly. Her shoulders hunched up as she backed away from the raging, towering giant until she hit Harry's scrawny, skeletal chest. His arms wrapped around her torso and his chin rested on top of her head, emphasising how small she was. She struggled against him not immediately recognising who he was. "Harry, I suppose this was your doing. You are so much like your father it's unbelievable," The last part of Hagrid's rant was angrily whispered, as Hope settled in the hug and Harry's eyes turned to steel with anger towards the giant.

"Yes, there's no need to shout at Hope if I suggested it," Harry spoke, throwing his eyes down to Hope, who had grown so scared of Hagrid that she was visibly shaking as she tried to bury herself in Harry's warm hold. "When we finished buying our robes, you weren't back so I assumed that if we went to buy our books, it would save time," Harry continued after a few moments of awkward silence, releasing Hope. She stepped away from Harry, standing at least a metre away from the pair. Far enough away that they couldn't easily hurt her, yet, close enough that she could hear what they said.

"Well, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me," Hagrid angrily muttered under his breath. His muttering was the volume of an ordinary person speaking, so the strange phrase still caused Hope to giggle slightly. "What else do you need to buy?" Hagrid tenderly questioned, taking the packages out of Harry's arms before holding his hand out to Hope who carefully placed her bundle in his palm. Hope pulled out her letter and handed it to Hagrid, who had to shuffle some of the parcels so he could read the list. "So, you need a pet and a wand. Well, there's only one place you can get a wand in Diagon Alley," Hagrid spoke after thoroughly reading the letter. He began walking through the street, leaving Harry and Hope to chase after him.

"Ollivander's," Hagrid announced, stopping in front of an old shop which was tucked in the corner of the street, the window frames were rotting with cracked and dusty glass filling them. The door creaked as Hagrid's large hand forced it open, revealing the vast, yet cramped, interior. A small mahogany counter was separating the front of the shop from the back, behind the worktop rows upon rows upon rows of precariously stacked strange rectangle boxes had been placed with a frail-looking wooden ladder leaning against one of the shelves. An interesting looking man rushed in from the back of the store, his silver eyes glancing at the two children, hesitating on Hope for a moment before locking on Harry and motioning him inside. "I'll just wait outside," muttered Hagrid's after seeing the small area inside and realising he would not be able to sit, let alone stand in the room comfortably.

"Mister Harry Potter, I wondered when I'd be seeing you in my shop," the shopkeeper, obviously Mister Garrick Ollivander, spoke. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in this shop buying their very own wands. Shall we try out a few?" Ollivander questioned, causing Harry to nod his head enthusiastically which elicited a small chortle from the shopkeeper. He walked to the piles of wands and carefully chose a few of them before bringing them to the front, placing them on the counter in front of Harry. "Get one out and give it a swish just to see how it feels," Ollivander explained. Harry grabbed the first wand box and practically ripped the lid off, grabbing the wand and wafting it lightly through the air. This continued until Harry had attempted magic with each of the wands in front of him and none clicked. Garrick walked to the back of the shop again and started searching before picking up a random box. "I wonder," he muttered, so quietly Harry couldn't hear him, and even Hope had to strain her ears to catch what he was saying.

The box was carefully, almost hesitantly, placed in front of Harry, who took the wand from the black velvet pouch that it had nestled its way between. Power filled the room instantly as the wand was grasped by its one true owner. The holly wand fit so perfectly in Harry's hand that it was almost impossible to imagine anybody else wielding such a weapon. Garrick was staring at the wand with an intensity that Hope had never seen before. His eyes were filled with fear and wonder as Harry gently flicked the wand fixing the broken lamp in the corner from his earlier attempts at magic. "Curious, very curious," Ollivander muttered, his tone dark and mysterious causing Hope to slowly move to the back of the small room. "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mister Potter, every single one." Ollivander continued when he noticed the confusion that had filled Harry's expression. "It just so happens that the phoenix whose feather resides in your wand gave one other feather. Just one other. It's curious, Mister Potter, that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Hope was shocked; everyone knew of Voldemort and the horrific things he had done, even the girl who had been locked up her whole life. The wizarding world refused to say his name, he was infamous and not for the right reasons. Nevertheless, Hope was unsure if Harry would know anything about the man who had murdered his parents, and her mother. "What was his name?" Harry questioned, his voice quiet as he felt the intense stare of both Ollivander and Hope. In Hope's opinion, everything happens for a reason, which means that Harry was destined to have this wand. However, this did determine Harry's future; he was either going to use it for good or for evil.

"We do not speak his name," Ollivander responded, stopping for a moment to look at Hope with a sad glint in his eye before continuing. "Remember this Mister Potter, the wand chooses the wizard, and with this wand, we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible yes, but great." The wandmaker spoke, sending shivers down Harry and Hope's spines while Harry carefully placed the wand back in the box and stepped away from the counter, wanting to put space between him and the wand. "Do not fret Mister Potter, the wand does not control your destiny; you control your destiny; you can choose how your life will turn out."

"I don't know how to control my destiny," Harry muttered, turning to look at Hope who was pressed against the stone wall as far away from Harry and Ollivander as she could be. Hope's terrified expression melted away to reveal a small sympathetic smile as she stepped closer to Harry and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. Her eyes and smile tightening as she touched him.

"Harry, Mister Ollivander isn't saying that you need to decide right this second, he's simply stating that the day to day decisions you make affect how you turn out in life. Most of them won't even be conscious decisions; they'll be the same choices that everyone else has to make." Hope softly spoke, her voice quiet as she glanced at the ground and blushed when Harry stared at her in shock as this was the most Hope had spoken since they met earlier that day.

"Aye, the girl is right Mister Potter," Ollivander agreed, glancing at Hope with mirth filling his eyes, "and let me say it is an honour to meet you, Miss Black." The two famous children of the first war had finally returned to the wizarding world, and they were standing in his shop buying their first wands. Hope blushed at his words, her gaze falling back to the floor. She tried to block out the confused stares from Harry and the optimistic, awe-filled expression that had spread across Ollivander's face. "Now, when you were born your father asked me to create a wand specifically for you, it might not be the right wand for you but would you like to try it?" At Hope's small nod, Ollivander reached beneath the counter and pulled out an intricate silver box. Branches were carved into the lid which was removed revealing the deep chestnut coloured wand that was nestled in the luxurious purple cushion. Ollivander reached into the box and cautiously removed the wand, placing it in Hope's open palm. With a soft swish, gorgeous blush and champagne coloured carnations appeared in an elegant vase on the counter, a small smile spread across her face as she performed the simple spell. "The wand is ten inches and made from Acacia wood, which is usually a wood that makes tricky wands. I assumed with the combination of your mother and father's magic you would be strong enough and subtle enough to wield it."

"It is beautiful," Hope spoke, spinning the wand in her hand and admiring the understated beauty of the craft, strange symbols had been carved into the wood covering most of the stick with a few inches left bear in the centre. "You said my father asked you to make this wand, why?" Hope questioned, wanting to know as much about her father, a man she never knew, as possible and if Mister Ollivander knew Harry's parents then maybe he knew Hope's parents as well. Garrick threw a look at Harry which caused Harry to slip out of the shop, moving to stand next to Hagrid as they both stared through the window, watching the old-man speak as Hope slowly relaxed in his company.

"Yes, your father wanted a wand that would be appropriate for you. While your father was a strong wizard, your mother was exceptional, Albus Dumbledore's daughter, one of the strongest witches I have ever had the honour of selling a wand too. The Dumbledore's are said to be the most powerful family of wizards and witches that have ever walked the Earth. Combining both Dumbledore and Black blood, your father assumed you would be stronger than both of them, so he asked for a wand that would complement your power." Ollivander paused, his voice cracking as he spoke of Hope's mother and his eyes teared up as he remembered the panicked father searching for his baby girl mere hours after he had lost both his daughter and wife. "The carvings on the timber are the same as your father's wand. Usually, I only use Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Hair, or Phoenix Feather for the core of a wand and it is typically hazardous to mix them. Your core is Phoenix Feather with a single strand of Veela Hair, your mother's hair. Because of this, the wand is more likely to remain loyal to you as its owner." Ollivander finished, placing the wand back in its cushioned box and handing it to Hope. "The wand is yours, free of charge. I knew of your father, and I knew your mother personally, she was a wonderful person, and I am very sorry for what happened to you and her, you both deserved better."

"Thank you," Hope muttered, tears welling in her eyes as she gripped the box tightly and left the shop, wiping the tears from her eyes as she turned to Harry and Hagrid, trying to hide her pain with a small grimace of a smile before she spoke again. "All we need now is to get our robes, buy our equipment and pick an animal."

* * * * *

Harry and Hope entered 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', Hagrid remained outside looking after the children's large collection of packages. They had previously stopped at Madam Malkin's robe shop to collect their finished robes, and they had bought the remainder of their needed items before going to the pet shop. "Welcome to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where we sell Screech, Brown, Barn, Tawny, Barred, and Snowy owls and all your owl needs." A very bored looking shopkeeper spoke as the small bell announced that the children had entered, the man wore a thick woollen jumper with some black jeans and a crimson tag with the word 'Tom' printed in bold black writing.

Harry and Hope began looking around the shop, searching for their perfect birds. Harry immediately found his pet as his eyes locked with a white snowy owl that had small black spots scattered across her back and wings. She was sleeping peacefully in her cage with her head tucked securely under her wing. The bird awoke roughly with a loud hoot as Tom carefully removed her cage from its stand and handed her to Harry along with the other items he would need for her care.

"I'm gonna wait with Hagrid; I'll see you in a bit," Harry spoke after paying for his items, reaching up to rest a hand on Hope's shoulder. He quickly pulled away before his hand could make contact, leaving Hope with a disappointed pit in her stomach which she tried to shake off as she continued to look around the store. In the corner of the shop, a midnight black screech owl caught her attention as its wings spread revealing the accents of dark and pale grey that were streaked through the feathers. Hope almost gasped when the owl's eyelids flickered open, and the bird's vibrant teal orbs met with Hope's dark ash coloured eyes. Hope hesitantly walked up to the birdcage and poked her pointer finger through the bars, stroking the silky, soft, smooth feathers on the owl's head. The shopkeeper watched on in amazement as the bird nestled into the young girl's small hand.

"You must be some form of miracle worker," Tom's voice sounded from next to Hope causing her to recoil in fear and hastily move away from the merchant. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just she hasn't let anyone touch her since we rescued her about four months ago, we think she's about six months old, but we can't be sure." Tom began rambling, trying to make up for scaring his first friend's daughter. "You look just like her you know, I'd recognise that face anywhere." He received a confused look at his words and quickly added on, "your mother and I were in the same year, in the same house as well, she was my friend. The bird is yours if you want, free of charge, what are you going to name her?" Tom questioned, wanting to know as much as possible about the girl.

"Sophia," Hope simply muttered, her voice low as she pulled out fifteen Galleons and place them on the counter as Tom moved around the shop gathering the appropriate equipment for the owl. He stopped in shock at the name and slowly walked back to the counter, putting the items on the top with tears in his eyes. Hope pulled out another five gold coins and placed them with the others as Tom packaged her items and handed them to her, placing the cage on the floor by her feet. "I can't not pay you," Hope murmured, pushing the pile of Galleons towards him before grabbing Sophia's cage and opening the door, turning around to say one last thing before she left, "my mother would have wanted you to have it, thank you."

* * * * *

After a long day of shopping, Hagrid, Hope, and Harry were relaxing in the Leaky Cauldron at a table in the corner, enjoying a refreshing drink whilst Hagrid and Harry engaged in enthusiastic conversations about the wizarding world with Hope tucked into the wall, glancing around the room with fear igniting the grey of her eyes. After almost an hour of in-depth conversation, Harry suddenly fell silent, staring into his drink with a sullen expression spreading across his face. "You alright, Harry, you seem a bit quiet?" Hagrid questioned, looking at Harry with concern filling his eyes.

"He killed my parents, didn't he? The man Mister Ollivander was speaking about, the one who gave me this scar," Harry responded, his voice timid as he looked at the shocked expression on Hagrid's face and the innocent façade that masked Hope's genuine emotion. "I know you know, Hagrid, you both do."

"I never expected this; I never thought I'd have to tell you about your parents. I don't know everything, I suppose no-one does, but it all started with a wizard," Hagrid's voice trailed off as he became lost in his thoughts, Hope nudged his arm bringing him back to the present. He glanced at Hope with a thankful expression, but he was saddened when he saw that she was staring intently at her hands which she rang together. "There was a wizard who went as bad as you could go. Evil. Worse than evil. His name was Voldemort," Hagrid shivered, his voice growing tight at the name before he quickly carried on trying to remove the attention away from the title, "anyway, You-Know-Who started to gain followers, some were afraid, but most just wanted power, and they got that power."

Hagrid stopped for a moment, wiping the tears from his eyes before he continued, his voice considerably quieter as he did. "They were dark days; no-one knew who to trust, you didn't dare get friendly with strange-looking folk. Terrible things happened, he was taking over, some people did try and stand up to him, but they got killed. Hogwarts was one of the only safe places left; most people say that Dumbledore is the only wizard that You-Know-Who was scared of," Hagrid's voice choked and tapered off as he nodded to Hope, silently asking her to continue the story.

"No-one truly knows what happened the night your parents died," Hope began, her voice dry and scratchy as if she wasn't used to speaking at a reasonable volume. "All anyone knows is that he turned up at Godric's Hollow, on Halloween ten years ago. He came to your house, and he killed them. The real mystery of the entire thing is you, Harry. He tried to kill you too, but something about you stopped him. Have you never wondered where you got that scar? That's what happens when you are touched by a powerful, evil curse and live to tell the tale." Hope finished, coughing lightly as she took a long sip of her water, she wasn't used to saying so much in one go and her throat burnt at the effort.

"Voldemort tried to kill me?" Harry asked himself, his voice quiet as he spoke but both Hagrid and Hope shushed him, glancing around to ensure that no-one heard him and Harry suddenly remembered Ollivander's words from earlier that day. "I'm sorry. What happened to him, after that night, I mean?"

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion, at that point, I don't think he had any human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, biding his time before he can attack again, but, I don't believe that either. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere, too weak to carry on, fighting for life because something about you finished him that night. Something was going on, something that happened that he hadn't counted on, I don't know what it was, but something about you stumped him that night, Harry and no-one's heard of him or seen him since." Hagrid explained causing the table to sit in silence for a few minutes as Harry absorbed the new information.

"Why does everyone know who I am?" Harry finally questioned, his eyes red and his voice strained as if he could burst into tears at any moment, hesitantly he added on, "why won't people say his name?"

"Gulping gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. You stopped You-Know-Who, but that doesn't mean people's fear has been eradicated. Some people are scared he could still come back, that he could regain his power," Hagrid answered Harry's second question before moving on to answer the former. "You saved the wizarding world that night, Harry, You're the Boy-Who-Lived, that's why everyone knows your name."

"Oh, I didn't know," Harry muttered, dumbfounded as he glanced around the room, his expression confused yet relieved as if questions he had been asking his entire life had finally been answered. "Why are you famous then, Hope? Everyone seemed to know who you were," Harry asked, but, when no answer came, he turned back to his drink.

* * * * *

"Have you got somewhere to stay until school starts. Hope?" Hagrid questioned, after taking the children to the train station and putting Harry on the next train to Surrey with his items packed away into his new trunk and the insistence that Harry would be fine on the train for half-an-hour alone and that he knew the way from the train station to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Harry still seemed a bit teary-eyed and confused as Hope and Hagrid waved goodbye to him, and Hope could only hope that the time away from the wizarding world would be good for him to process things.

"Hmmm," Hope muttered when Hagrid asked the question for the second time, after Harry left she tensed up in fear and was subconsciously moving further away from Hagrid causing Hagrid's heart to sink as he noticed her trepidation, he wanted to hurt everyone that had ever harmed such a sweet and innocent child. "Yes, thank you. I'm going to stay with an old family friend. I was hoping to surprise him when I turned up; it's been a really long time since I saw him. To be honest, I don't really remember him all that much, but my parents trusted him so he can't be that bad," Hope began rambling, causing Hagrid to smile when Hope caught his stare and averted her gaze, her cheeks burning again as she stared intently at the ground.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you again, enjoy the rest of your summer," Hagrid spoke, biting his lip to conceal a laugh when Hope's train pulled up, and she tried and failed to lift her new trunk. Hagrid carefully lifted the trunk, stepping onto the train and placing the trunk in the nearest compartment before saying goodbye and leaving the train.

* * * * *

Hope stood in front of the white picket fence that surrounded the quaint, stone cottage nestled in the outskirts of small town in the heart of Wales, it had taken three trains, five buses, and a short walk to arrive at the property, luckily, she placed a cushioning charm on her trunk, making it remarkably easier to carry. Gaining courage, she opened the small gate, stepped through and closed it behind her with a deafening click, she walked along the uneven cobbled path to the dark, rotting, ancient door and gently rapped her knuckles against the wood. The door swung open, after only a few short moments of panic, to reveal a tall man, with thick dark hair which was already greying in places, although the man himself was reasonably young. "Can I help you?" The man spoke, his voice cracking as he was not used to speaking much these days.

"My name is Hope Black, and I believe that you're my god-father," Hope responded, her voice quiet as she stared into the shocked expression of Remus John Lupin, maybe the only person left that she could trust. "I need a place to stay until Hogwarts starts," she muttered after a long period of awkward silence. Almost instantly, Hope was tugged into a tight hug; however, instead of fighting like she usually would, she simply melted into the hold with a genuine smile spreading across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Thanks for reading this chapter, chapter two is now done and uploaded, this is one of the longest chapters I've written so far for this book (I think), so please enjoy it.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	3. THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'THE LINE BETWEEN WHAT BRINGS US PAIN AND WHAT SUSTAINS US IS THINNER THAN YOU'D IMAGINE.' – KLAUS MIKAELSON

Hope frolicked around the quaint rural garden, tending to her herb area as she waited for the final coat of white gloss paint to dry. "Good evening, Mister and Missus Thompson," she greeted the elderly couple as they passed the house, bags of shopping hanging from their frail wrists. Hope had quickly gotten to know the neighbours; she went out of her way to help them and make sure that they had company, as she knew that Remus had never introduced himself to them. During her free time, Hope had been fixing Remus's cottage, creating a warm and cosy place that Remus could call home. She wanted to leave him with an abode that he would enjoy spending time in and a community that would help him if he got lonely when she went to Hogwarts. The sun was just beginning to set, and Hope was basking in the gorgeous orange and pink hues that were shining on the garden.

"Hope," Remus's voice sounded from inside, she heard some shuffling around, and her name was shouted again. Sighing, she pushed herself off the ground, swiping the knees of her blue overalls and entering the cottage. She slipped her shoes off and placing them in the vintage shoebox next to the front door before rushing towards the kitchen where Remus was attempting to cook dinner. "I was trying to make the stew that you made a couple of weeks ago, but I don't even know if the beef is cooked." Remus turned to face her, his eyebrows lowered in his semi-permanent frown, and his lower lip pushed out to enhance his natural pout.

"Move out of the way, I'll do it," Hope muttered, as Remus stepped away from the arguer she removed the burning wooden spatula from the heavy, metal wok which had thick chunks of beef sizzling away in the bubbling, spitting oil. "Can you go pick me some rosemary, thyme, oregano, and sage? There are labels in front of them so it should be easy; I'll need a couple of sprigs for each." Remus's heart sank when Hope shuffled away from him, moving as close to the cooker as she could without burning herself. After a few moments, Hope lifted the pan and tipped the now browned meet into the large red casserole dish that Remus had pulled from one of the off-white kitchen cupboards that lined the edge of the aged kitchenette.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few moments," Remus muttered, pressing a small kiss to Hope's temple before rushing outside not wanting to see Hope flinch in response to the peck. Hope had spent ten years in captivity with little to no favourable attention, and now Remus was trying to give her as much positive affection as possible. It was much harder for her to accept Remus's care than it was to accept his occasional touch. It had taken almost a month, but Hope had finally warmed up to Remus enough that she flinched less when Remus initiated the contact. When a stranger touched her, she clammed up and practically jumped away from the perpetrator. Remus's chest tightened when he thought of her years of torment and torture, Hope adamantly refused to talk about it, but he knew it was horrific. He could easily tell she had been burned and spurned in the past. He could see it in her grey orbs, which showed the fear and panic that her emotionless and impassive face disguised. He could see it in her small figure, a visible sign of malnourishment and torture. He could see it in her hands, which always shook and would clench into a fist as her body tensed.

Remus shook his head, trying to remove those thoughts from his mind as he slipped on his old dirty gardening shoes and opened the heavy front door. He pottered over to the herb garden and picked a few shoots from the four herbs before briskly walking back into the cottage, slipping off his shoes and entering the kitchen, passing the herbs to Hope. "Thank you," she muttered, taking the seasonings from Remus's hand and dropping them into the large dish. "It might not taste the same as normal because I cannot slow cook it for as long as I would like to; otherwise, dinner would not be until almost nine o'clock."

"Okay, are you all packed for tomorrow? I'm driving us down, and it's about a three-hour drive, but I figured I'd add an extra hour on for traffic, so we need to leave about eight," Remus spoke, waiting for Hope to protest the early time. He sighed when he realised that Hope would never disagree with anything he said, for fear of retribution, for fear of punishment.

"Yes, I packed a few days ago," Hope muttered her voice its normal quiet and subdued tone with a hint of silent resignation. She scrabbled to summon her courage before she spoke again, her hands fidgeting out of nervous terror, "you do not have to drive me to London if you do not wish to. I am perfectly capable of getting the train if needs be, I do not want to put you out." Remus's face became more and more disheartened as Hope continued talking. Every time it felt like they were making progress, they seemed to take another five steps back, and Remus would have to start all over again.

"No, listen to me" Remus began, ensuring that Hope's eyes were locked onto his before he continued. He sighed loudly when Hope could barely keep eye contact for a few seconds before she looked away. Remus spoke anyway, knowing that she was paying attention, "I want to be there on your first day of school, I want to wave you off as you begin your new life at Hogwarts." Remus paused again, watching as Hope moved around the kitchen, pulling two grey plates out of the cupboard and setting the table with stainless-steel cutlery. Hope filled a large glass jug with water and delicately placed it on the table along with two crystal goblets. Pulling out a large crystal bowl, she began to prepare a healthy salad to accompany the stew that was keeping warm in the oven. "I love you, and I want to be there for you tomorrow," Remus finally spoke again, waiting until the table was completely set before he moved towards Hope and gathered her in a tight hug. Inevitably, Hope tensed for a brief moment, but she quickly relaxed and wrapped her arms around Remus's midriff. She scarcely whispered the words back to Remus before she was released. With the promise that she would be by the car at eight, Remus and Hope sat down at the table to enjoy a splendid dinner.

* * * * *

At ten-forty the next day, Hope stood alone and scared between platforms nine and ten at London's King Cross train station. Minutes before, she had said a heartfelt farewell to Remus with the promise that she would come and visit him at some point during the Christmas holidays. Hope was praying that Harry arrived soon because she wasn't sure how to get onto platform nine and three-quarters and she desperately did not want to miss the train. After a few more moments of pure anxiety, Harry turned the corner and began walking towards Hope, his owl and trunk loaded onto the large steel trolley that he appeared to be having trouble pushing around. "Hi Hope, the Dursleys' left just a few moments ago. Although Hagrid never told me how to get onto to the platform and my aunt says it doesn't exist, do you know what to do?" Harry greeted, his hand pausing in mid-air as he reached out to brush his fingers against Hope's hand before realising that his touch might not be welcomed.

Hope began shaking her head, her heart sinking into her stomach as she started to believe that this was one giant trick, an elaborate set-up to punish her. As her panic began to overwhelm her, a large plump lady rounded the bend and started walking towards Harry and Hope with her enormous family trailing behind her. "Come on now; you wouldn't want to miss the train, would you?" The women spoke, addressing her family and ushering the eldest towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "You first Percy," Harry watched in amazement as three of the ginger children ran towards the wall and disappeared before his eyes. Hope kept her gaze locked firmly on the ground, not daring to look around at what was happening.

"Excuse me," Harry spoke, his voice quiet as he caught the woman's attention and continued to talk, his words rushing out before he could stop himself. "I was wondering, how do you get onto the platform?" Harry questioned, glancing at Hope, who still hadn't looked at the family. "It's our first time going to Hogwarts, and our friend never told us how to get onto the platform, so, we were hoping you would know ho-" Harry's long-winded ramble was cut off by Hope gently grasping his arm to pull him out of his shock.

The women laughed loudly, glancing at her husband with mirth in her eyes, "not to worry, my dear, it's Ron's first year at Hogwarts as well. I'm Molly Weasley; this is my husband Arthur, and our youngest Ginevra." Molly pointed to her family members as Ron waved at Harry, his nose stained with a bit of black muck. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared, that's very important. Best do it at a run if you're nervous. Go on now; do it before Ron." Molly urged, gently nudging Harry towards the barrier.

Harry looked around hesitantly, locking eyes with Hope who kept glancing between him and the barrier, before forcing himself to walk towards the wall, his pace increasing as he went. His stride reached its crescendo, as he ran headfirst into the wall and vanished mere centimetres before he hit the solid brick. Ron did the same thing, looking more nervous than Harry, as he reached the wall, screwing his eyes shut and running into the partition. "Do I know you, my dear?" Molly asked Hope, her voice warm and gentle as Hope shook her head, a look of pure fear crossing her face as Arthur stepped closer to her. "Well, okay then," Molly muttered, studying Hope and looking unconvinced, "it's your turn, I hope we see you again some time." Hope began to move towards the barrier, her pace never increasing as she simply moved through the wall, an air of control and authority surrounding her.

* * * * *

"Do you want some help with that?" A voice from behind questioned, startling Hope who turned around to meet the brown eyes of Fred Weasley. She subtly backed away, shaking her head but reaching a trembling hand out to point at Harry, who was struggling with pulling his trunk up the steps and into the train. "George, come and give me a hand with these please," Fred shouted, causing Hope to flinch harshly from the sudden change in volume. "Sorry about that," he muttered, his tone apologetic as he placed a gentle hand on Hope's shoulder causing her to recoil again. Fred's small smile dropped when he saw her reaction.

"What's up, Fred?" George asked, jogging over to his twin and chuckling when he noticed Harry tussling with his trunk. George carefully picked the trunk up and carried it into the train, placing it on the racks above the seats in an empty compartment that Harry had previously placed Hedwig's cage. George exited the train and walked back out to Hope, attempting to pick up her case, however, Hope quickly lifted it from the ground and stepped away from George, waiting until he had moved before rushing into the train. "Is she okay?" George questioned Harry, glancing sympathetically at the train door as Harry shrugged and slunk onto the train.

Molly and Arthur watched on as their children embarked the train, Molly observed with sadness as Hope flinched away from her sons and rushed onto the train. "Arthur, I've worked out how I know that girl," Molly spoke, turning to face her husband, who was staring at her with a look of confusion plastered across his face. "It's Sirius Black's daughter, the girl who went missing all those years ago. We need to write a letter to Dumbledore and warn him she's coming."

* * * * *

"Um, do you mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is full?" Ron Weasley appeared at the cabin's door. A shy smile spread across his lips as he waved at Harry and Hope and stepped into the carriage at Harry's enthusiastic nod, sitting down opposite the other boy. "I'm Ron Weasley, I met you on the platform," Ron re-introduced himself, holding out his hand to Harry, receiving a firm handshake in return. However, when he went to give Hope a timid greeting, Hope flinched and moved away from him, curling up in the corner of the seat. Her legs were drawn up to cover her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself, resting her head on her knees and closing her eyes, quickly falling into a pitiful sleep. "Who is she? Is she okay? Are you related?" Ron rattled off as soon as he was sure that Hope was fully asleep.

"Her name is Hope, we met about a month ago, and we are just friends. I'm not sure if she's okay, she flinches a lot and gets scared easily, I think something bad happened to her in the past," Harry explained, glancing at Hope when a soft whimper left her mouth. A sad smile spread across his face as he took in Hope's small and tight body language as if she were trying to protect herself even in her sleep. At least, with her new clothes, she looked less like an abandoned, kicked puppy, but her closed off, afraid appearance tugged at Harry's heartstrings, causing him to want to protect the girl, even if he knew hardly anything about her. When a kind elderly lady went down the train and offered the boys anything off her trolley, Harry pulled a large collection of Galleons from his pocket and bought the entire trolley.

* * * * *

It had been almost three hours since Hope had fallen asleep, tucked into the corner of the train, Harry and Ron were murmuring, their hushed murmurs filling the otherwise silent train compartment. The boys were currently munching on their sweet treats, enjoying each other's company and getting to know more about each other.

"I've got five brothers," Ron spoke, his tone showing both his annoyance and love for his family. "I'll be the sixth boy to go to Hogwarts, and I have a lot to live up to. My oldest brother Bill was the Head Boy and a Prefect and the second oldest Charlie was the captain of the Quidditch team and a Prefect, both of them had left Hogwarts. Now, Percy's a Prefect, and while Fred and George mess around a lot, they still get good marks, and everyone thinks they're hilarious." Ron's voice held a sad tinge to it as he discussed his family's accomplishments. "I'm expected to do as well, but even if I do, it's not an achievement because someone else has already done it. You never get anything new either, take Scabbers for example, he's been in my family for fourteen years, he used to belong to Percy, my robes used to be Bill's, and my wand used to belong to Charlie. I mean yeah, mum and dad give us as much as they can, but it still sucks."

"I'm sure it's better than being alone," Harry muttered, his tone wistful and sad whilst he remembered his lonely childhood. "And you got to grow up around magic, that must have been so cool, I wish I grew up in this world." As Harry spoke, Hope's whimpers increased in number and volume before she shot up, her chest heaving as she panted for breath and tried to recollect her thoughts. As Harry moved to ask if she was alright, Hope jumped out of her seat, grabbing her brown satchel from the floor and rushing away. "When she comes back, just don't ask," Harry told Ron, both of them staring at the door waiting, but, quickly glancing away almost ten minutes later when Hope walked back into the carriage. She had changed into her Hogwarts uniform; her thick smoke coloured knee-length stockings were nestled beneath her perfectly polished black rounded shoes with her pleated charcoal skirt coming two inches above her knees. A crisp white shirt was tucked into the waistband with her school tie fastened exceptionally neatly around her neck and the grey cotton jumper placed on top. In Hope's arms, she had draped her long, billowing black cloak, ready to put it on when they approached Hogwarts.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville's lost one?" A short girl, with thick bushy hair and two large front teeth, entered the cabin. Her tone was bossy and held a note of superiority as she looked ready to have a go at Harry and Ron when she saw the state of the carriage. However, she noticed the wand that Ron was now limply holding in his right hand and changed her tact. "Are you attempting some magic?" She asked, her tone snooty and stuck-up.

"I was just about to ask if Hope and Harry wanted to see a new spell, Fred and George taught it to me yesterday, apparently it should turn Scabbers yellow," Ron had a sheepish smile spread across his face as he lifted his wand, glancing around the room in embarrassment before he muttered the spell. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow," he flicked his wand but nothing happened, and when Hope saw that Hermione was about to belittle Ron, she sneakily pulled her wand from her waistband and gently moved it causing the rat to turn a vibrant shade of yellow.

"That's amazing, Ron," Harry exclaimed, he had seen Hope perform the spell, but, he wanted Ron to be more confident than he seemed. He watched as Hope flicked her wand again and the yellow colour died down leaving behind the natural wiry brown fur. "You have to teach me how to do that someday," Harry spoke again, staring intently at Hope, who shrunk under his gaze and tried to blend into the corner of the seat.

Hermione had been stunned to silence; she thought that the spell was going to fail and when it didn't she had no idea what to do. "Well, you two should probably get into your Hogwarts robes, I expect we'll be arriving shortly." Hermione muttered, beginning to leave the carriage before turning back around and staring at Ron, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and that was an impressive spell, which book did you learn it from?"

"I didn't as I said my brothers gave it to me, I wasn't expecting it work," Ron muttered, his cheeks reddening as he lowered his gaze to the ground before introducing himself. "I'm Ron Weasley, this is Harry Potter and his friend Hope," Hermione did a double take when she heard Harry's name staring at him in shock and awe but not saying anything to him, her shock grew when he motioned to Hope, who Hermione hadn't even realised was sat in the corner of the seat, her attention had been too fixed on Ron and his rat. Hermione left quickly, having to force herself not to say anything to Harry about his parents or his past.

* * * * *

Ten minutes later, Ron and Harry stood on the platform, waiting for Hope, who had remained in the compartment waiting until everyone had left so that she wouldn't be knocked or touched by anyone rushing to leave the train. A couple of minutes later, Hope exited the train, she had put her cloak on and tied her hair haphazardly into a ponytail, a look of nervous concentration was etched onto her face as she carefully made her way towards Harry and Ron, jumping in fear when Hagrid suddenly turned around to talk to them. "Hello Harry," he spoke, his voice loud as a laugh bubbled in his throat, "and hello to you to Miss Black." His tone softer and quieter, as he regarded the terror in Hope's eyes.

"Alright first years, listen up," Hagrid bellowed, his volume causing Hope to flinch backwards, her hand grasping Harry's in her panic. "You lot take the boats across to Hogwarts, so follow me." Hagrid led the large group of squabbling first-years towards the water, where at least fifteen boats were floating and bobbing gently in the port. "No more than four to a boat," Hagrid informed, causing everyone to scramble to get a boat with their friends and leaving Hope standing on the dock, with no-one to ride with. "You can sit in my boat if you wish," Hope looked even more afraid at this suggestion, so Hagrid quickly continued, "I'll sit in the front, and you can sit behind me if that makes you feel more comfortable." Hope hesitantly nodded, waiting until Hagrid had clambered onto the last boat before sliding in behind him, her hands gripping the wooden sides as she tried to stop them shaking. Harry stared over at her with an apologetic smile spread across his lips, the smile quickly dropped, and a pained expression took over when Hope looked away from him with tears glistening in her eyes.

The boats surged forwards, rounding a bend which allowed the castle to finally be visible to the students, who gasped in shock and delight as the windows gleamed in the starry night sky. The castle itself was gigantic, with towers and turrets scattered around it making it appear like a scene from a fairy-tale. "Duck!" Hagrid hollered, causing the children to lower their heads as they came up to a beautiful ivory tunnel which went under the enormous white cliff that the castle sat on, leading the first-years to a small rocky harbour, where they clambered off, watching in excitement as Hagrid banged on an old wooden door with his fists three times.

The door swung open revealing a tall, aged witch, who was wearing thick emerald-green robes as she peered down at the children over her half-moon spectacles. "Thank you, Hagrid," she spoke, her voice shrill, but warm as her gaze searched the crowd and came to rest on Hope, who had now moved so that she was standing next to Neville, a short, blonde haired boy. "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Chapter three done, I like this chapter, you get to meet Ron and Hermione; I hoped you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	4. THE SORTING CEREMONY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'LAUGHTER IS TIMELESS. IMAGINATION HAS NO AGE. DREAMS ARE FOREVER.' - WALT DISNEY

The emerald witch led the children through a long corridor and into a large entrance hall, stopping in front of a set of magnificent golden doors. Massive stone pillars lined the walls, reaching up for what seemed like miles before tapering off into elegantly carved volutes which adorned the four corners of the columns. The witch turned to face the ensemble of students before clearing her throat and beginning to speak, "welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. While at Hogwarts, your houses will be like your families. You will attend classes with your house, sleep in dormitories with your houses, and spend free time with your housemates in your house common rooms." She paused and peered down at the students, her eyes stopping momentarily on Hope's slouched and shaking figure before locking onto Harry.

"The four house are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Her eyes drifted towards a small boy with luminous bleach-blond hair, who was smirking at his brute friends. "The sorting ceremony will begin shortly," the Professor walked away, slipping through the heavy golden doors.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," the blond-haired boy stepped forwards, his lackeys falling in behind him as if they were his back-up. Mummers broke out among the other students as they tried to push each other out of the way to get a glimpse of the chosen one, Hope shrank back, her shoulders drooping even more as everyone's eyes turned towards them. "This is Crabbe and Goyle," the boy motioned to his two friends behind him, an evil glint alight in his eyes, "and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron let out a small snort at this, causing Draco to snap his head towards him, his eyes squinting as he fixated his glare on the redhead. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be Weasley." Harry stepped forwards to confront Malfoy, but Hope gently placed her hand on his arm, minutely shaking her head to deter him.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Draco snobbishly continued, his eyes raking over Hope before snapping back to Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you for the offer though it was most kind of you," Harry sassily responded, his eyes boring holes into Malfoy's skull. Hope's hand twitched on his arm, moving to form a fist as she tried to rein herself in. "I'm sure my friends will be more than enough." At Draco's answering scoff, Hope lost her control, stepping up to Draco she tried to get in his face; however, she was almost five inches shorter than Draco, and she only came up to his chin.

"Listen here, Malfoy," Hope hissed out, her voice low and quiet, allowing only Harry, Ron, Draco, and his goons to hear her words. Harry's eyes widened in shock when she continued, "you are just like your father, a pig so I would shut up about Ron's family if I were you. We both know that I could hurt you very easily and barely lift a finger doing so. If that is not enough incentive, think about your precious little family. The things I know about them could ruin you." Hope finished, stepping back into place next to Harry and lowering her head, her shoulders tensing while her eyes flicked around the room.

"We're ready for you. Follow me," the emerald witch, Professor McGonagall, interrupted Malfoy as he opened his mouth to retort, his flashing with anger and fear. The children entered the main hall, gasping as they glanced around, staring at the floating candles and the bewitched night sky that made up the ceiling. "Will you wait here, please? Now, before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

A tall, thin, gangly man stood up, his half-moon spectacles sitting askew on his long, crooked nose, his dark purple robes billowed away him, sweeping on the ground, and when he moved his high-heeled, buckled, cowboy boots became visible. His long silver hair and beard revealed his age as his voice cracked, a dry wispy sound which echoed through the hall, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First-years please take note that the Dark Forest is forbidden," Dumbledore began, his eyes flicking over to the Weasley twins as they sat with the Gryffindor house. "Also, our caretaker, Mister Filch wished for me to tell you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you," his tone was sombre as he glanced over the first-years, gazing at Harry for a few moments before his observation found Hope and a smile spread across his lips.

A small wooden stool was placed on the ground in front of the teachers. Atop of the seat, a ripped, frayed, dirty hat was perched. "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." The Professor scanned her eyes over the students, a knowing smirk spreading across her face as she looked at some of them. Professor McGonagall called out for roughly ten students before calling for "Granger, Hermione," while glancing down at the paper and enunciating the name in a clear, loud voice.

Upon hearing her name, Hermione began walking forwards; her hands clenched nervously into fists as she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down whilst excitement bubbled in her chest. She practically ran to the seat, her heart pounding as she forced the hat onto her head and waited as the hat made his judgement. The hat muttered a few unrecognisable phrases before announcing his decision to the hall. "Gryffindor," his choice made the Gryffindor table go up in cheers, Ron groaned and rolled his eyes as Hermione happily skipped over to her new house.

McGonagall went through the list, the number of standing students dwindling until there was only a handful of people left. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe had all been sorted into Slytherin. They were now sat with the rest of their house, spending their time smirking and glaring at the other students. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "there isn't a witch or wizard who went to the bad side who wasn't in Slytherin." Harry shivered, his smile falling and his face becoming grave and ashen as he awaited his turn.

A few more students were sorted before Harry's name was called out, causing everyone to gasp and silence to fall upon the hall. Harry cautiously walked up to the stool, gently sitting down and grimacing as the hat was placed on his head. The hat immediately began muttering, "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes, and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. Where shall I put you? Slytherin would be good for you." Harry remembered Ron's earlier words about that particular house and began quietly begging for another house, "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR." The small, hissing voice rose to a loud shout at the end of his thoughts, his voice echoing around the room as cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and the other three houses sulked. Harry shakily stood up, placing the hat on the stool and walking over to his house, sitting beside Hermione with one of the twins on his other side.

After Harry finally came back to his senses, there were three children stood in front of the High Table, Ron, Hope, and an unknown boy. Ron went first, quickly being sorted into Gryffindor causing him to relax as he walked over to his family. The unnamed boy went next, sitting on the seat with a sly smirk spread across his dark-skin. 'Blaise Zabini' was then sorted into Slytherin making his smirk spread as he strutted over to the Slytherin table. Hope was left alone in front of the teachers and students, she shrank into herself as she felt everyone's eyes watching her, judging her, her shoulders drooped and her hands wrapped around her midriff, trying to protect herself from the stares.

McGonagall looked between the young girl and her list of names a few times before shaking her head and walking over to the teachers. Hope gulped in fear as she picked up a few phrases of their conversation, "not on the list", "how did she get here?". Finally a "just sort her" from Dumbledore was heard, which half worked at relaxing her but in all honesty, just made her more nervous. The conversation must have lasted at least five minutes, before "Eliana-Hope Black" was called and she finally made her way up the steps and onto the seat with the hat placed gently on her head. Harry looked up in shock when her name was called as he had assumed her first name was Hope and to learn otherwise felt like a betrayal to him, for some strange reason.

"You have the heart and bravery of a Gryffindor, the loyalty and patience of a Hufflepuff, the wit and learning of a Ravenclaw, and the cunningness and the desire to achieve of a Slytherin." The hat spoke, his voice quiet and spitting in Hope's mind, he fell silent after this causing Hope's heart to race and palpitate as the time stretched on. "I do not know what to do, let the child pick where she goes," the hat finally shouted after almost four minutes of total silence. This one sentence made the entire school body, including the Professors, to gasp loudly in shock as they glanced towards Dumbledore in confusion for this had never happened in the thousand-year history of the school.

Dumbledore beckoned the young girl towards him, leaning forward in his chair with his arms resting on the arms, his hands were clasped in front of him as he peered down at Hope with love and affection in his eyes. He reached forward to place a gentle hand on her shoulder; however, she flinched backwards and moved away from him. The sullen expressions that now plastered the teachers' faces didn't go unnoticed to Hope, who offered them a small grimace of a smile as a form of mollification. Dumbledore scowled at the girl's reaction, before giving her a reassuring smile. At least, Hope presumed was meant to be comforting but reminded her far too much of her 'master's' smile and made her want to run from the room as her entire body tensed, keeping her glued firmly to the spot. "Okay, you need to pick a house to be in, do you know the four houses?" Dumbledore questioned, at Hope's hesitant nod he continued speaking, "well, which house would you like to be in."

* * * * *

Hope turned to face the students, catching Harry's hopeful eye as she glanced at the Gryffindor table before she turned to look at the Slytherin's. As her head turned, she noticed Harry's eyes drop and hardened as a scowl replaced his once soft features. At the Slytherin table, Draco's eyes held a glint of happiness and familiarity as if she wished she would join him. Blaise gave her a small smile and nodded towards the Gryffindors as if telling her where to go. "I'm sorry, mother," Hope whispered, causing Dumbledore's eyes to water along with McGonagall's, who was close enough to catch the child's words. Hope turned to Dumbledore and softly gave him her decision.

Dumbledore turned towards the students and announced "Gryffindor" in a loud, clear, booming voice that caused the Gryffindors to go up in cheers. Draco's smile dropped, and his eyes returned to their standard icy glare. Hope waltzed down the steps, towards her new house, who were cheering as she sat between Neville and Harry. Turning, she gave Harry a small smile before noticing the hateful look of contempt that was spread across his face and the disdainful glare that he was sending her way.

Harry saw the way that Hope's face dropped, and his heart immediately contracted, the scorn fading from his eyes as his brows raised removing the frown from his face, his orbs glassing over with unshed tears. He reached a hand out to apologise to Hope, but she flinched away before he could make contact and turned to Neville and began a conversation with him.

"I'm half and half," Seamus said almost half-an-hour later, "me dad's a muggle and me mam's a witch. She didn't tell him till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him," Seamus's last sentence caused laughs to echo from the Gryffindor house. Seamus turned to Neville and questioned, "what about you?"

"I was raised by my Gran; she's a witch by the way. Everyone thought I was a Squib for ages, kept trying to catch me off guard and see if they could scare some magic out of me. I got pushed off Blackpool pier once, almost drowned. It's fine though because when I was - um - eight, I think, Great-Uncle Algie was hanging me out of an upstairs window, and when my Great-Auntie Enid offered him food, he let go." Neville gave a small giggle at the horrified expressions that spread across his new friends' faces. "Don't worry, it was fine. I bounced across the garden. Everyone was so excited that I actually had any magic. When my letter arrived, my Gran actually cried, my Great-Uncle Algie was so proud he bought me my toad." By the end of Neville's speech, almost everyone had zoned out, except Hope who was still paying complete attention, a look of admiration and awe lighting her eyes up.

Harry was looking at the teacher's table with a thoughtful expression, his brows were lowered in contemplation. He locked eyes with Dumbledore, a small smile gracing his lips, causing the natural twinkle in Albus's eyes to grow even larger. Harry's eyes skated over the other teachers, recognising Hagrid, who gave him a beaming smile and a big thumbs up. Professor McGonagall was involved in a lively conversation with a small Professor, and finally, he recognised Professor Quirrell. "Who's that man talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry turned and asked Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect, unwittingly interrupting his conversation with Hermione, who sent Harry a terrifying glare as recompense.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, he's the head of Slytherin House as well as the Potions Professor." At Percy's words, Hope's head snapped up from where it had been down and locked on her food, which she was pushing around her plate since Neville had finished talking and she had nothing better to do. Hope quickly looked up at the dark-haired teacher, a smile finally gracing her lips as tears grew in her eyes. Severus Snape glanced up at the same time and nodded his head in acknowledgement. His face maintained its natural emotionless façade; however, Hope could read the happiness and joy in his eyes. As Percy described Snape's reputation in the school, Hope's eyes dropped back to her plate, memories of a small blond child and a tall man dressed entirely in black flitting through her brain.

Hope continued to push her food around, half listening to the conversations that were occurring around her. She didn't notice that the so-called 'dungeon bat' was slowly making his way towards the table with an almost gentle look in his eyes. Almost. The look hardened when he saw Harry sat next to Hope, his hatred for James Potter bleeding through his long-since constructed walls and making him hate Harry James Potter. 'Another Potter in the school, surely he'll be just as pompous as his father,' the thought swirled around Snape's head. Snape arrived at Hope's seat and gently reached forwards to tap her on the shoulder, attempting to attract her attention. Her harsh flinch caused Severus to retract his arm quickly as if he had been burnt. "If you would please come with me Miss Black, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you, as do I." Snape's tone was tender and kind which shocked the people close enough to hear him. Nodding with a timid hesitance, Hope stood from the bench and walked off, trailing behind the Potions Professor with her head bowed and her gaze lowered to the ground.

At the end of the hall, Dumbledore waited, ready to lead the pair through a small wooden door in the corner of the room. The door led into a small square room with three long, winding stone corridors leading away from it. In the centre of the room, a circular table had been prepared with a variety of hot beverages scattered over the table and a selection of sweet treats placed delicately on the marble table-top. Four delicate bone-china plates, with intricate floral patterns hand-painted on, something you didn't often find in the magical world, with a matching cup and saucer had been placed around the table, in front of four oak wood chairs. Dumbledore cocked his head in the direction of one of the chairs and Hope pulled the chair out, wincing as the feet scratched painfully across the floor. She hesitantly sat down in the chair, and she realised, with joy and happiness, that this chair had a perfect view of all four exits and entrances into the room. Hope watched as Dumbledore sat opposite her with Snape to her left and she stared at the other place in curiosity and confusion, just as she was about to question this mysterious place-setting the door swung open, and Professor McGonagall moved to sit in the spot on Hope's right.

"I fear it has been far too long since we last met," Dumbledore spoke after several moments of tense, awkward silence. At the sound of his voice, Hope's gaze timidly rose from where it had been locked on a teapot. Her head tilted slightly, resembling that of a puppy's head-tilting, as she tried to remember the ageing man who sat in front of her, however, when she couldn't she simply shook her head. "No, I don't suspect you would remember me; after all, you were only a tiny little baby when I last saw you. I have missed both you and your mother." The grandfatherly twinkle in his eye made Hope suspicious of his actual intentions as Dakota had told her that her mother and grandfather, assuming that was who this man was, had stopped speaking years before she was even born.

"Where have you been, Ellie?" Hope's head snapped to meet Snape's eyes at the sound of the childhood nickname she had been given. Hope and Severus watched each other for a while, Hope's eyes seeming to bore into the very depths of Snape's soul, the intensity of her stare almost overwhelming for the repressed potions teacher. The right side of his mouth seemed to curve upwards, seemingly forming what looked like a smirk to the other two professors; however, Hope could see the love in his eyes and understood he was smiling.

"I do not know, Sev," Hope answered quickly, hoping that her voice appeared truthful enough that the professors believed her so that she would not have to snitch on her only friend. "I would also wish to not speak of it, if that is okay with you, Headmaster?" Her inquisitive look moved to Dumbledore as she dared him to argue with her.

"Please don't call me Headmaster, when we're alone you may call me Grandfather." The Headmaster all but commanded, feeling jealous as he saw the natural affection that existed between his spy and his granddaughter. As she glanced into Dumbledore's eyes, she felt a light pressure in her mind as the Headmaster tried to read her thoughts and memories. Closing her eyes, Hope locked onto the foreign magic signature in her head and forced it out, both impressing and worrying Dumbledore with her power.

"Please, do not invade my mind Headmaster, I will tell you when I am ready." Although Hope's voice was low and quiet, the threat was visible for all to hear and Albus's heart sank at both the threat and the vocative that Hope stubbornly refused to change. Snape reached out to push a piece of her long curly hair out of her face, hoping he could calm her down; however, she flinched, her eyes screwing shut as she waited for a punch that never came. She hesitantly peeked one orb open, the grey seems to have intensified with her fear and noticed the look of pure heartache that had spread across Snape's usually emotionless face. "I am sorry; I am not used to such kindness." Although she was trying to pacify the adult's, her words only served to make them more upset as tears welled in both the snake and the lioness's eyes.

"You do not need to apologise; it's just you look so much like your mother. I couldn't help myself." Snape tried to explain and appease the young child, yet, his words had the opposite effect, and tears welled in the child's eyes, dripping down her rose-dusted cheeks as she took long hard blinks trying to keep them at bay.

"I am sorry," Hope choked out, the tears now streaming down her cheeks, creating rivers in their path of destruction. The adults became confused, not understanding the source of pain, but, wanting to alleviate it anyway. "If it were not for me, my mother would still be alive; you would still have her here." Before anyone had a chance to argue with the girl's statement, she had pushed herself away from the table, quickly left the room, causing the door to swing shut with a heavy echoing sound behind her. Ignoring the stares from around the Great Hall, she quickly walked back to her spot and sat down.

* * * * *

"Are you okay? What the hell happened in there?" Harry questioned, noticing the tears on her face. Hope did not answer, merely dropping her head to look at her food, causing Harry to feel even guiltier about his earlier behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Chapter Four done and dusted, hope you liked it. She picked Gryffindor (of course she did, this would be a really boring story if she was in any other house).  
> I write these chapters listening to the Very Potter Musical soundtracks because they're the best things ever. If you guys haven't watched them, do it, they're YouTube on Starkid, there's three of them. They are amazing.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	5. THE COMMON ROOM AND COSY CUDDLES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE TELL YOU, WORDS AND IDEAS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD.' ROBIN WILLIAMS

"Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." Dumbledore cried when everyone had finished eating, and the house elves had used their magic to clear the left-over food and scraped clean plates from the four house tables. Harry looked at the disappearing food with a sense of awe, at the sight of the magic, and longing, as he didn't know when he would next be allowed to eat that much food. Harry was used to eating the bare minimum at his Aunt and Uncle's house, so, when he had access to more food he stuffed his face until he couldn't eat anymore, just in case he was starved again. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," Dumbledore's loud voice brought Harry out of his thoughts and memories and back into the present. He glanced to the teachers and noticed their fixed, almost grimacing, smiles which had formed at Dumbledore's words. "Off we go!"

The entire school bellowed the words, the noise bringing a smile to Hope's face for the first time since she entered Hogwarts. She looked around the room, noticing that the Weasley twins were putting the most effort into the song. They finished the tune in a miserable, dull funeral march almost thirty seconds after the other students.

"Music," Dumbledore wiped tears of joy and amusement that had welled up as the song progressed from his eyes before continuing with his speech, "a magic beyond all we do here! Now, bedtime. Off you trot!" The Headmaster finished, a large grin spreading across his lips. "Prefects, please guide the first-years back to your house common rooms and make sure they're settled into their dormitories before going to bed." As Dumbledore finished speaking, four prefects stood, one at each table. Percy Weasley, Gryffindor, Gemma Farley, Slytherin, Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw, and Gabriel Truman, Hufflepuff, motioned towards the first-years. Waiting for them to assemble before they walked out of the Great Hall and towards their common rooms.

* * * * *

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories," Percy spoke as he led the group of rowdy Gryffindor's through the castle. Hope had lingered slightly, meaning she was right at the back of the pack of students, allowing her to see everybody. Harry and Ron were just in front of her, looking at the moving paintings and grand staircases in wonderment and admiration. "Do keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change," the prefect motioned to one of the stairways as the entire thing swung round to match a different corridor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Black," one of the paintings waved at the young girl. Inside the intricate golden frame, stood an ageing gentleman, who held a walking cane in one hand and a soft cotton dog toy in the other. A small black and white dog stood by its owner, panting and yipping as it waited for the doll to be thrown. The man threw the toy, and the dog took off running into several different paintings, disrupting the inhabitants of the frames. Hope shoulders rose to reach her chin and her head lowered slightly as everyone turned around to stare at her not understanding why the paintings would know the girl. "Spitting image of your mother you are, except those eyes, never seen eyes that look more like a Black's." Hope nodded politely and her shoulders relaxed in relief as Percy distracted the other students by pointing out some different paintings on the walls. Many of the children kept turning around to stare at the girl in confusion.

As Percy's tour drew on the students became tired, looking less interested, their feet dragging as they climbed up more staircases. Suddenly, the group of children came to an abrupt halt as a bundle of walking sticks floated ahead of them. Percy moved towards them, a look of pure bored annoyance spread across his face as he stepped towards the sticks just before they began throwing themselves at him. "It's just Peeves the poltergeist," Percy whispered, trying to calm some of the more stricken first-years. "Peeves show yourself or I will fetch the Bloody Baron." At Percy's threat, a small pop sounded in the air, and a little man with onyx black eyes and a large laughing mouth appeared floating with his legs crossed and the remaining walking sticks grasped between his hands.

"Ooooh, fun" the poltergeist cackled, "ickle firsties to play and mess around with." At the end of his sentence, Peeves rushed towards the group causing them to duck and scream as he laughed again. He stopped above Neville's, whose face had gone a sickly shade of white, head.

"Peeves, go away, or the Baron will hear about this; I mean it." Percy threatened once more, causing the childish poltergeist to stick out his tongue and disappear into thin appear, the walking sticks falling and clonking on Neville's head. "Watch out for Peeves, he only listens to the Baron, and he is a troublemaker," Percy warned the students before setting off again down the corridor.

"This is the entrance for the Gryffindor common rooms and dormitories," Percy spoke. He stopped by a painting of a large lady with ringlet curled hair, who in a rude, monotone, boorish voice asked for the password. "Caput Draconis" Percy responded causing the painting to swing open. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," Percy announced as the twelve first-years walked through the hole the Fat Lady had left.

The common room appeared to be warm and cosy, giving the area an almost homely feel, probably to help anyone suffering from home-sickness. A roaring fire crackled in the corner of the room, the heat being felt near the doorway. A sofa and chairs had been set up in front it, looking like the perfect places to curl up and read a book on a chilly winter's evening. Spread around the room were several tables and chairs, some had a strange-looking chess board on them which had red and white pieces, instead of the muggle black and white.

"The boys' dormitories are upstairs and down towards the left, and the girls' are the same towards the right. You'll find your belongings have already been put in your rooms. There are two dormitories for the boys and two for the girls, just check which room your trunks are in and pick a bed," Percy began. "You must be in bed by ten p.m. every evening, and you may not leave the common room until six a.m. Student's found out of bed will face punishment with either a loss of house points or detention." At the word punishment, Hope's spine straightened, cracking with the force, as she thought about the punishments from when she was a child although she relaxed when she heard what they were.

* * * * *

Hope discovered she was roommates with Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired girl she had met on the train and that they had an entire dormitory to themselves. The dorm was simple, yet, relaxing and calming at the same time. There were two four-poster beds with red curtains hanging around them, placed neatly on the beds was a pile of bed linen waiting to be prepared by the girls. The linen consisted of a thick duvet, two pillows, and a grey woollen blanket for warmth. The colour made Hope's skin crawl as she remembered the blanket she used for comfort throughout her childhood. Next to the beds, stood a simple wooden chair with a Gryffindor scarf and tie draped over the backrest waiting to be used the next day. Off to the right of the room was a large bathroom, complete with a bath, shower, toilet, sink, and plenty of storage space for their cosmetics.

Hope turned to Hermione, her fists clenched in nervousness as an awkward silence filled the room. "It is a p-pleasure to meet you again. I am s-sorry if my friends came across as rude on the train today." Hope stuttered through her sentence, waiting to be laughed at or ridiculed. Her eyes were downcast and Hermione, as oblivious to other people as she was, noticed her palpable nervousness and immediately wanted to soothe her.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry about them. Now that we're roomies, would you like to be friends?" Hermione questioned, both wanting to start the school year with at least one friend and not wanting to spend at least the next year living in awkward silence with her roommate.

"I would l-love to be your friend, please. Maybe we should unpack before we go to bed, so, that everything is easier to find in the morning." Hope stutter calmed down slightly as she got used to Hermione. "I am a bit of a neat freak, so I apologise if everything's always tidy." Hope continued, causing Hermione to giggle slightly before reassuring Hope that it was perfectly fine.

After their initial conversation was out of the way, they both set off to unpack their belongings. Hermione decided to leave most of her items in her trunk, only hanging up her school uniform and moving her toothbrush into the bathroom. Hope completely unpacked, stacking her parchment and books neatly away in the small cupboard under her desk with her quills and inks being placed gently on top of the desk. She hung her clothes carefully in her wardrobe with her other miscellaneous items, such as her hairbrush and hair ties, being put away in the top drawer of her desk. She moved into the bathroom, setting her toothbrush on the sink and her showering equipment in the small rack inside the shower.

After finishing, Hope checked the clock and realised there was just under an hour under until curfew. She rushed into the bathroom with her towel and pyjamas. Jumping in the shower, Hope quickly washed her body and hair adding a rose scented conditioner to her hair stopping her curls from becoming frizzy. After she finished in the shower, she chose to change in the bathroom hoping to avoid any unwanted questions about her weight or the various scars which scattered her body. Hope threw her hair into two loose French plaits, hoping to make it more tameable in the morning before brushing her teeth, hanging her towel on the back of the door to dry, and exiting the bathroom.

Hope slipped into bed less than a minute before McGonagall entered the room declaring it ten p.m. and turning the lights off behind her. Muttering a quiet goodnight to Hermione, Hope was asleep before her head had even properly touched the pillow.

* * * * *

Hope woke a few hours later, an anxious mess after a nightmare that had scared her down to her very core. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants, so loud that she was surprised that she hadn't awoken Hermione, who slept on peacefully, a quiet whistling snore escaping her. Hope slipped out of bed, knowing there was very little chance that she would sleep again tonight, and picked up a few blank pieces of parchment along with a quill, ink, and a pencil.

Creeping down the stairs and into the common room, Hope was thankful for the solid stone stairs as they allowed her to walk down them without creaking the floorboards and waking the other Gryffindors. Hope sat on the sofa in front of the dying embers of the fire, her legs curling underneath her. She thought about her family, remembering the disheartened expression on Malfoy's face when she chose Gryffindor. Her thoughts drifted to her father, and she decided to write a letter to him, praying to Merlin that Dumbledore would be able to deliver it for her. She selected a piece of parchment and began writing in her neatest font, thankful that Dakota had not only taught her to read and write as a child but to read and write as a pure-blood 'should' write.

Dearest Father,

I have managed to escape from the confines that I previously found myself in. I missed you and decided that it would only be appropriate to write to you. I am unsure as to whether you will be able to respond, however, if it is at all possible, I would very much welcome and treasure your response.

I know where you are and what you did that warranted your removal from society to such a place. Yet, my closest and most trusted informant has revealed to me the truth behind these allegations. I have never believed for one second that you have it in you to betray the people you love, especially not those people. I swear to you on both my person and my magic that I will free you and clear your name. I promise that we will see each other again, even if it is the last thing I do.

Today I arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and tomorrow will be my first day of lessons and tutelage under the amazing professors present at this school. I do have to admit that I am slightly nervous, nay terrified, about the outcome of my time here at Hogwarts as I fear that I may not be suitable for the school.

Harry and I met in Diagon Alley last month; he is such a kind and sweet child. His parents would be very proud. I do very much enjoy his company and hope that this is the start of a brilliant friendship.

The sorting hat did not know where to place me, so I was given a choice. I choose Gryffindor as it was your house, even if I do feel like I am betraying mother in some way, I also wanted to remain close to my new friends. There is Hermione Granger, who seems to be very book smart and gives me the impression that she could be a fantastic wizard. Ronald Weasley, the son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, he is the spitting image of his parents and his siblings from what I have seen of the other Weasley clan. Finally, there is Harry who is also in Gryffindor.

I met Headmaster Dumbledore today, and we had tea, with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, I do get a strange feeling about the Headmaster. He did make it seem like he was close with my mother; however, I heard that they had fallen out years before I was born. I was wondering if you knew why they stopped speaking, just out of curiosity?

Lots of Love,

Eliana-Hope Dumbledore-Black

P.S. I have never known if I have a middle name and I was wondering if you or mother gave me one? Thank you.

Once she had finished writing, filling up a foot of parchment, she placed it on the sofa next to her. She then wanted to draw her father a picture hoping he would enjoy it as he had probably lacked stimulus in the last eleven years. Hope chose another piece of parchment, picked up her pencil and began drawing, her pencil strokes creating a soothing noise in the silence of the common room. Forty minutes later, Hope had finished her masterpiece. Looking down at the drawing, she noticed the beaming smiles that spread across her friends' faces as they sat at the Gryffindor table enjoying their feasts. Hope could see many areas which she would improve, although, to anyone else they would think the drawing was a piece of pure talent. She decided to leave the drawing as it was because her eyes were burning with tiredness and she didn't want to ruin it. Hope stood, picking the drawing and the letter up as she went, and moved towards the wooden table about two feet away from the sofa were she gently lay the parchment down before moving back towards the sofa. On her way back, she accidentally kicked the table resulting in a loud bang causing her to curse under her breath as she sat down quickly, eager to have not woken anybody up.

* * * * *

Harry sat on the window sill in his dorm room, unable to sleep and gently stroking his fingers through Hedwig's feathers causing a low almost purr-like sound to escape the owl, when he heard a strange brash noise emanate from the common room below him. He stood up, careful not wake his roommates as he slipped Hedwig back in her cage, before going downstairs to investigate. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs he originally thought the common room was empty, however, upon further inspection, he found Hope's small figure sat on the sofa staring at the dying cinders of the fire. Feeling guilty about the way he had behaved towards her earlier, Harry walked towards Hope and cleared his throat, wanting to get her attention without frightening her and causing her to flinch, not knowing if he could handle it if she flinched away from him again.

"Eliana-Hope," Harry started once he had the young girl's attention as he moved to sit next to her on the sofa "I am so sorry about dinner, I didn't mean to be so rude, I was just hurt and slightly afraid. I was hurt because you didn't tell me your full name and afraid because I thought you were going to choose Slytherin house, please forgive me?" Harry practically begged, all but melting in Hope's stormy grey eyes.

"Harry, there is nothing to forgive. It is not that I did not tell you my full name, you never asked, and I am not the sort of person to go about dishing personal information for no reason." Hope began, feeling more comfortable around Harry than any other person in the last ten years, excluding Dakota, of course. "My full name is Eliana-Hope Dumbledore-Black. Anyway, I am not a huge fan of my first name, my mother chose Eliana so when people call me Eliana it is a painful reminder of her, but I do like when you say it." Hope blushed, her cheeks becoming the rosy red that Harry was used to before she rushed on to address the second part of Harry's statement. "My mother was in Slytherin, so yes I was considering it, but I could not leave the only friend I have."

"Oh, I should have just asked why you didn't tell me. I like Eliana-Hope too as long as I'm the only one who calls you it," Harry responded, blushing as well, continuing rapidly to hide both his words and the blush. "When you say Dumbledore do you mean the Headmaster, also if you don't mind me asking what happened to your mother?" Harry's voice was timid and cautious, not wanting to push Hope too far and cause her to shut down.

"The Headmaster is my Grandfather. My mother died when I was six months old; I miss her so much Harry. Please do not ask about it; just sit with me in front of the fire." Hope answered, the pink dusting on her cheeks darkening impulsively at her words. "I enjoy sitting with you."

"It would be an honour to sitting with you in front of the fire," Harry's soft voice spoke, his arms cautiously moving around Hope's waist; however, his fears were unwarranted as Hope snuggled into his hold, giggling lightly as Harry gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 'Her giggle and blush are so adorable; she is so perfect. I really like her,' Harry thought to himself, enjoying the tender moment between friends.

The pair spent at least an hour sat in front of the fire, cuddled together and talking about the most random things. Hope's mind felt so free and relaxed that her eyes began drooping of their accord when Harry noticed this he suggested that they should probably go to sleep, lest they be exhausted for their first lessons tomorrow. On Hope's way up to the dorm, she picked up her letter and the drawing to give to Dumbledore at breakfast tomorrow and kissed Harry quickly on the cheek, leaving them both flushing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Chapter five done and dusted - the re-write of this expanded it by four pages, sometimes I think people just need to stop me. Some cute fluffy moments between Hope and Harry which really warm my heart, awe!  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	6. THE FIRST DAY AND A ROBBERY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ONE DAY I'LL REMEMBER. REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED; THE GOOD, THE BAD, THOSE WHO SURVIVED... AND THOSE THAT DID NOT.' – BILBO BAGGINS

"Hermione, you need to get up," Hope spoke desperately to the sleeping form of Hermione Granger. For the last half-an-hour she had been practically begging her to wake up, but, Hermione was stubbornly sleeping causing Hope to become more agitated as time stretched on. "GET OUT OF BED NOW," Hope shouted her voice booming, resulting in Hermione waking with fright and jumping out of bed, a confused look spread across her features. "I am s-sorry, you j-just would not g-get out of b-b-bed." Hope's stutter increased a tenfold, her muscles seizing and tensing as she waited to be punished for her outburst.

Hermione noticed Hope's nervousness and lowered her voice to be soothing and calming, not wanting to lose her only friend at Hogwarts. "Thanks for waking me, I can be quite stubborn in the morning, you might have to shout every morning." Hermione laughed at her own joke, receiving a hesitant and quiet chuckle from Hope. Hermione glanced at the clock; her eyes widening when she saw it, "Blimey, I only have an hour, there's no way I'm going to be ready on time." As she began to panic, Hope placed a pile in her hands, a towel and her school uniform neatly folded and ready for use. Hermione sent Hope a relieved, thankful smile before slipping into the bathroom to shower.

Hope set about neatening up the room, making the bunks army style with the corners folded and tucked under the mattress. Packing hers and Hermione's bags, Hope stressed not knowing which books they needed but slipping their potions, charms, and transfiguration books in, knowing that they could always come back to the dorms if they needed different books. She added a carefully sealed bottle of ink, a stack of parchment, and a few quills just in case. After making sure she was prepared for the day, Hope removed the loose plaits from her hair and combed through the thick locks with her fingers, taming her now wavy curls as she went.

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom, furiously rubbing her hair with a towel trying to dry and manage it. Hope brushed past her, cautious not to accidentally touch her, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finished Hermione was still trying to dry her hair, so Hope motioned to the seat in front of Hermione's desk, and the other girl clunked down, her lower lips moving to form a pout. Hope said a few words under her breath and Hermione's hair was just as dry as before she showered. Grabbing a hair tie, Hope gathered Hermione's hair and pulled it up into a messy ponytail before pulling a few hairs loose at the front and declaring her ready. Hope handed her friend her school bag and began to leave the room before remembering the letter she had written the night before. Folding the letter into thirds with the drawing inside, Hope poured a small amount of the wax she had purchased and gently depressed it with the Black family crest stamp she had.

Hermione grabbed Hope's arm, ignoring the small flinch that resulted, and began walking down the stairs to the common room, where Harry and Ron were sitting at one of the tables playing Wizard's chess and waiting for the girls. "Good morning, how are you?" Hope questioned, a genuine smile spreading across her face as she pressed a small kiss to Harry's cheek. Receiving a few murmurs in response and a determined look from Hermione, which told her that she would be explaining herself that evening before bed, Hope grasped Harry's hand and made her way out of the common room.

* * * * *

The four students walked down to the Great Hall, with Hermione and Ron rushing ahead out of hunger and Harry and Hope walking at a more controlled relaxed pace, looking around and exploring the school in the light of day. They entered the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few moments later, Hope noticed Neville walking in looking lost and unsure. She waved over at him, gesturing for him to come and join them. "He does not have any friends, H, and he seems like a decent person, so I am going to become his friend." Hope explained when she saw the questioning looks Harry was sending her way. "Hi Neville, did you sleep well?" Hope asked once Neville had walked over and sat down next to her. After this, the pair started an easy conservation, knowing that they would easily become good friends.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione served themselves their breakfast and stuck in, eating with rigour, enjoying the taste of their food. Neville only took a piece of toast and some cereal while Hope was nibbling on a dry triangle of toast. "I will right back," Hope announced, her voice the same quiet, gentle tone the trio was growing used to. Hope walked to the end of the hall and started talking to Dumbledore, handing over a piece of parchment before turning back down the hall with a smile larger than life on her lips. On her way back down the hall, Hope walked past Professor McGonagall, who was handing out the Gryffindor timetables, and politely asked for the golden trios, her own, and Neville's.

"We have all our lessons together, even free periods. This morning we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall." Hope told the table after studying their lesson plans, earning three very excited smiles. "I got yours for you as well, we have the same lessons." Hope passed Neville his timetable and softly smiled at him when she received a nervous look in response. "If you are finished, do you want to walk to class with me?" Hope questioned, glancing down and looking just as worried as Neville at the thought of being rejected.

"Thank you, I would love to walk to class with you," Neville answered, his voice timid and awkward as he stood up, grabbing his bag and walking off with Hope towards the Transfiguration classroom. "What were you talking to Professor Dumbledore about? Is everything okay?" Neville said, worried about his new friend.

"Oh, everything is fine. The Headmaster is my grandfather, and I was just asking him to send a letter to my father as we have not spoken in a while. It is a long story, I will tell you some other time." Hope smiled, thankful that Neville did not push and demand answers.

The pair arrived at the lesson almost ten minutes early, meaning that they could choose any seat they wanted. They sat in the middle row, halfway down the classroom, knowing that they could avoid the teacher's questions, and pulled their equipment from their bags. Hermione walked in almost five minutes later and sat on the very front row, right in front of McGonagall's desk.

McGonagall walked into the classroom an air of superiority and gracefulness surrounding her, causing the students to look her in awe and admiration. "Where are Mister Potter and Mister Weasley?" The Professor questioned, after taking the register and noticing that neither of them was there, she glanced at Hope, but a small shake of the head told her everything she needed to know. McGonagall began teaching, not stopping the lesson simply because two students decided not to show up on time.

Ten minutes later the class heard rushed, hurried footsteps echoing down the hall outside the classroom. Many of the students smirked, including Hermione, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan, knowing that the pair were going to be in deep trouble. McGonagall transfigured into a cat and jumped onto her desk, ready to scare the naughty schoolboys.

"Whew! We made it!" Ron announced as the pair opened the door and walked into the classroom, noticing that the Professor was not already teaching. They didn't realise that the other students were already writing down some information from the board. "Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" After Ron spoke again, McGonagall leapt from the desk, transforming back into a human halfway through the air. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment, Mister Weasley," McGonagall responded, not an ounce of amusement in her voice as she stared down the two students. "Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mister Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time," the emerald witch deadpanned, her last sentence causing Hope to laugh, earning a glare from Ron causing her to sink further into her seat as Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach in retaliation.

"I'm sorry, Professor. We got lost." Harry timidly told the Professor, who had no care for excuses merely motioning towards the empty row of chairs next to Hope. The boys slunk into their seats, embarrassment written across their faces.

"Then perhaps a map?" McGonagall sharply retorted before turning back to the class and continuing with her lecture about the basics of transfiguration. Fifty minutes later the lesson ended and everyone began packing their belongings away. "Miss Black could you stay behind for a few moments please," McGonagall ordered, causing everyone to turn and stare at Hope again, who nodded and sat back down in her seat. Neville promised to save her a seat in Potions and walked out of the room, taking Hope's bag with her so that she would be ready to learn once she came to the next class. "I just wanted to check how you were settling in after everything in yo-" Neville heard the Professor ask, her voice getting quieter as he walked away, dying out before Neville could hear the end of the question as he turned the corner towards the staircases.

* * * * *

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hope heard Professor Snape question, Harry, as she slipped into the classroom eight minutes later, trying not to draw attention to herself. When Harry shook his head in confusion, the Professor continued. "Where Mister Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" The potions professor ignored Hermione, whose hand kept rising into the air, knowing the answers to the Professor's questions and becoming frustrated as she was not allowed to answer. "You don't know? Let's try again. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hope wanted to take the attention away from Harry and decided to speak up, answering the Professor's questions, her voice quiet and soft but still heard as the entire class had gone silent when the Professor started speaking. "Mixing powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood creates a sleeping potion so potent it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is typically found in the stomach of a goat and can cure most poisons. There is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same thing, also known as aconite and it is said to be poisonous to werewolves."

"Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mister Potter?" Snape sarcastically rhetorically asked Harry, turning to Hope and studying her with a watchful eye. "Where have you been Miss Black and why do you think it is acceptable to turn up to my lesson late?" Hope handed a small slip of paper to the Professor, who read it and raised his eyebrows in response, looking at the neat handwriting of Professor McGonagall excusing the girl from her tardiness. "Very well, find your seat and write down what is written on the board." The Professor spoke, shocking the students as he didn't punish her for speaking out of turn.

The lesson continued with both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors sitting in total silence not wanting to incur the wrath of Professor Snape. "Miss Black stay behind, we need to talk." Professor Snape spoke after dismissing the other students, this earnt Hope smirks from the Slytherins and sympathetic glances from the Gryffindors, after promising to meet Harry and Ron at their next lesson in a moment. "How did you happen to know the answers?" They heard the Professor ask but were unable to hear Hope's response as the door swung shut behind them.

* * * * *

A few Hope walked through the corridors, nodding politely to the Professors and brushing past Blaise Zabini with a knowing smile on her face as he stared at one of the other students across the corridor, causing him to blush as she kept walking, smiling at Neville who crossed her path as she headed towards the Great Hall for a spot of lunch. She entered just as the owl's brought the daily mail in with them. As she reached Harry, he had ripped open his letter and was reading from the newspaper that Ron had been given by his family. Harry was shocked to find that the pictures moved similar to the paintings on the walls. "What did you get?" Hope asked, sitting down next to Harry and grabbing a light sandwich for her lunch. Harry handed her his letter, and when Hope glanced down, she could barely read the scruffy and almost illegible scrawl that had been scribbled across a piece of parchment.

Dear Harry,

I know you have Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid.

Harry had just sent his response off, affirming that he would see Hagrid later on the next day before turning to Hope. "Do you want to come and visit him with me? I'm sure he'd love to talk to you as well." Harry questioned, not wanting Hope to feel left out.

"I cannot, I have to go speak to Professor Binns tomorrow at three to make up for the work I missed when speaking with Professor Snape the other day, sorry. You could always take Ron." Hope suggested, turning to Ron who was nodding happily, enthusiastic and excited about meeting the half-giant groundskeeper.

"Hey guys, somebody broke into Gringotts," Harry announced after reading the front cover of the newspaper. "Listen 'Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins while acknowledging the breach insist nothing was taken. The vaults in question are vault number seven-hundred and thirteen, which had been emptied earlier that very same day and vault seven-hundred and fourteen, which had also been visited earlier that day.'Those were the vaults we went to, weren't they? That's very curious." Harry looked towards Hope, who nodded in affirmation, confirming that they were the same vaults. "Why wouldn't they steal anything for your vault, it was full of money and gems? What could they have wanted, Eliana-Hope?"

"Keep your voice down, H, not everyone needs to know how much money I have," Hope reprimanded, causing Harry to blush and look down at the newspaper in embarrassment. "They wanted this." Hope's voice lowered, making sure only her friends could hear what she was saying. At the end of her sentence, she slowly rolled her sleeve up to show off a teardrop bracelet before pushing her sleeve down and reaching down her top to reveal the matching necklace that she had picked up from her vault when she went to Gringotts with Harry and Hagrid.

"What kind of crystal is that? Why would any want to steal it? What does it do?" Hermione questioned rapidly, wanting to know everything she could about the jewellery as she hadn't read about it in any of her books.

"They are not crystals; they are teardrops from the first unicorn. Legend states that as the first unicorn died it shed six tears and as it took its final breath the tears solidified and were later turned into jewellery. They use to belong to my mother, so it would make sense if they were left in my parents' vault, vault seven-hundred and fourteen, however, the bracelet was given to me as my mother died and I got the necklace from the vault before anyone could steal it." Hope began explaining, continuing when she saw the trio's confused faces.

"It is said that the tears of the first unicorn would make the owner immortal. Obviously, that is not true as no person can truly be immortal. However, the real power behind the tears is unknown, but it is powerful magic that I have been told to protect with my life," Hope's voice was quiet and soft with an undercurrent of harsh acceptance as she spoke of her mother. "I should get going, I promised Neville I would sit next to him in Herbology today." Hope stood up from the table, grabbing her bag and walking towards Neville, touching his shoulder lightly, causing him to stand up and walk off with Hope, making her laugh as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Thanks for reading the chapter, chapter six done, they've had their first lessons, and I explained the necklace. Please enjoy the chapter.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	7. QUIDDITCH AND MIDNIGHT DUELS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'IN THE END, WE ONLY REGRET THE CHANCES WE DIDN'T TAKE.' – LEWIS CARROLL

Neville and Hope walked onto the grassy field, the glass squelching under their feet with the moisture from the early morning dew, nervous yet excited for their first mandatory Quidditch practice. Neville had grown up hearing stories about Quidditch from his family, whereas Hope had only learnt about the sport when she came to Hogwarts. This lack of experience made her enthusiastic for the lessons because it meant that she could finally learn something new at Hogwarts. Her other lessons had proved to be quite dull and useless as she already knew the spells and potions that they were being taught.

"There is no need to be so nervous, Nev. Madame Hooch is going to be there the whole time, nothing bad can happen to you." Hope tried to reassure Neville when she noticed how shaky his hands had become and how pale his complexion had turned as they neared the two neat rows of scruffy broomsticks.

"Good afternoon class," Madame Hooch announced a few minutes later when she entered the area. She smiled when she noticed that both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were standing behind a broomstick, looking ready for the lesson. "Everyone, step up to the left of the broom." Hooch instructed becoming frustrated when everyone was messing around with their friends instead of taking the lesson seriously. She gently smiled at Hope, Neville, and Hermione who had all followed her commands. "Hurry up, or I'll start deducting house points," she spoke again, her voice slightly louder scaring the rest of the students, who moved quickly to stand next to their broom. "Now, place your dominant hand over the broom and say up."

Harry and Draco's brooms immediately shot into their hands, a smug smile spreading across Draco's face and a shocked expression appearing on Harry's. Hermione was trying her hardest to make her broom rise, saying the demand in her clearest loudest voice, yet, the broom was merely wriggling around on the floor, tormenting her. Hermione became more frustrated as the time stretched on not understanding why the broom wasn't rising. She wasn't used to not knowing the answer, and she hated it, almost as much as she hated the idea of failing this lesson. Ron was having a similar problem, however, when his broom finally moved, only the handle came off the floor, smacking Ron in the forehead. The Gryffindors laughed as Ron's hand came up to rub the reddening mark, and his other hand grabbed his broom before it could fall back to the ground.

Hope looked over to Neville and gave him a sympathetic smile when she noticed that his broom wasn't even moving around on the floor. "You're commanding it, you need to ask it," Hope whispered trying to help. She slowly raised her left hand, causing the broom to fly straight into it without the need for any words when Neville looked down at her broom in irony. Neville hesitantly raised his arm, muttering the word under his breath, his tone taking on a slightly pleading aspect as the broom rose off the floor and into his hand.

"Once you've got a hold on your broom, I want you to mount it. Don't forget to grip it tight or you'll be sliding off the end," the Professor informed the class causing everyone to rush and straddle their brooms before awaiting their next order. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to push off the ground, hard. Hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly before touching back down to the ground." The class made a small noise of surprised eagerness as the Professor raised her whistle to her pursed lips, ready to blow.

Neville's broom shot from the ground before the ringing of the whistle stopped echoing around the field. Slowly rising, Neville's face became a mirage of scared fear as Hooch demanded that he return to the ground, trying to assert power and control over the situation. She quickly realised that Neville had lost complete control over his broom as he swooped through a tunnel and into a different area. The other students followed after him, gripping their brooms tightly as if afraid that the same would happen to them. Hope was at the front of the group wanting to reach her friend, worried for his safety. The ensemble of students emerged on the other side of the tunnel just in time to see Neville smack into the ground, a loud crunch sounded followed by a small whimper from Neville.

Hope rushed over to Neville, placing a sympathetic arm around his shoulders and giving him a gentle smile, calming his nerves, when he continued to whimper in pain. Hope glanced down at his arm, seeing the strange angle his arm was bent at. "I think his wrist is broken, Professor," Hope muttered as Madame Hooch ran over to them, her voice quiet so that Neville couldn't hear her concerns.

The Professor used gentle hands to inspect also coming to the conclusion that the young boy had broken his wrist. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mister Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand?" Hooch turned to address the crowd, her voice angry, "if I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him," Draco's arrogant voice sounded as soon as the Professor was out of earshot. Hope whirled around, her lips curled into a snarl as she faced Malfoy. Ignoring the teacher's commands, Draco jumped on his broom, swooping into the air and hovering about eight feet from the ground before turning back to the people on the ground and speaking again. "I think I'll leave this somewhere for him to find. How about I put it on the roof? Or in a tree?" Hope cocked a leg over her broom and chased after him. Closing her eyes, Hope avoided looking at the ground, merely basking in the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair for a few moments. Her eyes snapped open as Draco called out to further torment, Harry. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Snapping into action, Harry quickly mounted his broom, his eyes set in a determined scowl as he tracked Draco and Hope's movement as they darted around the field. "Give it back, Malfoy," she spat out, catching up to Draco and becoming level with Hope. She gave him a slight smirk as Draco stopped in front of them, throwing the ball in the air before grasping it superciliously as it fell back down. "If you don't, I'll knock you off your broom," Malfoy's eyes hardened with Harry's threat, his smirk becoming more fixed. Harry darted forwards, intending to knock Draco off. He became confused when Draco flipped until he was hanging upside down on the broom. To Draco's disappointment, he looked at his hand only to notice that it was in fact empty.

Hope had predicted what Draco was going to do and swooped under his broom, removing the Remembrall with deft fingers. Draco's eyes narrowed as his hands gripped his broom and he leant forward as if he were about to shoot forward and attack. Thinking quickly, Hope sent a wink to Harry before throwing the ball as hard as she could, causing it to fly out of her hand and begin sailing down the pitch. Harry scurried after it, a look of nervous concentration on his face as he went, catching the ball moments before it smashed into a window. Unfortunately for the pair, Professor McGonagall had witnessed the entire thing. After watching Hope quickly think through her options before throwing the ball and Harry's almost perfect catch, her mind was made up, and she rushed out to the practice area.

"Potter! Black!" She yelled out as she reached the field, shocking the pair who were being congratulated by the Gryffindor housemates and glared at by the sulking Slytherins. "Follow me. The rest of you wait here and don't you dare let me see a single one of you on your brooms." McGonagall's voice boomed across the grounds, silencing the children quickly, causing scared expressions to become plastered across their faces. Hope's heart dropped into her stomach as she walked through the group of student, one of the Slytherin's tripping her as she went, a smirk lining his lips. He was silenced when a different Slytherin caught her, not caring that he was being stared at in astonishment by both houses.

* * * * *

"Potter, Black, this is Oliver Wood, head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." McGonagall introduced the pair to a tall dirty-blond haired boy she had pulled out of Professor Quirrell's classroom. This caused Harry and Hope's dread to change to confusion as they smiled at the other student. "Wood, I have found you a new Seeker. I just watched him catch a ball that was thrown across a five-hundred-foot pitch, not even Charlie Weasley could have done that in his first-year."

Oliver and Harry quickly became involved in an animated conversation while Hope stood on the side-lines not understanding what was happening. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall," Hope started, her voice fading when all three people turned around to face her, "why am I here? Are you going to expel me?" Hope's throat lurched when she thought about leaving the only friends she had. Her hand clenched around the Remembrall out of nervousness and fear. Harry had handed it to her as they walked through the castle knowing that she would prefer to give it back to Neville in person.

"Of course I'm not expelling you, Miss Black," the Professor began, looking at Hope with pitiful sympathy as Hope's shoulders slumped out of relief before continuing. "I'd hoped you'd become the new Gryffindor chaser, that is if you're still looking for one Mister Wood? From what I've seen she's just as good as her father, maybe better." Hope looked up in shock, not knowing that her father had previously played Quidditch, wanting to find out as much about him as possible.

Professor McGonagall was practically buzzing with excitement as Oliver offered to train the pair this Saturday, promising they'd be ready for the first match the following month. She knew that she would finally have a chance to beat Professor Snape and the Slytherin team, the seven-time competition winners. "I'm going to go check on Neville and give him this back." Hope told Harry after their conversation with the Professor and Mister Wood had ended, waving the Remembrall in the air to show her point. "I'll see you at dinner in about ten minutes," Hope finished, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek in affection.

* * * * *

"Hey, Nev, how are you?" Hope questioned, walking into the Medical Wing, smiling at Madame Pomfrey with thanks. She noticed that Neville was lying on one of the stretchers, his wrist looking much better with a simple bandaged wrapped around it to stop him agitating the wound any more.

"I'm fine, Miss Pomfrey gave me some medicine and my arm was better in less than a minute," Neville said, amazed at the rate of the healing in the magical world. "I'm really sorry about ruining the Quidditch lesson." Neville's voice was apologetic as he smiled timidly at Hope, who simply laughed.

"You didn't ruin it, Nev, you made it better. Well, not for you obviously," Hope backtracked, still chuckling slightly causing Neville to become more and more confused. "Malfoy stole your Remembrall, and he wouldn't give it back, so, Harry and I chased him on our broom. McGonagall saw us and put us on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Hope explained, jumping on the bed next to Neville. Hope felt so comfortable around Neville that her language and stance finally relaxed, surprising Neville as she had been so tense throughout the start of term.

"That's awesome, El. Thank you for helping me and coming to see me, but, you really didn't have to," Neville tried to argue with Hope; however, he stopped once Hope pulled his grandma's present out of her robes and handed it to him. "Thank you so much for this. I won't forget it and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come and find me."

"We're friends, Neville, of course, I'd chase after Malfoy for you. To tell you the truth, it was more fun than I was expecting." Hope responded, causing Neville to blush while relishing in the fact that he finally had his first real friend. "Are you free to go because it's dinner and I was hoping you'd sit with me?" Neville shrugged, not knowing the answer. "Miss Pomfrey, is Mister Longbottom free to go because it's dinner time and we're both starving?"

"Yes dear, just make sure he doesn't overexert that arm any time soon, he's going to be very tender for the next few weeks." Poppy Pomfrey attempted to put a gentle hand on Hope's shoulder; however, she flinched away harshly still not liking physical contact from strangers. A disheartened smile spread across Poppy's lips, remembering the lecture Dumbledore had given to all of the teachers. He ensured that they wouldn't touch Hope, not knowing what had happened during her childhood and not wanting to trigger any bad memories. Neville and Hope quickly left the Medical Wing and made their way towards the Great Hall.

* * * * *

"Well done Harry," Fred and George spoke, their voices happy and enthusiastic as Hope and Neville walked over to the golden trio and sat beside them, looking at the twins in wonder. "You too, Hope. Wood's just told us!" This statement just caused Harry and Hope to become more confused, not understanding how the twins could know when they were told to keep it secret. "We're on the Quidditch team too, we're the Beaters," Fred continued, noticing the perplexed expressions. "Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too badly, can't make any promises though. Quidditch is a rough game. Don't worry, no-one has died in years, occasionally someone will vanish."

"But they always turn up in a month or two," George continued, laughing at Harry's fearful face as the twins walked over to their friend and sat down for dinner. Hope glared at their retreating backs.

"We've already explained everything to Harry, and he's decided he's going to do it." Ron explained, giving Harry an enthusiastic smile while motioning for Neville to join them. "You'll never guess what happened," Ron waited for a few moments before continuing when neither Hope nor Neville responded. "Malfoy came over and all but demanded that Harry take part in a wizards duel this evening at Midnight in the trophy room, I said we'd be there."

Hope's smile dropped, her eyes becoming stormier than ever as her face became stony and cold. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neville. I have some things to do." Hope muttered, giving him a forced smile and Harry a gentle kiss on the cheek before standing up and stalking over to the Slytherin table, shocking everybody eating in the hall. After a few minutes of heated but quiet conversation between Hope and Draco Malfoy, Hope caught Professor Snape's eye. He nodded towards the Gryffindor table telling Hope that they had bent the no-table-switching rule for far too long. Hope stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Draco quaking in his seat after only a short conversation with the girl.

* * * * *

At half-past eleven that evening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the Gryffindor common room getting ready to meet Draco and duel. Hermione had forcefully explained that she was going with them and stubbornly refused to change her mind. Hope walked down the stairs, her cloak thrown over her shoulders and her wand gripped in her hand. "If you are adamant on doing this I am going with you. You at least need someone who knows how to underdo any curses he sends your way." Hope said, surprising Harry as she had been dead against Harry even taking part in the duel, let alone coming to help. "Come in, we need to get going."

Stepping through the painting, Hope saw Neville sitting on the floor, dozing in his school-uniform, she tapped him lightly with her foot not understanding why he was outside. He shot awake, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes before speaking, "I needed to ask Madame Pomfrey a question, and when I got back I couldn't remember the password. It changed again." Neville's voice was dejected and sad as he spoke, causing Harry and Ron to snigger lightly and Hope to feel sympathy towards her new friend.

"The new password is 'Pig Snout', Nev. Do try and remember when it changes," Hope admonished Neville lightly, a slight note of disappointment in her voice. She turned back around to the painting of the Fat Lady only to notice that she was missing from her frame. She had probably gone on a late night excursion with the picture on the fifth floor that she was often caught flirting with. "She's gone, I am sorry, Nev. Come with us, just stay quiet and do not get us caught," Hope warned, turning to face Ron, knowing he wouldn't be happy with this, but, glaring at him until he stood down and reluctantly accepted that Neville was coming with them.

The group of five flitted through corridors, attempting to stay hidden in the shadows wanting to avoid being caught by Filch and Missus Norris, Filch's cat. Hope was apt at staying hidden and remaining out of sight after years of trying to prevent capture, so she led the group. Glancing around corners before rushing through the halls without making a single sound with her footsteps, causing the others to stare at her with bewilderment not understanding why she was so good at acting sneaky. They arrived at the trophy room twenty minutes later and realised that Draco and his goons hadn't shown up.

"It was a trap, I knew it. He has probably told everyone where you were meeting, and they are all on the way to get you in trouble." Hope muttered angrily under her breath. Just as she finished speaking, they heard Filch's voice sound from around the corner, causing their hearts to stand-still before they rushed into a different corner and ran away from the footsteps.

"STUDENTS OUT BED!" A voice suddenly bellowed from in behind of them, causing them to halt abruptly, turning to face Peeves, dread filling their stomachs. "STUDENTS IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" He yelled again. The group heard fast footsteps sound from behind them, making them duck underneath Peeves arms and start running for their lives only to run into a locked door at the end of the corridor.

"Harry, move," Hope commanded, her voice low and deadly, triggering Harry to jump out of the way as Hope raised her arm muttering a word under her breath. The door swung open, magic filling the corridor. "Quick, get inside and whatever you do, do not make a sound." Hope pushed the four students into the room and spelled the door locked behind them. Raising her hood, she sunk to the floor, tears welling in her eyes, preparing to be punished severely for breaking curfew but knowing that she had to protect her friends.

"My my, what have we here, a student out of bed..."

* * * * *

Harry had his ear pressed against the door, gulping when he heard Filch's voice but quickly becoming puzzled when he heard another voice join Hope's and the caretakers. He quickly realised that it was the Professor Dumbledore's voice and he became even more worried about Hope's safety and future in the school before remembering that the Headmaster was her grandfather and praying that he wouldn't expel her from the school. Harry could only hear a few sentences, becoming both relieved and worried when he heard Dumbledore say "I'll take it from here, Mister Filch.." and then a set of footsteps walking away from the door.

"What are you.." was heard, followed by a "...trapped needed to get..." and then "...know the rules Miss Black." Finally, when Harry and Ron thought they were going to explode from worry over their friend they heard Dumbledore say, "I'll let you off this time but don't let me find you out of bed after curfew again..." his voice died out again, however, what Harry did hear filled him with relief, thanking Merlin that Dumbledore had arrived when he did. Harry slowly turned around when he felt Neville's tugging on his arm increase, as well as Ron beginning to tug on his other sleeve as a low growl broke out behind him.

* * * * *

Hope and Professor Dumbledore's conversations continued for around ten minutes after the Headmaster promised that he wouldn't punish Hope for a first-time offence. At the end of the conversation Hope's grandfather muttered, "I am sure you and your friends will be able to find your way back to your dormitories without any further guidance from me, so, if you'll excuse me I will be going to bed," with a knowing twinkle in his eye as he nodded at Hope, receiving a timid smile and polite nod in response before walking down the corridor, his high-heeled boots clicking on the floor as he went.

As soon as the Professor was out of both eyesight and hearing range, Hope turned back to the door, unlocking it quickly, causing her friends to fall out as a loud barking echoed down the corridor and at the head of a large dog tried to push through the door, it's massive jaws snapping at the students. With the help of her friends, Hope finally managed to get the door shut, silencing the dog, and spelling it locked quickly, turning to her friends with a look of pure incomprehension spreading across her face.

"I'll explain back at the dorm," Hermione muttered, grabbing Hope's hand, yet again ignoring her flinch although it was smaller than last time, and dragging her through the corridors and as far away from that door as possible. "That was the third-floor corridor we were in," Hermione began speaking again as soon as the Fat Lady's painting swung shut, sealing the students in the common room once more, "and I understand why Dumbledore doesn't want us in there. There was a three-headed monster of a dog guarding a trap door in that room." At this piece of knowledge, Harry, Ron, and Neville's heads snapped up in shock, not having noticed the large trap door that the dog was standing on as they were too busy trying to dodge its teeth while waiting for Hope to unlock the door.

"I'll explain more tomorrow, I'm exhausted," Hermione told Hope, whose expression was showing her disbelieving nature as well as confusion at the situation. "Now if you two don't mind, we're going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse... expelled. Good night, Neville, I'm sorry about what we dragged you to" Hermione announced, walking upstairs. She was quickly followed by Hope, who hugged Neville good night, promising to see him in the morning for breakfast, repeating the process with Harry, pecking his cheek as she pulled away, before murmuring a good night to Ron and racing up the stairs towards her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Chapter seven is now done and uploaded. They're on the Quidditch team and they sort of met Fluffy, I'd say they had a busy day.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	8. INSPECTIONS, A TROLL, AND THE PAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'COURAGE IS WHAT IT TAKES TO STAND UP AND SPEAK.
> 
> COURAGE IS ALSO WHAT IT TAKES TO SIT DOWN AND LISTEN.' - WINSTON CHURCHILL

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Great Hall doing their homework and messing around. It was the first Saturday of term, and everyone had been set piles of homework that they had been putting off until the last minute. Hope and Neville had already done their homework, having realised that doing the work the night it was set allowed them more free time at the weekend. After spending the morning in the greenhouses, helping with some weeding and general care of the plants, the pair were sat in the common room, partaking in their favourite hobbies. Hope was drawing, a beautiful and detailed drawing of the castle and its surroundings, while Neville was reading a book on Devil Snare and its uses in the wizarding community.

"Inspections are today, aren't they?" Hope questioned, sighing lightly when Neville nodded. Professor McGonagall had decided that each Saturday she would be inspecting the common room and the dormitories and rating them out ten. If one of the dorms got less than five, then the entire dorm would have a week-long punishment, and it was their job to clean the common room for the next week and if the common room got less than a seven than the entire house had to do the same things. "Do you reckon we should clean our dorms, just in case the others don't come back in time?" Neville nodded again, slipping a strip of paper between the pages and closing the book before making his way towards the stairs. "Meet you back here in half-an-hour," Hope said, walking up the stairs towards her dorm room.

Fortunately, Hope's dorm was always clean, and after a quick dust and hoover, she deemed it ready for inspection. Grabbing her wand, Hope twisted her hand slightly creating a vase of flowers which sat on the dresser and spritzing the room with a fresh scent, removing the slight hint of dirty laundry which lingered in the room. She then proceeded to organise her homework and books, according to her weekly schedule, attempting to waste some time. After thirty minutes, she made her way back down the common room, noticing that Neville hadn't come down from his dorm yet. Waiting a few more minutes, Hope hesitantly walked up the steps to the boys' dorms, not knowing if she would be able to. Knocking on the heavy wooden door, Hope heard Neville shout for her to come in. Hope laughed when the door opened and noticed him struggling with a sheet, seemingly incapable of making the bed.

"Have you done the bathroom yet?" She asked, chuckling again when Neville shook his head sadly, glancing down at the sheet with bewilderment spread across his face. "Go and do the bathroom, I'll finish making the beds." Hope looked around the room, noting that Neville had already done the rest of the cleaning. The floor had been swept, the desks were free from clutter, and the dirty linen had been placed in the laundry baskets. Hope quickly made the beds, pulling the blankets taut, removing any creases and giving them a freshly pressed look. Creating a vase of flowers, including geraniums, roses, and daffodils, some of her favourite flowers. She placed them on the windowsill while opening the window, allowing fresh air in, removing the strange stench of men which clung to the room.

Neville left the bathroom smiling at the work done before speaking, "do you reckon we should do the common room as well?" Neville didn't want to spend the next week being punished just because the other Gryffindors didn't clean the common room. Hope and Neville decided it to just quickly clean and tidy it now.

"Alright, you sweep the floors and hoover the rugs, and I'll dust and straighten up the furniture," Hope responded, transfiguring a random piece of paper into a duster before beginning dusting. Neville stood shocked for a moment, it didn't seem to matter how many times Hope made powerful magic look effortless, Neville was always shocked. Hope didn't purposefully show off her magic, even though almost the entire year knew that she was the strongest person in possibly the whole school. Hope didn't like the attention or the questions from people wanting to know how she learnt such complicated spells. Hope felt comfortable using her magic around Neville as she had explained her past to him. She cried several times, but, Neville had never asked questions before, and he hadn't started asking them since he found out.

At four-thirty in the afternoon, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, and the rest of Gryffindors poured into the room. They were panicking as the inspection began in thirty minutes and none of them had cleaned their dorms or the common rooms. The house was genuinely shocked to find Hope and Neville sitting at one of the tables. They were laughing and playing a game of Wizard's chess, surrounded by a beautifully clean and sparkling common room. The newspapers had been placed in a neat pile on one of the coffee tables, and three vases of elegant flowers had been conjured with some hanging baskets which seemed to be floating in mid-air. "We got bored," Neville excused, both Hope's and his cheeks burning a bright red, as the Gryffindor's stared at them in surprise. They quickly got over their bewilderment and rushed off to quickly clean their dorms, hoping that could at least scrape six points and avoid the week-long chores. Neville's roommates and Hermione joined the pair, calling out moves for both of them to make, watching in amusement as the pieces shattered and broke apart. Hope eventually won the game after Neville's king dropped his sword being killed by Hope's queen. She grinned as the board reset itself, the pieces joining back together and moving to their starting position.

A few minutes after everyone came back to the common room, lounging on the chairs, McGonagall walked into the common room causing everyone to jump up from their seats. McGonagall glanced around the room in stunned delight, writing a number on her paper before walking off to investigate the dorms. In the end, Neville's dorm and Hope's dorm received ten out of ten, along with the common room, and most of the other dorms gained varying numbers between six and nine. The only dorms which got lower than five were the two other first-year dorms.

* * * * *

Three weeks later, on Thursday the 31st of October, Hope and Harry made their way over to the Quidditch practise field for their first official training session with Oliver Wood. Wood had brought a large wooden box with him, and it was waiting on a patch of luscious green grass with chains across it, stopping whatever was inside from escaping. "Quidditch is easy enough to understand once you know the rules," Oliver began, a large grin spread across his lips, his Scottish accent thick, making his words slightly hard to comprehend, "each team has seven players; three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker. Three balls are used throughout the game; the Quaffle, the Bludger, and the Snitch." Wood continued, unlocking the chest and picking up a large, strangely-shaped brown ball and throwing it at Hope. She caught it at the last minute, fumbling slightly and almost dropping it, causing Wood to look at her with mirth and amusement.

"Hope, your job is to get that ball, through one of those three hoops. Wood continued explaining, pointing towards three metal hoops which stood about fifty feet off the ground. "The Keeper has to defend the hoops and stop you from doing your job, that's me by the way. The Beaters job is to keep the Bludger away from our team and hit it towards the opposition. You might wanna take this," Wood handed Harry and Hope a thick, stubby, wooden bat each and bent down to unclasp two more balls which shot into the sky with great power and force. It came back down to the ground, gaining speed and scaring Harry, causing him to step back slightly hoping to avoid being hit, while Hope reared her arm and smacked the Bludger with her bat sending it back into the air. "That was a Bludger," Wood explained, after catching the ball and wrestling into the box, slamming the chains back down.

"Harry, you are the Seeker, so all I want you to worry about is the Golden Snitch," Oliver informed Harry. He opened a small compartment which had the Hogwarts crest for doors and pulled out a small golden ball which sprouted wings and hovered around the pitch, flitting past Harry's ears with a slight humming sound. "Watch out for the Snitch, it's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see while playing. All you have to do is catch this ball, Harry, before the other team and the game is over. This ball is worth one-hundred and fifty points, so, it's a pretty safe bet that if you catch this ball, we win."

Harry and Hope spent the next hour on the pitch, practising for the first match. Harry spent his time chasing after the Snitch and even successfully catching it a total of nine times. Hope spent her time trying to get the Quaffle into the hoops, past Wood, who was guarding them like they were his children. At the end of the practice, she had managed to get forty-nine out of sixty in. However, she knew that in a real match, when there were more distractions, she probably wouldn't do that well. "Okay, good practise guys," Oliver said at the end of the hour-long session, "we'll meet up again a few times before the start of Quidditch season with the other players, and we'll teach you the moves, feints, and tricks for the matches."

* * * * *

Hope, Harry, and Neville were sat behind their desks in Charms class, with Hermione and Ron sitting behind them waiting for Professor Flitwick to arrive. "One of a wizard's most rudimental skills is levitation. The ability to make objects float." Professor Flitwick began, causing everyone to groan as they didn't want another hour-long lecture on the theory behind the magic. "Does everyone have their feathers?" He spoke with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, causing the student's to perk up, excited as they would finally be able to try the spell they had been practising for the last two weeks. "Do not forget the nice wrist movement we've been working on, the "Swish and Flick." After his final piece of advice, Professor Flitwick allowed the class to begin attempting the Windgardium Leviosar spell.

Placing her feather delicately on the desk in front of her, Hope raised her wand, floating her feather gently into the air. The class turned to stare at her and Flitwick to praise and congratulate her. Ron glared at her in jealousy before turning back to his own feather and trying again. "No, Ronald stop," Hermione's loud and arrogant voice filled the room, causing Hope to roll her eyes, knowing that Hermione and Ron were about to have another argument. "You are going to take someone's eye out. You're saying it wrong; it's Levi-o-sar, not Leviosar." Hermione snootily finished explaining, causing Ron's cheeks to burn a bold red, showing his anger to the rest of the class.

"Fine, if you're so clever, you do it then," Ron venomously spat back. His body shaking in fury when Hermione quickly made the feather float for a few seconds before drifting back down to the table. Hope was praying that Hermione and Ron would just stay silent through one class as she tried to help Seamus complete the spell. She was distracted about ten minutes later when they began arguing about something stupid. She turned her attention back to Seamus when an explosion sounded and saw his feather floating back down to the desk.

The class was dismissed, and Hope could feel the start of a headache pressing against her skull, making her groan as it was only going to get worse as the afternoon and evening progressed. "'It's Levi-o-sar, not Leviosar,'" Ron mocked, not realising that Hermione hadn't left the classroom and was, in fact, standing directly behind him. "She's a nightmare honestly! It's no wonder Hope's her only friend, and that's only because she has to be her friend as they're in the same dorm." Ron was shocked into silence when Hermione rushed past him, choked sobs escaping her lips.

"Ron, you are such an idiot sometimes; I wonder how you have any friends." Hope whirled around on Ron, her voice turning deadly, scaring Ron and shocking Harry as he thought that Hope could never be that angry at her own friends. "Maybe if you spent less time messing around in lessons, and more time listening to the teacher or even paying an iota of attention. You could apply a minuscule amount of your minute, pathetic brain and not have to be jealous of Hermione's magical ability and insecure of your own," Hope spat out before rushing after Hermione.

* * * * *

Hope stood outside one of the cubicles begging Hermione to leave the toilet. Plenty of other Gryffindor girls had come into the toilet trying to calm her down, but Hermione remained stubbornly locked behind the door, crying her eyes out. "Mione, it is only me now. Please come out, I am sure he did not mean it. I promise you, I am not only your friend because we share a room. I enjoy spending time with you. Please," Hope continued to plead, receiving no response in return. "If you come out now, I will tell you the story of my past when we get back to the common room, I know you want to know." Hope bribed, smiling softly when she heard the lock click quietly on the toilet, however, her smile slipped when she saw Hermione's red, puffy eyes and the tears that were still leaking from them. Hope opened her arms, hugging Hermione awkwardly to her chest as Hermione was almost four inches taller than her. Brushing a hand, soothingly through Hermione's hair, Hope continued speaking, "ignore Ron, he is a massive idiot, who is just envious of your talent and your intelligence."

"Maybe, you're right. I'm sorry about making you stay here all evening. I'm sure you had better plans." Hermione apologised, making Hope shrug with a nonchalant attitude. "You don't have to tell me your story if you don't want to," Hermione said, feeling guilty that Hope had to bribe her to come out of the toilet with something so personal.

"No, do not worry, I'll tell you, Ron, and Harry later," Hope softly explained, causing Hermione's guilt and worry to disappear. Hermione walked back into the cubical to grab her school bag as Hope turned around and caught sight of the giant troll-like creature that was about to attack them. "Hermione, keep your head down and do exactly as I tell you," Hope spoke when Hermione walked out of the toilet, her head bowed down to the ground. "I need you to be extremely quiet, turn around and walk back into the toilet. Lock the door and do not come out until I tell you to." Hermione turned quickly, following Hope's commands without even questioning them, just understanding and believing that Hope would never do anything to harm her friends.

As the lock clicked, seemingly echoing around the room, the troll finally turned its attention to Hope, who gripped her wand tightly waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Harry and Ron ran into the bathroom, shouting and throwing things at the troll trying to distract him as he swung at Hope. She ducked quickly, side-stepping and rolling to the ground so that she was on the other side of the troll, standing next to Ron and Harry. "Ron, I am sorry about what I said, I was just angry," Hope tried to apologise, ducking again as the troll swung its bat again.

"Now is not the time for this conversation," Ron deadpanned, causing Hope to laugh as Harry stared at the annoyance, his eyes flicking between the laughing pair and the vast, smelly troll attacking them. "But, you're forgiven, I was insensitive, and I had no reason to be," Ron continued, still laughing slightly, however, he was silenced when the troll reached down and grabbed Harry by the feet, dangling upside down ten foot in the air. Ron raised his wand with a determined look in his eye as he successfully performed the spell and removed the troll's club from his hand, dropping it, causing it to smash into the ground with a resonating clang.

"Obsecro Rigescunt Indutae," Hope murmured quietly under her breath, pointing her wand at the giant creature. He suddenly froze, his large body swaying slightly before pitching forwards and dropping Harry right into the path of his falling mass. Another quick flick of Hope's wand and Harry slid across the floor, slamming into the wall underneath the sinks at the same time a smack sounded as the giant's body had fallen right where Harry was previously sitting.

Hope stepped over the troll's head, side-stepping around its massive body to the cubical which Hermione was still sitting in. Banging on the door, Hope declared that Hermione could exit. The door opened slowly, Hermione's breath catching in her throat when she saw the troll lying prone on the floor. "Is it dead?" Hermione hesitantly questioned Hope, feeling glad that she was in the toilet not fighting the troll.

"No, the spell I used only froze him. So, he will wake up soon, and we probably should not be here when he does." Hope warned her friend, making a move to leave the bathroom as three Professors entered the room, coming to investigate the strange noises that had been occurring from the toilet.

"Oh my goodness," Professor McGonagall gasped when she saw the four first-year students surrounding a collapsed, unconscious troll. Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell stood on either side of the emerald witch. Hope stared at Professor Quirrell with distrust and contemplation. He had always given Hope bad vibes during their lessons with Harry always seeming to have headaches after his lessons. "Explain yourselves, all four of you."

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," Hermione began to make up an excuse, shocking Harry and Ron as they had expected Hermione to snitch on Ron and tell the truth. "I went looking for the troll, I've read about them, and I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong," Hermione continued, looking at the ground in sadness when one of her favourite teachers stared at her in disappointed anger.

"That was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, and I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger, not only did you put your own life in jeopardy, you put the lives of your friends in danger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement," Professor McGonagall spoke, her voice harsh; however, her tone softened as she turned to question the other. "Why were you three here?"

"I had fought things similar to mountain trolls before Professor and I was not about to leave one of my friends to die at the hands of one them. Ron and Harry refused to let me come and help Hermione alone and demanded that they come with me." Hope could see that the Professor was wavering so she added a final sentence which she knew would make both McGonagall and Snape feel sympathetic, lessening her punishment. "Mountain trolls are easier to fight than Death Eaters at least a troll does not know magic," Hope softly uttered, looking up at the Professor through her lashed and pouting her lower lip slightly, causing the Professors to melt instantly.

"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, I hope you realise just how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points," the Professor began, causing Harry and Ron's hearts to sink as they thought more points would be taken from Gryffindor house, "will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck," McGonagall finished, smirking at the bright smiles with adorned the two young boys' faces. "Miss Black, for your quick thinking and the use of a spell most of the seventh-years wouldn't know, thirty points will be awarded to Gryffindor. Now, the four of you should make your way back up to your dormitories and allow us to sort out this mess." McGonagall dismissed the students, causing them to quickly scatter from the room, but not before Harry managed to catch a glance at Snape's leg, noticing the blood and deep groves which had been cut into the skin before Snape moved his cloak, obscuring Harry's view.

* * * * *

"I am just going to go and get changed," Hope said, once they arrived back at the empty common rooms, "I will be right back. Harry, Ron, I promised Hermione that I would tell her about my past and figured I should tell you as well." Hope rushed upstairs, slipping into her pyjamas and grabbing her father's letter, it had arrived almost two weeks prior, but Hope had been so nervous of his rejection that she was too afraid to open it. She came back downstairs, breathing heavily and trying to calm herself down when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. Hope sat on the single chair to the side, drawing her legs up and looping her arms around them as a form of protection and stared into the fire, avoiding looking her friends in the eyes.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Hope began, her voice thick with emotion, "I was six months old when my mother and I went to Diagon Alley. Death Eaters appeared and attacked us, they killed my mother and kidnapped me." Hope was delivering the story very matter of fact, her tone even and monotone as her eyes welled with tears. "Obviously, I was not old enough to remember any of this, but, one of their favourite ways to torment me was to force me to watch these memories over and over. The earliest memory I have of my own was from when I was four, and a man came to visit the house where I was staying. His name was Severus Snape," Hope's admission caused the golden trio to gasp dramatically, shocked that Hope had known the Professor before attending Hogwarts but realising that it did explain the lack of punishments the Professor gave her in lessons. "He was so kind and sweet to me that for the first time I thought I had a friend, however, eventually he left. This was before any of the men had actually hurt me, so he just assumed that I was the Master's daughter, it was not until later that he recognised me, but when he came back to free me, we had already moved to a different house." Hope paused, swallowing a sob before her story continued.

"Every day they would torture and hurt me. If I did something wrong, then I was beaten, and if I did a spell wrong, then they would use the cruciatus curse on me. I hated it. That is why I have bruises, cuts, and scars. That is why flinch when people near me. I was weak and scared, for so long that I vowed I would never be weak or scared again." Hope finished talking, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry had remained seated throughout the entirety of Hope's story resisting the urge to help her, however, when he noticed that she was practically sobbing, he quickly stood up moving over to the chair, wrapping Hope in a tight hug and murmuring soothing things in her ear. "What about your dad?" Harry hesitantly asked, not wanting to upset Hope any more than she already was.

"My father spent six months looking for me with my godfather, James Potter, your dad," Hope cautiously answered, looking at Harry, whose eyes lit up with joy. "Half-a-year later, the Potter family was killed, and my father was blamed for betraying them. I swear to you Harry he did not do it, I have met the man that did, and I just need enough evidence to prove it and have my father released. Please believe me, Harry, it was not him," Hope was begging Harry, looking into his eyes and becoming blown away by the determination she saw.

"If you say it wasn't him, then it wasn't him. Even if he did to it, I wouldn't blame you," Harry reassured Hope, smiling when her eyes brightened with joy. "What happened after he was blamed for their deaths?" Harry questioned, glancing at Ron and Hermione, who were staring at her in shock at the horror of her past.

"He was sent to Azkaban," Hope explained. "I had not had any contact with him until early September when Dumbledore sent him a letter I had written. He did not receive the letter until late September, and his reply came roughly two weeks ago, but I could not bring myself to open it." Hope showed the parchment to her friends, handing it to Harry, who looked at it in confusion. "Can you read it for me, please?" Hope asked, causing Harry to carefully rip the letter open and clear his throat before reading.

To my Darling Daughter,

I am overjoyed to hear that you escaped and are now at Hogwarts, you have no idea how worried I have been for the last ten and a half years, knowing that you are safe brings a joy to my heart that I thought I would never feel again. Receiving your letter brought me more happiness than words can explain, of course, I will respond to any letter you send to me.

I am glad that you have learnt the truth about my crimes and that you believe that it was not me that did them, but, please do not worry about clearing my name. I just want you to have a normal and happy time at Hogwarts. I'm sure you deserve it after your abysmal excuse of childhood. I promise you as well that we will see each other.

Don't be worried about your time at Hogwarts, I was nervous on my first day too, you're are the daughter of a Black and Dumbledore, of course, you will be suitable for the school. I am sure you are already at the top of your class, just like your mother. I am glad you and Harry are friends, you two were practically inseparable as babies. Do you think you could explain to Harry that I am innocent? I would hate to think that my god-son thinks I am the reason his parents were killed.

The sorting hat didn't know where to put you, that's a first. I am glad you chose Gryffindor though, that was the house your mother always wanted you to be in. I am also delighted that you have made some friends, I always found that making friends was the most challenging part of being a child. I am surprised that Professor Snape was polite to you, we never did get on during school, although that was entirely my fault. Fortunately, my time in Azkaban has allowed me to mature and dwell on my actions. Professor McGonagall was always my favourite teacher in school, please tell her I said hello. It is strange that Dumbledore pretended that he was close to your mum, I will have to explain the reasons behind their argument in person as it is a complicated and difficult story to understand.

Even more love,

Sirius Black

P.S. Your full name is Eliana-Hope Natasha-Gracelyn Dumbledore-Black, I know it's a mouthful, but your mother insisted.

"Your father seems kind and considerate, tell him that I believe him and could never think that he is a murderer," Harry spoke softly after he had finished reading Hope's letter aloud. Harry yawned multiple times in a row, glancing at the clock in shock when he realised it was eleven-twenty in the evening, McGonagall must have been distracted by the troll and forgotten to remind the Gryffindors that it was light out.

"I'm going to bed as we have lessons tomorrow morning and we have to hand those essays into Professor Snape, and I would rather not fall asleep in his lesson, have you completed yours?" Hermione questioned, hearing a murmured yes from, Ron who began making his way upstairs, followed by Hermione once Hope had responded.

"Yes Hermione, we have all done our essays. I will be coming to bed in a moment, I am just going to respond to this letter quickly before bed." Hope commented, kissing Harry's cheek as he brushed past her to go to his dormitory.

Dear Father,

Of course, I believe that you did not betray your friends and family. I informed Harry of the situation, and he believed you too and told me that he could never think of you as a murderer. If we both work on getting you out of Azkaban than I can hug you and that is all I wish for in life.

I am glad that mother wanted me to be in Gryffindor, I do love my house; Hogwarts is a fascinating place to live. Today, someone released a troll into the school, and it tried to attack Hermione and me as we were in the toilets after Ron had insulted her and she ran off crying. Do not worry though, Harry and Ron came, and we managed to subdue the troll, and everything is fine now.

Yesterday, I had my first Quidditch lesson, and after Draco Malfoy stole a friends gift from his grandmother, Harry and I chased after him. Professor McGonagall came out, and I thought we were going to be sent home. I was petrified; however, she went and found Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, who invited Harry to become the Quidditch Seeker, and I was asked to become one of the Chasers.

I love my name. Harry is the only one who calls me Eliana-Hope, but he says he likes it that way. Most people have given me some form of a nickname. I am sorry this letter is rather short but it is quite late at night, and I am rather tired.

Even more love than your love,

Eliana-Hope Natasha-Gracelyn Dumbledore-Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Chapter eight done, I hoped you enjoyed it; I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	9. THE QUIDDITCH MATCH AND NICHOLAS FLAMEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'HOPE IS THE ONLY THING STRONGER THAN FEAR.' - PRESIDENT SNOW

Hogwarts had entered November, the weather becoming cold and icy. The Quidditch pitch had frosted over, the grass crisp, making a crunching noise when the players walked across it during practice. It was the first Saturday of the Quidditch season, marking Harry and Hope's first match with Gryffindor playing against Slytherin. The pair had been practising as much as they could. Harry was taking it to an extreme and was occasionally missing out on doing his school work so that he could practise. Whereas, Hope had Neville who was making sure that she was still doing her school work and taking care of herself. Currently, Harry was in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, who were trying to convince him to eat breakfast when he received a Nimbus Two Thousand from Professor McGonagall. Hope was in the Herbology classroom with Neville, who was distracting her from the upcoming match by showing her the exotic plants that they won't learn about until later in the school. Hope had been granted special leniency to visit Diagon Alley with Neville a few days prior after their lessons had ended to buy a broomstick for the match. Professor McGonagall had gone with them. She tried to claim that she should buy the broom, just like she had for Harry, but, Hope didn't like to accept things from people and insisted that she would buy her own.

Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, appeared from her small office at the back of the greenhouse to inform the pair that it almost ten and she should be on their way. "I'm gonna go find Ron and Hermione in the stands. Good luck, I'm sure you'll smash it," Neville shouted as he walked away, leaving Hope with Harry. They both walked into the Gryffindor changing rooms, separate male and female rooms of course, and changed into the Quidditch kit.

* * * * *

"Nervous, Harry?" Wood questioned, noticing Harry trembling as they stood in the Gryffindor box, waiting to go onto the pitch. Harry's only response was gripping Hope's hand in comfort and nodding shakily. "It's alright, I felt the same way before my first game." Wood tried to assure him before putting his foot in his mouth when he continued speaking. "I don't really remember what happened. I took a Bludger to the head two minutes in and woke up in the hospital-wing a week later."

"Thanks, Wood, that was really helpful," Hope sarcastically muttered under her breath, when Harry's hold on her tightened radically, his nerves overtaking him. "H, it will be fine. You are a good Seeker, you can do this," Hope assured causing him to relax enough to release her hand. He grasped his broom between his legs moments before the Slytherin team entered the pitch causing their house to go up in cheers. The Gryffindor team soon flew onto the pitch, making an arrow formation before racing around the outskirts of the pitch. Harry and Hope were at the back of the arrow, their goggles protecting their eyes from the harsh cold wind. Neville noticed Hope in the formation and began waving like crazy, causing Hope to smile gently as the team came to hover about five foot above the ground around Madame Hooch.

"Hello Welcome to Hogwarts's first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" The commentator, Lee Jordan, a fifth-year Gryffindor student, announced as Madame Hooch brought her whistle to her lips. "The Bludger is up, followed by the Golden Snitch. The Quaffle is released, and the match begins." Lee continued. "Gryffindor's new Chaser Hope Black, a first-year, swoops down and catches the Quaffle before the Slytherin Chasers even have a chance to think about action." Hope began moving around the pitch, doubling back on herself and confusing the opposing team, one of Katie Bell's brilliant ideas, before hurtling down the fields towards the metal hoops. The Gryffindor's held their breath as Hope aimed, throwing the ball as hard as she could at the middle hoop and went up in cheers when the Slytherin keeper failed to block the goal. "Black makes the goal giving Gryffindor a ten point leg up against Slytherin."

The match continued in a similar vein with Gryffindor and Slytherin regularly scoring points, continually changing the overall winner of the game. Hope grew frustrated as the Slytherin Keeper kept blocking their goals. Her ire grew as Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain and Chaser, flew past her, taking the Quaffle out from under her arm. Hope rushed past him stealing the ball back and racing over the Fred Weasley. "Pass me your bat!" Hope demanded, taking the bat when it was offered to her, hitting the Quaffle with enough force to send it down the other end of the pitch. It landed in the arms of Alicia Spinnet, who quickly scored, causing the stands to go up in cheers and roars. Flint grew aggressive as Gryffindor's new chaser continued to score and took one of the bats from his Beater's. He smacked the Bludger towards Oliver Wood, snapping his broom in half and sending him towards the ground. Flint then smacked into Harry stopping him from catching the snitch, a blatant violation of the Quidditch rules.

Lee began commentating on the situation, finding it increasingly difficult not to take the Gryffindors' side as he spoke. "So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating," Professor McGonagall growled at Jordan, so he changed his words. He labelled Flint's actions as "an open and revolting foul" which caused McGonagall to threaten him. He eventually spoke again, trying his hardest not to take sides. "Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

The game continued with Harry dodging Bludgers from the Slytherin team before his broom started lurching around as if it were trying to buck him off. It threw him around the pitch as he gripped onto the wood, fearing he would be thrown to his death. He slipped off the end of his broom, luckily grabbing onto the shaft with his hands and floating in mid-air. After roughly ten minutes of jerking, Harry's broom finally settled, allowing him to try and pull himself up. He thanked Hope when she flew over, grabbing his cloak and pulled him onto the broom.

Hope watched as Harry began diving to the ground with the Slytherin Seeker trailing after him. Harry sharply pulled his broom horizontal, gripping tightly as he brought his feet up to rest on the broom handle and straightened his spine. He stood on the broom and leaning forward to catch the snitch only to fall forwards onto the floor. The Gryffindors', sighed as Harry fell off his broom, realising that they had lost all hope of winning the match against Slytherin. They watched in anticipation as Harry began coughing and gagging, spitting the snitch into his hand and raising his hand. The audience caught a glimpse of the glittering body of the snitch as it curled its wings inwards, signalling the end of the match. Harry was picked up by the Gryffindor team as they landed, placing him on their shoulders' and carrying him away towards the Gryffindor common room for the after game party.

* * * * *

Hope and Harry rushed towards Hagrid's hut, meeting Hermione and Ron on the way. Harry was still nervous and shaken up about the events of his first Quidditch match, he still didn't want to believe that a Professor would try and hex him. Hope had remained silent on the situation, not wanting to tell her friends that she didn't believe that Professor Snape would do something like that.

"Nonsense!" Hagrid began after Hermione and Ron had taken turns explaining their theories about Snape and the Cerberus that lived in the castle. "Why would Professor Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid addressed the children's concerns about Snape before moving on to talk about the dog. "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?!" Hermione bit out in shock, not understanding why anyone would name the ferocious three-headed dog 'Fluffy'. "That thing has a name?" She asked, causing Hagrid's chest to puff out, becoming annoyed at Hermione's apparent disgust at his pet.

"Of course he's got a name. He's mine!" Hagrid responded, his voice both tense and confused at Hermione's reaction. "I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub. Dumbledore's borrowing him to guard the.." the giant quickly cut himself off before he revealed any more private information. "I shouldn't have said that." He whispered to himself.

"Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it," Harry announced, causing Hope to roll her eyes, staring at the ground in annoyance. Harry stared at Hagrid trying to express the severity of the situation.

"Codswallop! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher," Hagrid explained, becoming fed-up with having to repeat himself. "Listen to me, you're meddling in things that ought not be meddled in. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel..." Hagrid's voice died out at the end when he realised what he had said. "I should not have said that. I shouldn't have said that."

"Nicholas Flamel." Harry began after Hagrid has stormed off into his hut. "Who's Nicholas Flamel?" He questioned, his shoulders drooping when his friends all shook their heads. "Maybe we could go to the library and check it out before curfew," Harry suggested, smiling happily when Hope nodded, hiking her bag further up her shoulder and walking towards the library with Harry when Hermione and Ron had explained that they were busy this evening.

* * * * *

"It has been two hours, and we have found nothing," Hope spoke, her voice quiet and her tone tired as she picked another book off the shelf and opened the heavy cover to look at the context pages, trying to find any references to Nicholas Flamel and what he might have hidden underneath the school. "Curfew is an hour and a half; we should probably head back to the common room. Goodnight, Miss Pince," Hope smiled politely to the librarian as she and Harry grabbed their bags and left the library, after putting the books away, of course.

The Gryffindor common room was empty when Harry and Hope entered fifteen minutes later. Hope moved towards her favourite spot in front of the dying embers of the fire, pulling her History of Magic textbook out of her bag, knowing that just because the subject and the teacher were exceptionally dull, it didn't give her permission to slack on the work. Harry got his Defence essay from his dorm and sat down next to Hope, finally finishing his essay which was due in the next day. "Harry, you should do your homework earlier. It would probably be better and less rushed." Hope tried to comment, rolling her eyes when Harry simply shrugged, seemingly not caring about what his Professor's thought about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Chapter nine done and dust-a-roonied. We're finally getting into the meat of the story. There will only be four more chapters in Philosopher's stone after I've finished re-writing it.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	10. CHRISTMAS AND THE MIRROR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'TOO OFTEN WE UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF A TOUCH, A SMILE, A KIND WORD, A LISTENING EAR, AN HONEST COMPLIMENT OR THE SMALLEST ACT OF CARING ALL OF WHICH HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO TURN A LIFE AROUND.' – LEO BUSCAGLIA

A few weeks later, Christmas arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The ground outside was covered in a thick layer of snow which made Hope's eyes widen in amazement. Her friends had laughed at her when she appeared to be afraid of the weather, however, when she explained that she had never been in the snow before they understood. A snowball throwing competition was then arranged later that day with a permission slip from Professor McGonagall, approving the activity. Hagrid had dragged a large fir tree into the Great Hall, and a smaller tree adorned the common rooms of each house. Professor Flitwick and his seventh-year charms students added an assortment of ornaments to the tree, with tinsel draped in the thick branches and a statue of Merlin had been artfully and carefully placed on top.

Hermione had left a few days earlier, leaving Harry and Hope with explicit instructions to continue searching the entire library, even the restricted section. Ron ended up going on holiday with his parents to visit his brother Charlie in Romania, leaving Harry and Hope alone in the Gryffindor tower over Christmas. Hope had initially wanted to go home and spend the holidays with Remus, but, he had to spend most of his time at the Ministry trying to get himself a job. He kindly suggested that she remained at Hogwarts with Harry, not wanting Hope to spend another Christmas alone. Hope and Harry had spent hours decorating the Gryffindor common room, picking out a tree when Hagrid had generously offered to chop down a fir for them to decorate. They used various charms and enchantments to drape garlands around the room.

Harry awoke early on Christmas morning and raced down the stairs looking forward to seeing Hope and opening their presents together. He was shocked when he saw Hope curled up on a chair in front of the tree with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate on the wooden side table next to her. The tree was surrounded with presents which surprised Harry as he had never received anything other Dudley's broken toys and socks as gifts before. What shocked Harry, even more, was the vibrant orange jumper that Hope was swaddled in. She pulled her sleeves over her hand as she reached forward and grabbed her mug, wrapping her clothed fingers around its body, warming her chilled digits.

"Nice jumper, is it new?" Harry questioned, laughing lightly as Hope jumped harshly, turning to smile brightly at Harry, showing off the large ‘EH' that had been knitted onto the front of her jumper. Harry noticed the folded wrapping paper by the chair leg and assumed that the jumper had been a present of some sort.

"It's from Ron's mother, she made them herself. I think you have one as well," Hope motioned towards the tree before leaning forward and placing her drink on the table. She grabbed a bulky present which was covered in a garish bright red paper which had dancing forest green Christmas trees scattered across it. Harry tore into the gift with astonished wonder, he finally grasped the soft material, stroking his fingers through the smooth wool. He pulled out the jumper, leaving the paper to fall onto the floor, and unfolded it, looking at the green ‘H’ in amazement before pulling the sweater over his head.

Harry and Hope had spent around an hour opening their presents, marvelling at the gifts from their friends. Harry picked up his last present, a thick purple bundle with yellow sweets on it. He gently tugged at the string keeping the paper together until it fell away revealing the thick cloak underneath, the grey colour seemed to move with liquid-like magic. "What is it?" Harry asked, throwing the cloak around his shoulders, not noticing that his body from the neck down disappeared and became invisible.

"It's an invisibility cloak, they're scarce," Hope gasped out. She blinked harshly, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes and then checking if Harry's body was still hidden from view. "Who's it from?" Hope questioned.

"It doesn't say," Harry grabbed a piece of parchment from the floor and glanced at the words, squinting slightly as he read it. "Your father left this in my possession shortly before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Harry read aloud, handing the note over to Hope who glanced at the writing in confusion.

The note gave no clue as to who gave Harry the cloak. Hope looked at the paper again before speaking, "I recognise the handwriting, but I can't put my finger on who it belongs to." The couple spent about five minutes debating who James Potter could have trusted enough to give such a valuable possession. In the end, James wasn't particularly close to anyone, he was paranoid about everything and only truly trusted the Marauders and Lily. "It definitely wasn't Sirius, Pettigrew is dead, and the only other remaining marauder is Remus Lupin. I know him he would have just given you the gift, or he would have at least told you it was him."

"I don't think we're going to work out," Harry spoke after a while, "why don't you just open your last present." Harry grabbed a small cuboid shape from the back of the Christmas tree. A thin tartan ribbon was tied in a pretty bow on top of the box which Hope carefully undid. Before, opening the pale blue lid to reveal a simple bow-shaped ring which was encrusted with small sparkling diamonds. The ring sat perfectly on her right-hand ring finger, and the light from the sunrise pouring through the church-style window caught on the gems creating a prism of colours to appear on the floor below her. "It's beautiful, who's it from?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Hope responded, fondly glancing at her ring and starting to trust the Headmaster slightly more than she did before. "Do you want to go see Hagrid? I'm sure he's lonely given that most of the teachers have gone home for the holidays. I think he mentioned something about Fang going to the vets after eating half-a-tree in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry gave a positive response, and the pair left the common room and made their way to Hagrid's hut.

* * * * *

Harry and Hope found themselves back in the common room, eating their sweet treats after a light lunch at Hagrid’s hut. Harry occasionally attempted to play a tune on the hand-carved wooden flute that Hagrid had given him for Christmas (although it sounded awful because Harry had never played the flute before). "I'm happy you stayed, this is the first Christmas I've actually enjoyed." Harry spoke, chewing on a ‘Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans' before frowning harshly when the thick taste of horseradish filled his mouth.

"Me too, this is the best first Christmas I could have ever asked for. Thank you," Hope responded. Her cheeks burned brightly as she gazed into Harry's soft eyes which were bursting with warmth and something else that Hope couldn't identify. "I just wish my dad was here," Hope murmured, trying to speak quietly so Harry wouldn't hear. She failed, and Harry's smile dropped into a sympathetic grimace. Harry opened his mouth to respond; however, Sophia interrupted. Flying through the window, she dropped a small parcel in Hope's lap. Before perching on her owner's arm and allowing her to remove the letter tied to her ankle before flying out the window. Hope unrolled the letter, praying that it was from her father as it had been almost two months since she had sent her last message and she had been worried about Sirius.

To my Darling Daughter,

I'm overjoyed that both you and Harry, believe me, I didn't think he would. I'm also delighted that you two have become close friends, it is what both your mothers would have wanted. Hermione seems like a great person and a lovely friend. Ron, however, does seem like a bully, almost like the other marauders and me at school. I will have to trust your judgement and hope that he grows out of his immaturity much faster than I did.

How on Earth did a troll get into the castle? I’m glad everything’s all okay, how did you stop it? Did any of you end up hurt or injured, next time just let the Professors deal with the deadly creatures, please.

I'm very proud that you and Harry made the House Quidditch Team. McGonagall has never let a first-year on the team before, you two must be incredible. I'm sure you'll be an excellent Chaser just like your mother, she would be so proud of you. Don't worry about being expelled, Hogwarts only sends students home when it is a matter of life and death. Also, I highly doubt Dumbledore would ever let his granddaughter be sent away, you'll be fine.

I'm not surprised that Harry seems slightly possessive of you and is happy that he only he calls you Eliana-Hope. James was the same way with Lily, it's very adorable. I think you would be a perfect couple.

I'm very sorry that my letter is a couple of months late. Someone tried to escape and nearly succeeded so the security has been increased and hardly any letters have been sent. Dumbledore has managed to pull some strings at the Ministry, and as long it's your owl with the letters, there should be no more delays. She is truly a beautiful bird, what have you called her? Given that as I write this letter, it is only a week away from Christmas, I asked Dumbledore to pick this up and give it to you. It used to belong to your mother, I hope you like it. Let me know how your Christmas was.

I look forward to hearing from you soon.

All my love,

Sirius Black.

Hope read the letter carefully, savouring every word from her father before picking up and unwrapping the brown packaged gift to reveal a sleek-white square box underneath. Hesitantly undoing the lid, Hope gasped as she saw a thick black leather bracelet nestled on an onyx pillow inside. Five delicate charms had been slid onto the bracelet, each having special meaning to both Sirius and her mother. The first was an intricate ornament with silver wings which fluttered away from the curled up body of an angel, her knees were drawn up, protecting a small golden heart. The next was a little golden bear, tiny paws grasping a heart with the words ‘HUG ME' carved into it. The heart rested on the bear's legs which were folded, so it was in a sitting position. A small snow-white butterfly sat next to the bear, the wings of the creature had small multi-coloured gems creating a bright kaleidoscopic effect on each section. A small house charm also rested on the bracelet, the design was basic but exquisite in its simplicity. The final attraction was more abstract in its nature, confusing Hope as it didn't seem to fit with the other embellishments on the jewellery. It looked like a helix of silver, black, and gold; however, the metal actually spiralled and moved, showing that it was probably made from magic.

"Would you like me to put it on you, Eliana-Hope?" Harry questioned, smiling when Hope handed him the box. Before pulling out the bracelet and gracefully wrapping the material twice around Eliana's wrist and closing the small sophisticated clasp, locking the gift onto his friend's arm.

* * * * *

Hope was sat on her bed in her dormitory, a blank piece of parchment on her lap. She reached for a quill and ink to pen a reply to her father's letter. She laid his letter on the bed next to her, ensuring that she would be able to respond to everything he said. Harry and Hope had both gone to bed after dinner. The excitement of the day had caught up to them, and they both ended up practically falling asleep into their pigs and blankets. The sun was still streaming through the window, creating a mirage of light on the paper.

Dearest Father,

Harry is one of my closest friends, and I am thrilled that you approve of our friendship. I do not think that we will become a couple anytime soon. I can be extremely annoying, and I am sure he is already sick of me. He is only possessive of me because we're friends. I am also four inches smaller than him, so he thinks he has to protect me. You are right, Ron can sometimes be mean but he's nicer once you get to know him, he just does not like being overshadowed in class; he is like a brother to me.

We think the troll was let in as a prank by somebody wanting to cause some drama. It was considerably easy to stop, I only had to use a simple spell that I learnt as a child. Everyone was okay, and I promise the next time there is trouble I will ignore it if I can. One of my friends was in trouble, and I could not ignore her.

We had our first Quidditch match a while ago, Gryffindor won after Harry got the snitch, it was quite impressive, he caught it with his mouth and almost swallowed it. We have played a few games since then, and the Gryffindor team has won all of them. I hope one day you can come and see us play live.

The present is lovely and fits perfectly, I am glad that I have something else of mother to cling to. I wish she could have been present today, it would have been amazing. This has been the best first Christmas I could have asked for, it would have only been improved by your appearance. Everyone else has gone home for the holidays so it only Harry and I in the Gryffindor common room, we visited Hagrid and ate a lovely Christmas dinner in the Great Hall. My bird’s name is Sophia; I thought she would appreciate it.

Love,

Hope Black

* * * * *

Harry raced into the Gryffindor common room, tearing the invisibility cloak off him as he went, it was a few days after Christmas and Harry had gone to search the Restricted Section of the library for any information on Nicholas Flamel like Hermione had suggested before she left the school. Harry noticed Hope curled up and sleeping on the sofa, in the same place she had been when Harry left earlier. Obviously, she had been waiting for him to return so that she could find out what he knew.

"Eliana-Hope, wake up!" Harry exclaimed, shaking Hope's shoulder and roughly rousing her from her sleep, her eyes shot open immediately glancing at Harry with confusion. Harry gently grabbed Hope's hand, pulling her from the couch and throwing the cloak over both of them. They rushed to the library and through the restricted section, stopping in front of a small wooden door. The door creaked open loudly revealing a large stone room which was empty save for the elaborate golden mirror which stood in the centre of the area. Harry hurried over to the mirror, a simple smile spreading across his face as he gazed into the faces of his mother and father. "It's my parents, don't you see them, Hope?"

Hope stared at the mirror in confusion, she only saw Harry and herself standing in a cold empty room. “Harry,” she began, her voice soft, yet, her tone conveying her concern for Harry’s mental state, “I only see us. I don’t know why you can see your parents.”

“Maybe it shows the future,” Harry spoke, the confidence in his voice deteriorating the longer that he stared at the reflection. His legs collapsed underneath him and he crumbled to the floor with Hope slowly sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. “But, how can it? My parents are dead.”

* * * * *

Almost two weeks later, Harry and Hope found themselves sat in front of the mirror again, the school term had begun again, but, Hope and Harry still snuck out of the common room every evening to cuddle and stare at the mirror, allowing Harry one more look at the parents he never knew.

"Back again, Harry?" A voice spoke from behind the pair, startling Harry who looked behind him and noticed Headmaster Dumbledore staring at the couple with a knowing look in his eyes Hope barely even flinched at the voice, not turning around to face her grandfather. "I see you like many others before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised," the Headmaster continued, shocking Hope, who hadn't realised which mirror they had been staring at, suddenly feeling strongly sympathetic towards Harry who simply wanted his parents back. "Miss Black, I would like a word with Mister Potter in private, please. If you make your way back to your common room, I am sure Harry can catch you up on everything tomorrow morning. We wouldn't want you to be too tired for lessons tomorrow."

Hope stood from the floor and walked towards the door, glancing back at Harry and the mirror for a moment before her eyes locked onto Dumbledore's, confusion shining in her grey orbs. "Why can I not see anything in the mirror, Headmaster?" Hope had been wondering why Harry could see his parents, and she only saw the correct mirrored expression.

"You cannot see anything in the mirror, because you have already achieved everything you desire. You have your freedom, great friends, a close relationship with Harry, and contact with your father, there is nothing else your heart truly needs. You are lucky," Albus responded, chuckling lightly when Hope and Harry both blushed heavily at the incorrect implications of their relationship. Hope was secretly pleased with the Professor's answer, bidding farewell to both him and Harry before slipping out of the room and heading back to bed, making a note to ask Harry what the Headmaster wanted to tell him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Chapter ten done and the first story is drawing to a close, only three chapters remain from book one. Can any of you figure out the meaning behind the name Sophia?  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	11. HAGRID'S DRAGON AND FOREST DETENTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘THE ONES THAT LOVE US, NEVER REALLY LEAVE US. YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND THEM IN HERE.’ - SIRIUS BLACK

As January came to an end, the snow had finally begun melting, and the students were well into their second term of school. Hermione was already stressing about the end of year exams even though they still had five months until they started. Hope, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sat in the library completing their homework and assignments from the week. "Hope, what book were you reading the other day for the History of Magic homework?" Hermione questioned, struggling with the essay she was working on.

“Either ‘Important People in Magical History’ or ‘The Magical History of Magical People in the Magical World’, although, it’s probably the latter. It should be on the third shelf in the History of Magic section,” Hope answered, pointing towards a random section of books without looking up from her Potions essay.

Hermione jumped up from her chair and rushed over to the shelf, pulling out a thick square brown book before practically running back to her friends. She slammed the book onto the table, flicking through the pages until she stopped suddenly. Hermione gasped as she read the words and then re-read them appearing more and more excited each time she looked at the words.

“Guys,” Hermione began, her tone frail with shock and astonishment, “it says here, ‘Nicholas Flamel is the sole creator of the Philosopher’s Stone.’ Did you not read this, Hope?” Hermione glanced at her friends, noticing the look of confusion and surprise on their faces.

“No, I only read what was important to the essay. That book is far too long for any normal human to read for enjoyment.” Hope countered, laughing slightly at the look of annoyance on Hermione’s face. When Hermione opened her mouth to rebuke the claim, Hope spoke again. “What in Merlin’s Beard is the Philosopher’s Stone?”

“‘The Philosopher’s Stone can transform any metal into pure gold,’” Hermione opened, pausing to gaze at the words again before continuing. “‘In turn, the Philosopher’s Stone has the power to create the ‘Elixir of Life’ which will make the drinker immortal. Last year the Stone’s creator celebrated his 665th birthday,’” Hermione finished.

“That has to be what’s under the trap door. That’s why Fluffy was brought into the school, to guard the Philosopher’s Stone,” Harry explained to his friends, watching their faces’ morph into a sense of clarity. “We have to go and talk to Hagrid if we tell him what that we know maybe he’ll tell us more about it.”

* * * * *

The small group of children ran towards Hagrid’s hut, the thick darkness of the night shadowing their movements from the occupants of the castle. The students didn't seem to realise the consequences that would blossom if they were caught outside of the Gryffindor tower after curfew.

A few moments after Harry had banged loudly on the thick wood. The door swung open to reveal an irritated gamekeeper, who attempted to whisper at the students in front of him. “I don’t wish to be rude, but, I’m in no fit state to entertain today. It’s past curfew anyway, you should all be in bed." Hagrid moved to throw the door closed; however, Harry shouted his knowledge of the Philosopher's Stone. Hagrid to stared down at the students in bewilderment before cautiously beckoning the children into his home.

“We think Snape is trying to steal it,” Ron started after they sat down on the three sofas which made up Hagrid’s small living area. “I mean, wouldn’t you steal something that could give you the power to live forever or create gold whenever you wanted. Of course, Snape is trying to take it.”

"Merlin's Beard! You're not still on about Professor Snape, are you? The Professor is one of the people protecting the Stone, why would he steal it?" Hagrid growled, glaring at Ron and Harry who nodded enthusiastically, while Hermione and Hope thought over Hagrid's last statement.

"Of course!" Hope exclaimed, "other things are defending and shielding the Stone from thieves, aren't there? Spells, enchantments, tasks." Hope clarified, watching as the realisation dawned on Harry and Ron's faces. This confused them even more as they couldn't understand why Snape would attempt to steal something that he had helped defend.

"Yes. Although, it's a waste of bloody time if you ask me." Hagrid grumbled, trying to mutter his next sentence; however, his naturally loud voice could still be heard by the children. "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, ‘cept me a Dumbled-" Hagrid cut himself, mumbling under his breath heatedly to himself, "I should not have told you that."

As Hagrid was speaking, Harry’s eyes had locked onto an egg-shaped object which had been placed directly onto a roaring fire and was rattling and moving around the space. Hope noticed Harry’s distracted nature and her gaze also drifted over to the strange sight, a sense of inquisitiveness washing over as she watched. “Hagrid, what is that?” Harry questioned, pointing to the object.

Hagrid began to stutter out a pathetic excuse; however, Ron butted into the conversation, his usual rude manners rearing their head once more. “That’s a dragon egg, my brother Charlie works with them in Romania. How did you end up with a dragon egg, Hagrid?”

"I won it off a stranger I met at the pub. I've always wanted a dragon, but I could never find one, the fella seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact." After Hagrid had finished speaking, the egg began to hatch revealing the scaly body of the whelp beneath the hardened shell. "It's not just any dragon, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Hagrid reached a hand forward to pet the dragon. The baby sneezed, spraying fire onto Hagrid's beard, who quickly rushed to pat the flames out with his oven mitt covered hands. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked, utterly oblivious to the four relatively frightened children behind him. After a few minutes of staring at the beast in amazement, the students turned to leave the hut and head back to the castle when they noticed the familiar blond-haired child smirking in the window.

“Oh my god…”

* * * * *

Hope, Harry, Ron, and Hermione chased through the castle attempting to catch up with the blond annoyance in front of them. They ran into the tall looming figure of Professor McGonagall, who was staring at the children with a look of contempt and scorn spread across her face. Hope glared at Draco Malfoy, who stood hiding behind the teacher.

"Follow me!" The teacher spat out through gritted teeth, attempting to swallow her irritation and exasperation at both the Gryffindors and Malfoy, who seemed to be purposefully making her job more difficult. McGonagall led the students into her Transfiguration classroom, moving to sit behind her desk while the children stood in front with spurned expressions plastered across their faces’. “Nothing. I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk around the castle at night without explicit permission. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken.”

As Harry and Ron spluttered out a few token protests, Hope clenched her eyes shut counting down from ten trying to calm herself before the teacher spoke again. "Each. To ensure that this doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive a detention." Malfoy opened his mouth in bafflement to dispute the words, "you heard me correctly Mister Malfoy. As honourable as your intentions were this evening, you were also out of bed after curfew. You will join your classmates in detention tomorrow evening." McGonagall's words caused the cocky smirk to finally slip from Malfoy's mouth.

The students walked out of the room a few minutes later after the Professor had finished lecturing them about their responsibilities. Malfoy turned to walk to the Slytherin common rooms; however, he was stopped by Hope who grasped his wrist, barely containing the flinch that wanted to burst free at the contact.

“Never think about snitching again, or I will make your life as miserable as possible.” Hope let go of the boy, allowing him to begin rushing to bed. “See you in detention Malfoy; let us hope you do not get injured tomorrow," Hope called after the terrified Slytherin. Her shoulders were tense, and her back was perfectly straight, the only physical sign of her frustration, however, the dark stormy nature of her eyes revealed the pure rage that she had towards the blond.

Hope turned to face her friends, her shoulders dropping when she noticed the slightly afraid and astonished faces staring back at her. “What was that, Hope?” Hermione questioned shock colouring her tone.

"Family rivalry. Draco Malfoy is my cousin," Hope simply stated, not managing to hold back her disdain for the boy as she spat out his name. "I thought you of all people would know that Hermione, you seem to know everything about everyone." Hermione's cheeks grew red at the slightly hurtful comment that was thrown her way. She forgave her friend immediately as Draco managed to make her more irritable than anything else the trio had experienced.

“Why do you hate him? I thought your family deeply cared about family,” Ron seemed perplexed by Hope’s hatred for her family. “Isn’t your family motto, ‘Family Above All’ in Latin or something. The Weasley's don't have a motto, but I always wanted one."

Hope stared at Ron with a strange expression before answering his question. "The Dumbledore family doesn't have a motto, and the Black family motto is ‘Toujours Pur’ it means ‘Always Pure’ in French, it’s a stupid motto, just ignore it. I hate Draco because he’s a Malfoy, it’s as simple as that.” Hope finished speaking, swiftly walking ahead of the others towards the Gryffindor common room to avoid any further questions that her friends might want to ask.

* * * * *

Evening fell the next day, and the dark began creeping into the sky, making the four Gryffindor's more and more nervous as they had been told to meet Hagrid at his hut at nightfall. As the student's approached their friend's house, they noticed the familiar blond hair and their spirits dropped even further. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight, he's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest," Filch's evil smile fell short when he saw that a small trickle of tears had begun to make its way down Hagrid's cheek again. "Oh, good Merlin! You're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you? It's gone move on." Filch snapped.

Hermione swirled around to face Draco once she realised what had happened. "You filthy little swine, how could you? Was detention not enough for you, you had to take Hagrid's pet as well?" Hermione gritted out.

Draco opened his mouth to tease the young witch, however, when he saw the ominous glare Hope was sending his way he promptly shut his mouth turning to face the adults again, catching the tail end of a conversation about the forest. “The forest? I thought you were kidding. We can’t go in there, students aren’t allowed, there are Werewolves and Vampires in the forest,” Draco’s voice shook slightly, revealing his terror at the thought of entering the forest.

"Are you scared, Malfoy? Aw, ickle baby, Malfoy is scared," Ron taunted, laughing when Draco squirmed slightly at his comment. "Don't worry, I'm sure Hope will protect you." At Ron's words, Malfoy turned a somewhat hopeful smile to his cousin, which dropped as soon as he noticed the soul-destroying glare that was still being sent his way.

The group walked into the forest, Harry clasping Hope’s hand as soon as he noticed her harsh flinches every time a strange noise echoed from deep within the overgrowth. Ron and Hermione were walking next to each other slightly behind Fang and Hagrid who were leading the group with Malfoy bringing up the rear.

Hagrid stopped the group in front of a pool of deep silver, which reflected the scared expressions of the children. Bending forwards, Hagrid dabbed his fingers in the puddle before rubbing them together with his thumb. "That's Unicorn blood, that is," Hagrid explained, "I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt badly by something, so, it's our job to go and find the poor beast." Hagrid's words caused Hope to release Harry's hand and grasp her necklace in shock. "Ron and Hermione you'll be coming with me. Harry and Hope, you'll be with Malfoy, you can take Fang with you if you want. But just so you know, he's absolutely pathetic." The dog in question whimpered loudly moving to hide behind Hope's legs as Hagrid handed her a lit lantern and pointing off into the wood, "stick to the path and try not to get lost."

Harry and Hope walked further into the forest with Fang nipping at their heals, Malfoy quickly chased after them when he realised he was being left behind in the darkness. “The sooner we find the unicorn, the sooner we can go back to bed, so let’s just hurry up,” Hope spoke, exhaustion clear in her voice as Harry and Draco began arguing again.

Harry and Hope entered a clearing thick with fog, not noticing the black cloaked, almost lifeless figure until Draco screamed loudly running away from the sight with Fang close behind him. The figure, which had been drinking from the body of a unicorn causing thick silvery blood to pump into the beast’s mouth, turned and floated towards the students. Hope’s body had locked up in fear, old training of not moving when in trouble taking over her mind and stopping her from running away, while Harry attempted to back away from the creature, tripping over a root and ending up flat on his back on the floor.

Harry pushed himself onto his arms just in time to see a horse like figure burst into the area, jumping over Harry’s head and rearing at the creature, pushing his hooves into the beast’s face, causing the figure to flee, rushing off into the dense wood in defence. "Harry Potter, you must leave; you are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you," the horse-like creature, which Harry soon noted was a centaur, spoke his voice tense with clear warning present in his voice.

Harry looked up in shock not understanding how even the creatures hidden deep within forests knew who he was. “It is a monstrous crime to slay a unicorn and even worse to drink its blood. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but, at a terrible price. Consuming something so pure taints you, it means that from the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a half-life, a cursed life. Few would go to such means simply to stay alive," the centaur's words caused Hope to gasp in shock when she grasped who the beast was.

After further conversation with the creature, Harry also discovered the identity of the demonic figure, causing a cold tremor to run down his spine when he understood how close to death he was. Hagrid and the others rushed into the clearing, staring at the centaur in disbelief as centaurs were known for keeping to themselves and ignoring the plight of men. Hope sent a thankful smile to Draco when she realised that instead of running away and abandoning them to die, he had raced to find Hagrid to protect them.

“Miss Black,” the centaur, Firenze, called out as Hope turned to leave with her friends, causing the young witch to turn and face the creature once more. “You should not have come into these woods. You have escaped the prison you found yourself trapped in, yet, those that kept you confined still wish for your return, you were invaluable and priceless to them.” Firenze’s words caused Hope’s body to lock up once more, as her hand began shaking, true fear washing over her body.

* * * * *

The four Gryffindors had made their way back to their common room, lounging around the common room and talking about the implications of Voldemort being on the school ground. They calmed slightly when they realised that they were safe as long as Dumbledore was around, given that he was the only wizard Voldemort was truly afraid of. Hermione and Ron bid Harry their goodbyes before slipping up the stairs to their beds. Once they had left the room, Harry slowly made his way over to Hope, contemplating the frozen and distracted nature that Hope displayed since they had returned from detention. “Eliana-Hope, are you alright? You’ve been staring at the wall since we got back,” Harry gently placed his hand on Hope’s arm, drawing goose-bumps to the surface of her skin and bringing her out of the comatose state she had found herself in.

At Hope’s questioning sound, Harry repeated the question while he moved to sit next to Hope on her favourite sofa in front of the fire. Hope curled into Harry's body, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder and humming in content when he softly wrapped his arm around Hope's midriff. “I am fine,” Hope spoke, not convincing Harry as she seemed to have stopped contracting her words which was something she had stopped doing in Harry’s presence months ago. “Firenze’s words have really spooked me,” she continued when she caught a glance at Harry’s disbelieving expression, “he is right, it would be so easy for them to just take me back.”

“I won’t let them take you back, Eliana-Hope,” Harry reassured, causing Hope’s body to relax slightly at the familiar nickname, “neither will Dumbledore, or any of the other teachers for that matter. Everyone at Hogwarts loves you, they’d do anything to keep you safe.” Harry’s comforting words, combined with the soothing motion of his fingers running up and down her back caused Hope to slowly slip into a restless sleep on his shoulder.

After roughly an hour of sleeping, Harry was roughly roused when Hope started to twist in her sleep, muttering so quietly that Harry’s couldn’t comprehend her words, before shooting up with tears in her eyes. Quickly brushing her tears away before they could fall, Hope focused on breathing deeply, not realising that Harry was still sitting next to her. “What was that, Eliana-Hope?”

“I just had a nightmare, Harry, don’t worry about it, it was nothing. It was just about my life before Hogwarts, it’s been happening since the start of term.” Hope explained, not wanting Harry to be annoyed at her but also not wanting to reveal everything to him.

“It wasn’t nothing, that was terrifying for me, I can’t image going through it,” Harry’s voice was sympathetic as he spoke. “You’re my best friend, of course, I worry about you. You have to tell me if anything bad happens again,” Harry noticed that Hope was becoming more closed off as the conversation progressed and quickly suggested that they should go to bed to avoid stressing Hope out any further. Hope jumped at the suggestion, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek before rushing off to bed, jumping in and slowly falling asleep as she nestled into the warm covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Chapter eleven done and only two chapters left to go from book one. I hope you’re enjoying the book so far.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	12. FRIENDLY FIGHTS AND TRAPDOORS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘HAPPINESS CAN BE FOUND EVEN IN THE DARKEST OF TIMES IF ONE ONLY REMEMBERS TO TURN ON THE LIGHT.’ - ALBUS DUMBLEDORE
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING - mentions of implied self-harm. If this is triggering to you, please don't read the section about Harry waking up and the argument.

The school year continued to progress, and the leaves grew back on the trees, the sun beating down on them and giving them life. Flowers sprung across the Quidditch pitch after the last game of the season had taken place, with Gryffindor becoming the Champions for the first time in seven years. The seasons had changed from winter to spring with the weather becoming hotter as the days neared summer. As the months passed the other Gryffindors seemed to have forgiven Harry, Hermione, and Ron for losing so many house points in one evening. They had never blamed Hope as it appeared that her power scared even the seventh-year students.

The first week in June brought about the Hogwarts end of year exams, causing a nervous and stressed Hermione to irritate her friends into studying. Hope had felt initially secure in her knowledge; however, Hermione's reaction had caused her to panic and, in turn, worry relentlessly about each exam.

Hermione rushed out of their final exam and onto the grassy courtyard with the finesse of someone who knew they had passed. Hope and Ron followed closely behind, their shoulders drooped as they contemplated the difficulty of the History of Magic exam they had just left. Harry trailed a few metres behind the group, grasping his scar in pain. "I'd heard that Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found they were rather enjoyable." Hermione announced, causing her three friends to roll their eyes at her reaction as she had been anxious since the beginning of the year.

“Speak for yourself, that test was impossible,” Ron muttered under his breath, he smiled brightly when Hope laughed at his comment and Hermione simply rolled her eyes at his antics. “Next year if somebody could please stop me from falling asleep during History lessons, I might actually have a chance of finishing the year with at least a pass in all my subjects.”

"I wouldn't count on it, Ron. I haven't fallen asleep in a single lesson, and I actually did the work that was set. I still had no clue what I was waffling on about in there." Hope retorted, causing Ron to snort loudly while blushing as Hope mentioned his inability to complete the assignments. "At one point, I'm fairly certain I was making up names and hoping that whoever marks it wouldn't notice."

“At least we’ll have failed the year together,” Ron nudged Hope with his shoulder which was shaking with laughter as Hermione grew more frustrated with her friends’ self-doubt. “What about you, Harry? How’d the exam go?” Ron turned to face his friend for the first time, finally noticing that Harry was practically doubled over in agony, his right hand cupping his forehead. “All right there, Harry?”

“My scar,” Harry muttered, standing up and brushing off the situation like nothing had happened, “It just keeps burning. It’s happened before but never like this. I think it might be a warning, like something dangerous is coming.” Hope grabbed Harry’s hand in comfort, giving him an empathetic smile and asking if he wanted to go to the medical wing to get checked out. “No thanks, I’ll be fine, it usually fades after a few minutes.”

The group seemed to accept Harry’s words, continuing to walk along the cobbled paths that lined the outside of the castle. They had just crossed the bridge that took them to the Quidditch stadium and Hagrid's hut when Harry stopped suddenly, turning to face the others. “Don’t you think it’s a bit odd that a stranger turns up and just happens to have the one thing that Hagrid wants more than anything?” Harry asked his friends, noticing the bewildered expressions that soon overcame their faces. “I mean, how many people casually wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets and are just willing to give them up?"

“Of course, why did we see it before?” Hope responded, running down the path to see Hagrid, the others following behind her. Hope stopped directly in front of Hagrid. He looked at her while sitting on the steps, whittling something into a piece of wood with a sharp knife. "Who gave you the dragon's egg? What did he look like?" Hope questioned, once the giant had looked up at her. He began muttering incoherently about the stranger she quickly asked another question, trying to save time and get to the point quicker. “Did he seem interested in Fluffy?”

“Of course, he was interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across three-headed dogs even if you’re in the trade?” Hagrid divulged, glancing at the children like they had lost their minds. He didn't understand why they were suddenly asking about the dragon again, given that it had been months since the dragon had been taken to Romania. "I told him, I said, ‘The trick with any beast is knowing how to calm them down. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music, and he falls straight to sleep.'” Realisation dawned on Hagrid’s face as the children suddenly gasped loudly before rushing back up the hill and towards the castle.

* * * * *

Hope knocked on the wooden door, waiting for permission before bursting into the classroom and running up to Professor McGonagall, who was sitting behind her desk, marking a large stack of O.W.L. papers. "We have to see Headmaster Dumbledore immediately, it is imperative, Professor," Hope pleaded, her tone begging as she stared at the teacher with hope in her eyes.

“I am afraid that Professor Dumbledore is not here right now,” the Professor informed the students, causing fear to wash over them as they hadn’t thought of a contingency plan. “He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left for London in the late evening yesterday.”

"Professor McGonagall we know about the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione paused for a moment to allow the information to linger in the air, giving the teacher time to process. She continued speaking before McGonagall could respond. “We think that someone is going to try and steal it and with Dumbledore gone, it’s not going to be protected properly.”

McGonagall sat in a stupor for a few minutes before summoning the strength to respond. "I do not know where you four found out about the Philosopher's Stone." Hope stepped back slightly when she heard the barely suppressed anger in the teacher's tone. She flinched as Harry grasped her hand in comfort, gently rubbing his thumb against the back to try and calm her down, “but I can assure you it is perfectly well protected. You should not be worrying about it. Go straight your rooms and do not talk about this matter to anybody else or you will find yourselves in detention before you can even think of an excuse.”

Hope, Harry, Ron, and Hermione dejectedly walked to their rooms, slipping into bed and falling asleep without talking to each other or anyone they saw in the common room. Hope awoke at some point close to two in the morning, her breath coming out in harsh pants as she recalled the horrors of her dream. She glanced over at Hermione with a look of envy as she saw how peacefully she was dreaming. Hope closed her eyes and fell back onto the pillow attempting to fall back to sleep, however, after half-an-hour of merely staring at the ceiling she stood up. She grabbed a pencil and some parchment before tip-toeing downstairs, expertly avoiding the areas of the floor which would croak when she stepped on them.

A quick spell re-lit the dying embers of the fire as Hope curled up on a chair, sitting at an angle that allowed her to see the steps in case someone came down. Drawing the first thing that came to her mind, Hope soon lost herself in the mindless movement and sound of the pencil scratching against the paper. After a few hours, Hope had completed a detailed sketch of her father. She hoped that it was realistic of the actual man; however, the only memories she has of her father were forced upon her by them. Glancing at the clock, Hope noticed that it was only four o’clock and decided to draw the Hogwarts Crest after noticing it hanging on the wall next to the clock.

* * * * *

Harry crept down the stairs, unable to fall back to sleep after he randomly awoke at five in the morning, most likely due to his nerves about going down the trapdoor. He noticed Hope sitting on the seat and walked over, smiling politely at her and sitting down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to Hope’s temple. Harry glanced down noticing the drawings in her hands and realising that she had been awake for some time. “Have the nightmares come back, Eliana-Hope?” Hope glanced down at her socked covered feet with shame and tension visible in her body. “Did they ever stop?” Harry’s voice was soft, but his tone portrayed his annoyance that Hope hadn’t told him that she was still having troubles.

“No, they didn’t,” Hope’s eyes filled with tears slightly as she noted the repressed anger in Harry’s body. "I am so sorry I did not tell you but you were stressed about the Stone and exams, and I just did not want to stress you out anymore."

At Hope’s words, Harry stood up in anger, beginning to pace the common room attempting to expel some of his nervous ire. Harry’s sudden movement caused Hope to fall from the chair, landing on the floor in an undignified heap. As she slipped from the seat, her pyjama sleeve tumbled down her right arm revealing the thick, yet, shallow marks that covered the length of her arm.

Fury filled Harry’s eyes as he noticed Hope’s blemished skin. “What the hell?” Harry shouted, scaring Hope who tried to scramble away from her friend, not hearing the concern and fear that Harry was keeping buried beneath the frustration. “Why would you do this?” Harry’s voice reached a booming level, causing Fred, George, and Percy Weasley to come rushing down the stairs as they typically woke earlier than the other students.

"Harry mate," George approached the boy from his right side while Fred moved towards him on the left, grabbing his arms to bring him out of his rage-full haze. “I think you’ve made your point and caused enough damage.”

Weasley's words caused Harry's head to clear, and he finally managed to see the mess he had created. He noticed that Hope was still on the floor; however, she had pulled her sleeves down, her arms had moved to wrap around her legs which she had curled into her chest as silent tears streamed down her face. “Eliana-Hope, I’m so sorry I didn’t me-,” when Hope realised that she was no longer being shouted at, she stood up from the ground, rushing out of the room and into the castle. Harry dismally walked up to his dorm. He ignored the strange looks he was receiving from the Weasleys, who didn't push, understanding that whatever happened was between the couple and none of their business.

* * * * *

Two days later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, most of the other students (including some Slytherins), and the teachers had spent every free moment looking for Hope, who seemed to have completely disappeared after running out of the common room. Harry and the few Weasleys who knew what occurred simply told the teachers that an argument had occurred and Hope had fled the common room. Hermione had noticed that she had come back to the dorm at some point and changed clothes and her teachers had all received the expected assignments; however, no-one had caught even a glimpse of Hope, worrying everyone. It was dinner time, and George and Fred kept throwing concerned glances at Neville who had grown quieter and quieter since Hope had gone missing, he was barely talking to anyone at all.

“May I have your attention?” Dumbledore’s question silenced the room, although his tone showed that it was anything but a question. “Miss Hope Black, a first-year Gryffindor, has been missing for two almost three days, if anybody has any information on her location, please stand-up now and tell us.” Draco Malfoy became fearful as no-one stood up, he hadn’t realised that Hope had been missing as he tended not to listen to the idle gossip in the common room. When no-one stood up, Dumbledore sat down with a sigh, looking wearier than anyone had ever seen as he dismissed everyone and became entranced in an in-depth conversation with the teachers as the students filed out of the room.

* * * * *

“We have to go down the trapdoor tonight, we can’t wait any longer,” Harry told his friends. They had been planning on going down the trapdoor the day Hope left, however, they had been putting it off until Hope came back as they didn’t want to go on an adventure without her. Harry had been getting a bad feeling every time he walked past the third-floor-corridor, and he decided they had to get the Stone before Snape could.

After a short altercation, Neville was left frozen on the floor of the common room as the trio side-stepped past him and Harry threw the invisibility cloak over their shoulders, hiding their bodies so they could step unnoticed out of the portrait and into the castle. They crept around the castle, their footsteps echoing around the stone halls no matter how quiet they made their movements. Fires lit around the trio as they entered the third-floor-corridor where they noticed Hope curled up, dozing on the floor in front of the door. Harry tore the cloak from his body, dropping it on the floor as he rushed towards her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, tears welling in his eyes when he realised that she was alright. “I’ve been so worried about you,” Harry said, throwing his arms around Hope and squeezing tightly when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where have you been? I am so sorry about what I said, I overreacted, and I was stupid and idiotic and," Harry began rambling, cutting himself off when Hope pressed a warm kiss to his cheek, giggling slightly as she did.

"Harry, I forgave you the second I left the common room. I was never really that upset or angry at you, I just needed some time to think and hide. I was going to go hide in the forest, but then I remembered that Voldemort could still be out there, so, I stayed here instead, knowing that no-one would find me and hoping that you guys would come and we could go on our first voyage together.” Hope explained, licking her lips before sinking her teeth into her lower nervously, praying that Harry was not overly irritated with her, however, her spirits lifted when he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, holding her tightly for a few seconds before realising her and turning to stare at his friends, a sheepish smile on his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the smile, steeping up to the door and quickly spelling it open before slipping in with her friends close behind her and locking it again when they were on the other side. The four were confronted by the loud roaring that emanated from the Cerberus, they turned slowly expected to be face to face with the growling beats; however, they were shocked to find him snoring loudly as a melodic harp played in the background. “We’re too late,” Harry stated, approaching the dog cautiously to confirm that it was, in fact, asleep, “Snape’s already been here.”

“I know that you’re adamant that it’s Professor Snape but can we at least wait for concrete proof before we condemn the man,” Hope retorted, finally becoming fed up with her friend’s constant berating of her oldest friend. “You know the phrase, innocent until proven guilty, let’s apply that now.”

"Sorry, Hope," Harry muttered, while Hermione and Ron simply stared at her like she was crazy. "We should probably go down before Fluffy wakes up." Harry peered over the edge of the open trapdoor, staring down into the dark abyss, growing nervous.

“Are you sure we thought this through, maybe we should go get an actual adult to help? This seems crazy,” Hope started to move away from the hole when her friends nodded quickly, growing scared as they stared down at the deep dark abyss, however, as she spoke, the harp suddenly stopped playing music. Ron glanced at his shoulder, groaning in disgust when he saw the giant glob of saliva that had landed on his shoulder, before looking up at Fluffy's snarling head when he realised that the music had silenced. “JUMP!” Hope screamed, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him through the trapdoor, with Hermione and Ron following seconds behind them.

Landing, Hope opened her eyes to find a deep purple plant had cushioned their fall; however, she grew scared when large vines began wrapping around her legs and arms. "Guys, don't panic," Hope instructed when she noticed her friend's nervous expressions, "it's only Devil's Snare. All you need to do is relax, and you'll sink through the plant. I promise," Hope sat, keeping her heart rate high on purpose, waiting for her friends to sink through before she would follow suit. Hermione and Harry moved through the plant quickly; however, Ron was just becoming more and more agitated the tighter the stems wrapped around his chest. "Ron, look at me," Hope commanded, waiting until she had her friends attention before continuing, "you need to calm down, as long as you stay calm nothing will go wrong.” Hope’s words seemed to have an opposite effect on Ron, who was becoming more antsy, twisting around as his breath came out in harsh pants as he began hyperventilating.

Thinking quickly, Hope glanced around at the plant causing an idea to come to her mind before she turned back to Ron. “I am going to join Harry and Hermione, but I will get you out of here the second I am on the floor.” Hope quickly fell through the floor, landing in a heap on the floor below. Harry reached forward to help her up, but, she stumbled to her feet without him, using her left hand to grab her wand from the holster on her right forearm. Pointing her wand at the plant above, Hope muttered a few words under her breath causing a bright light to burst from the tip, burning the plant above and allowing Ron to fall through. “Are you okay?” She asked as she helped her friend stand.

“I’m fine,” Ron muttered, his cheeks burning red in embarrassment as he brushed his clothes clean from the dirt he had picked up. His heart was still beating extremely fast, and while he was thankful towards Hope, he didn’t want to admit it. “We’re lucky we didn’t panic,” Ron muttered next, sending a small smile to Hope, who beamed brightly at him, understanding that he didn’t want to admit he was acting stupid in front of Harry and Hermione.

“No, you’re lucky that Neville has a passion for Herbology, so they read about it in their spare time,” Harry responded, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling at his friend’s antics. “You’re also lucky Hope’s really good at the subject and that she’s one of Professor Sprout’s favourites so that she has extra lessons. Mainly you’re just lucky she’s good at magic,” Harry’s passionate speech caused Hope to blush along with Ron.

Hope, wanting to remove the attention from her, began moving out of the square room they were in and down the narrow corridor, following the strange sound of fluttering that echoed through the space. “It sounds like birds,” Harry spoke, stepping into a large, tall room which was full of different shaped winged keys, flying around the room.

“They’re not birds, they’re keys” Hope rushed over to the door, inspecting the lock before turning her eyes back to the keys and looking for the right one. “It’ll be a big old fashioned one, with larger wings to make up for the weight and it will most likely be rusted like the lock.” Harry mounted the old broomstick once he had found the key in question. As Harry was chasing the key around the room, Hope turned back to the door, staring at the wood in confusion. "This is too easy," she muttered to herself, noticing the hundreds if not thousands of small indents in the timber and realising what would happen when they unlocked the door.

“Hermione, as soon as we unlock the door, I need you to get in the next room as quickly as possible and help me slam the door shut. Ron, I need you to push Harry in before he has time to bask in the victory of catching the key.” As Hope finished speaking, Harry landed next to them holding the key in triumph. Hope nodded to her friends, taking the key from Harry’s hand and unlocking the door, she swiftly threw the door open. Ducking into the room, Hermione and Hope waited until Harry and Ron were both safely in the room before shoving the door as hard as they could, closing it moments before a loud thud sounded, signalling that the rest of the keys had all smashed into the lumber.

Hope leant against the door, panting heavily before turning and glancing at the large chess board in amazement. “Hermione, you were right, the teachers have all set up a task that someone would need to complete before they can move on. Fluffy was obviously Hagrid’s task, the Devil’s Snare was Professor Sprout, the keys must have been Madame Hooch, and I would presume that this is Professor McGonagall’s,” Hope noticed her friends’ confused expressions, prompting her to continue speaking. "I've caught her playing chess more than once when going to ask for help." She explained, motioning to the chequered board and the pieces in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Chapter twelve done, they have finally gone down the trapdoor. I know Harry was a bit of a dick in this chapter, but it’s only because he cares. I promise he does get better.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


	13. QUIRRELL, THE STONE, AND HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'YOU CAN CLOSE YOUR EYES TO THE THINGS YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE, BUT YOU CANNOT CLOSE YOUR HEART TO THE THINGS YOU DON'T WANT TO FEEL.' – JOHNNY DEPP

"I don't like this," Hermione whispered, staring at the chessboard in annoyance and confusion, she had never liked watching the boys play Wizard's Chess and the one time she had attempted to play the game with Hope and Neville helping her she lost miserably as she didn't listen to any of their advice causing her to sulk about it for weeks afterwards.

"Hermione, all we have to do is play our way across the room. Anyway, you've got Hope and I playing with you," Ron reassured, moving to climb onto the back of a horse, taking his position as a Knight. Inside Ron was screaming with joy and excitement, he had always enjoyed playing with the Knights pieces as a child, and he was finally going to be able to play the game in real life. "Hermione, you'll be the queen-side castle, Harry, you stand in the bishop's square, and Hope, you'll be the queen."

"You don't think this will be like real wizard chess, do you?" Hermione questioned, fear evident in her wavering tone and thick voice. The remaining three moved to their positions, with Hermione stood shaking on the far left corner of the board, Hope in the middle, and Harry to her left.

"You there B-5," Ron shouted, pointing at a white Pawn, whose back straightened as it waited for a command. "Move to D-5," the piece slid forward two places causing the black Pawn to follow suit. After a few moves, a white Pawn straightened, pulling the swords to its sides and destroying the piece in front of it. "I think this is going to be exactly like real wizard chess," Ron finally answered Hermione's question, causing Harry and Hermione's faces to drop.

Hope realised Ron's plan as he set the board to one of his favourite plays, which usually ended up in success if he was playing against Neville or Harry. In less than three moves the black Queen could take Ron's Knight, leaving the board open for Harry to move forwards and check the King, ending the game. "Knight," Hope hesitated slightly in her command, glancing back at Ron to ensure that this was the path he wanted to take, when he nodded Hope continued, her gut filling with dread as she spoke, "to H-3." Hope's words caused Harry to look up in shock as he finally understood what was happening.

Harry started to speak, attempting to stop Ron from moving as Hermione was shouting confused questions behind them. "Do you want to stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?" Ron asked Harry a few questions, distracting Harry from realising that his piece was already moving into position. Hope stood in silence as the Queen glided along the floor, stopping directly in front of Ron before raising her sword, ready to strike. Hermione screamed as she cottoned on to what Ron was doing moments before he fell to the floor with a loud groan as the pieces landed on top of him.

Hermione tried to move from her spot, wanting to run towards Ron and check that he was safe and unharmed, however, Hope stopped her. "The game is still in play!" Hope's voice was frustrated as Hermione was about to sacrifice everything that Hope and Ron had been working for. "Harry, move to F-4," Harry stepped forwards, shouting 'checkmate' as he ended up in the space, causing the King's sword to fall from his hands, landing on the floor with a loud bang.

"You two take care of Ron," Harry started, making both Hermione and Hope roll their eyes, knowing that Harry wouldn't last five minutes without at least one of them by his side. "Go to the owlery, try and send a message to Dumbledore and let him know where we are."

"Hope," Hermione began, "you go with him, you're both amazing wizards, but, you at least have common sense. He needs you in there with him, to protect him," Hope blushed when Hermione complimented her, not used to people openly praising her magical ability as people typically gossiped about it behind her back, no one bothering to talk to her about it besides Neville, who was just curious.

"You're an amazing witch as well, Hermione," Harry spoke, causing Hermione to giggle slightly.

"Me?" She responded, "books and cleverness. There are more important things. Bravery and skill matter more." Hermione explained, watching as Harry grabbed Hope's hand, a knowing smirk spreading across her lips as she raised an eyebrow at Hope who glanced down at the floor, her cheeks burning brightly.

"Hermione, can you send a letter to my father please," Hope requested, attempting to ignore Hermione's sly look as the other girl's eyes flicked between the couple. "Just tell him what's going on and tell him that I love him, if you send it with Sophia, she can take it straight to him." After Hope finished speaking, she pulled Harry along by the arm, stepping through the door which had swung open as the sword fell to the ground.

* * * * *

In the next room, a simple oak wooden table stood in the centre with seven different shaped bottles, holding strange coloured potions, laid neatly on the table. "Snape," Harry muttered with contempt, jumping when the exit suddenly burst into thick green flames as soon as he walked further into the room. Hope stepped forwards, grasping a piece of paper from the table and reading over the riddle which Snape had set.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in the line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four,

First, however, slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wines left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would want to move onwards, neither is your friend,

Third, as you see clearly, all a different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides,

Fourth, the second on the left and the second on the right,

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

"This is incredible," Hope told Harry, moving down the length of the table, trying to decipher the words as quick as she could. "There's no magical answer, it's all logic. It's pure genius." Hope quickly eliminated the first, second, fifth, and sixth bottles as either nettle wine or poison, pushing the four potions backwards, leaving only the third, fourth, and seventh bottles in front of her. After a few moments of consideration, Hope picked up the smallest phial and handed it to Harry.

"How did you do it?" Harry questioned, believing in Hope but also wanting her to explain her thought process as he hadn't had a clue about which bottle to choose.

"It's obvious," Hope spoke, showing Harry the paper as she began to explain. "The sixth and second contain the same potion and as the sixth is the tallest phial, it can't contain poison, implying that they're both nettle wine. If they are nettle wine than the two to the left of them must be poison, leaving only the third, fourth, and seventh to choose from." Hope stopped, allowing Harry a moment to process the information as she motioned to the bottles she spoke of. "The last one can't be the one to help us move forward, and the third one is the smallest meaning it can't be poison. Therefore the only answer is that the smallest one will let us move on."

Hope brought the potion to her lips, tipping the bottle while downing half of it before handing the rest of to Harry. "Do you trust me, Harry?" Hope asked, her voice trembling as she re-read the information wanting to confirm that she was giving Harry the right drink.

"Always," Harry answered, his voice thick with love and conviction. Harry drank the potion, clutching Hope's hand as she began to doubt her choice before pulling her through the exit, not mistrusting Hope for a moment as they walked through the flames,

* * * * *

"You? No, it can't be," Harry stuttered in confusion as he noticed Professor Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. "Snape was the on-"

"He does seem the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell cut Harry off, his eyes constantly cutting over to Hope, giving her the same leering look she had been receiving all year. "Next to him who would suspect p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell," Hope cursed herself when she heard the obviously imitated stutter that the Professor put on, like everybody else she had felt pity for the teacher, never suspecting that he could have been faking it the entire time.

"I did try and kill you, Mister Poster. I would have succeeded as well if Snape's cloak hadn't set on fire, even with that pathetic counter-curse that he was muttering. I knew you were going to be a danger to me right from the off, you were far too intrigued with things that you should not have been interested in. I knew I had to get rid of you, especially after Halloween," Quirrell's explanation caused Harry's eyes to light up in recognition.

"He let the troll in," Harry shouted, glancing at Hope with shock present on his face, his friend simply rolled her eyes at his behaviour, motioning back to the Professor, wanting to keep Harry's attention on the problem at hand.

"Outstanding, Mister Potter," Quirrell sarcastically rebuked, feeling the same annoyance towards the young boy that Hope was currently experiencing. "Unfortunately, Snape wasn't fooled, and as everyone else was running about the dungeon in a panic, Snape went to the third-floor ahead of me. Of course, he never quite trusted me again, after that. In fact, he rarely left me alone, but, he doesn't understand, I'm never alone. Never."

"Let me speak to him," A gravelly voice filled the air, the owner was nowhere to be seen. The voice had a harshness present in it which made both Harry and Hope's spines straightened with fear. At the voice's words, the Professor lifted his hands, unwrapping the turban from around his head, revealing the disfigured and distorted face which sat upon the back of his skull. "We meet again, Harry Potter," the voice spoke as if he knew Harry, confusing the child greatly as he was sure he had never spoken to the back of someone's head before.

"Grab the girl, Quirrell," the teacher obeyed the voice, gripping tightly onto Hope's wrist and painfully dragging her towards him, dislodging Harry's hand from where the couple's fingers were entwined. "I want to see the girl who managed to escape me." These words caused Hope's breaths to come out in harsh pants as she grew more nervous of the creature in front of her. Hope missed the following command, not realising that he had spoken until she landed, her cranium smashing into the floor with a loud thud, causing pain to immediately begin throbbing throughout her head.

"Do you see what I have become? What I must do to survive?" Voldemort began speaking again once he was sure that Hope was taken care of and ensuring that she wouldn't be able to thwart his plans. Harry's heart started pounding when he saw Hope's head bounce on the floor, however, he was calmed instantly when she managed to crack on eye open to wink at him, her eyes fluttering shut quickly after, however, her chest was still moving with steady even breaths. "I have to live off another, nothing more than a mere parasite. There is something that can give me a body of my own. Something that conveniently lies on your person." Quirrell moved the mirror so that it was in front of Harry, showing himself reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Philosopher's Stone.

Harry stood defiantly in front of Voldemort, his chest puffed out. "I will never join you, and I will never help you. You made a grave mistake when you hurt her." Harry's voice was a deep growl as he motioned to Hope, pulling the stone out of his pocket and throwing it towards Hope, who shook her head attempting to clear the fog that was filling it, somehow managing to catch the rock as it flew through the air. Quirrell pulled his wand out and hit Hope with a spell, causing her body to lift from the ground and begin convulsing in pain, although, she made few sounds as the torture drew on. A few grunts unwillingly escaped her mouth as she forced her hand to close around the stone as she used her magic, removing the stone before the world faded around her as she fell unconscious, her body finally succumbing to its injuries.

* * * * *

Hope opened her eyes, flinching and closing them quickly when the harsh bright light of the Infirmary Wing burned into her. Her eyes flew open again in a panic, her head raising carefully as she glanced down at her arms, checking to see if her glamours were still in place and sighing out in relief when she noticed that they were.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Hope's bed when the wards alerted her that the student had woken up. "Harry?" Hope croaked out, her voice scratchy and painful when the medi-witch asked her how she was feeling. "Happened?"

"Mister Potter is fine, he is in the main hall with the rest of the students. The final assembly and feast of the year began roughly ten minutes ago." Poppy responded, glancing at the child's vitals and performing a quick diagnostic spell to see if they was anything else was wrong with the child. "Everything seems to be fine, so I'll fetch you some clean clothes and allow you to go and sit with your friends at the feast." Pomfrey left Hope's bedside, returning a few minutes later with a set of Gryffindor school robes in her hands. After helping Hope into her clothes, she handed her a thick cotton cloak and a collection of bottled potions, which she slipped into one of the cloak pockets after Hope had thrown the cloak around her shoulders, staring at the medi-witch in confusion.

"You were held under the cruciatus curse for at least five minutes which means that you'll still feel the after effects for a few months. You will probably be colder than normal, and you might have a few muscle spasms if you do get any spasms just take one of those potions. However, you can't take more than two potions a day and if you end up needing more potions just visit the apothecary in Diagon Alley."

After Madame Pomfrey had finished lecturing Hope on the need to be careful for a while, she allowed Hope to begin the walk towards the Great Hall. Hope had to pause every few steps as pain twanged up her body, causing her legs to twitch, the walk was taking so long that Hope feared the feast would be over by the time she got there. She finally reached the hall, pausing outside the door when she heard Dumbledore's voice booming from inside. "In first place, with five-hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House," Hope smiled at Filch who swung the doors open after Dumbledore had finished speaking. A thousand pairs of eyes suddenly stared at Hope as she limped down the aisle, moving towards her friends who smiled at her. Harry jumped out of his seat, running to hug Hope tightly causing some of the Gryffindor's to wolf-whistle at the couple. After releasing Hope, Harry supported her from the side. He helped her sit before joining her and looking back at the Headmaster who was gazing their way with an evident twinkle.

"Well done, Slytherin." Dumbledore began speaking, his tone full of mischief causing all of the students to groan knowing that nothing good ever came from the Headmaster feeling impish. "However, recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few last-minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for her use of intellect when others were in grave peril, I award fifty house points. To Mister Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen, I award fifty house points. To Mister Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award sixty house points." Dumbledore's words caused the entire hall, students and teachers alike, to stare at him in shock. "To Mister Neville Longbottom, I award ten house points. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but, a great deal more to stand to your friends. Finally to Hope Black, I award twenty points for proving her worth and using her quick thinking and magic to stop certain artefacts from falling into the wrong hands."

"Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Dumbledore finished speaking, waving his hands in the air causing the green Slytherin banners to change into the scarlet and golden banners of the Gryffindor house. The Slytherin's and Hope all stared at the Headmaster with a look of shock and disgust as he displayed obvious and blatant favouritism towards the Gryffindors.

* * * * *

Harry and Hope were waiting for the Hogwarts Express to take them home, sadly marking the end of their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione and Ron were still in the common room, the former helping the later as he seemed incapable of packing his chest and making all his items fit. Hope turned to Harry, gazing into his vibrant emerald eyes and surged forwards, realising that this was her only chance to tell Harry how she felt before the summer holiday, pressing a short, sweet kiss to his lips, before pulling away. Hope blushed when she realised that they were stood in the open where anybody could see, luckily for her, Harry had wanted to be early for the train, so they were only a few students on the platform, none of whom were looking at the couple.

"We'll talk after the summer, Harry, I have some things to do, but, I am going to miss you so much," Hope explained once she saw Dumbledore waiting for her at the top of the path, attempting not to look at the children, giving them an aspect of privacy to talk. Hope pulled Harry into a hug, pressing a second gentle kiss to his lips before rushing off, leaving him in a shocked state as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys,  
> Book one is finished, I have a few chapters about Hope's summer which will be uploaded before I start writing book two. I hope you enjoyed reading this book and if you have any plot ideas or anything you want me to include, just leave me a comment, I would love to hear your ideas.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Heidi xx


End file.
